The Flintstones, In Human Threatens
by Ricku
Summary: fred, wilma, barney and betty, together with their children pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, now already crecidits, lives a great Adventure. but themselves doesn't suspect that pebbles picapiedra, behaves a he/she Arms mortal, in its redheaded head, as Coletry. wil


The Flintstones IN.  
Human Threatens

║With Description!  
The flintstones, is a Happy Family, consisted by fred flintstone, wilma flintstone, Their daughter pebbles, flintstone that in This Fanfict, he/she will be a Nait year-old girl, and that he/she goes to the School of Bedrock. , the Faithful mascot of flintstone, called Dino that is a DinoDog of Lived Color With Black Stains. and for The Other Side, he/she is the Family Marble, consisted By barney Marble, to who fred always calls him/her The Midget, its Wife Betty Marble, its son Bamm-Bamm Marble that is a Strong and Athletic Boy. It is in love until the Crossbars of the Daughter of flintstones, (pebbles flintstone) for which will fight up to where it is necessary to be won their love, since pebbles, it is Plundered by Another boy of the Same School of Bedrock. . and also, the Marble, they have the faithful Mascot of Bamm-Bamm Marble, called Hoppy, before called Jumps that it is a Brincangure of Green Color, with Black stains for all their loin, and in whose Front, has a Bag without seams where pebbles, and Bamm-Bamm hid, to make its things. that is to say where pebbles, tried to conquer Bamm-Bamm, but this, Automatically passed of Иlla, since it took out the head, in sign of "Step of TМ." when they were Two Babies. these Two Families, they lived Happy, without suspecting anything. But a Mr. very Strange that says to be the Priest of VillaRock, it counts wilma flintstone, the history of a very Special Bone, and that Also, Their daughter Carries it pebbles, in her Head, as Coletry. Will they be able to the flintstone and the Marble, to Get rid of an unavoidable Destination? All this and Much More, in Fanfict, in English, The flintstones, in. Mortal Amenaze. and in Spanish, flintstone, in. Human Threatens, in Spanish. that you Enjoy it.

Foreword.

иrase once, in the Era more Antigua of the Planet Earth, after its Formation, makes SixtiFayy Million Years Behind in the Time, when the whole Planet Earth was dominated by Terrible Tiranosaurs Rex, and the Speedy Rapids and Raptors, and of more species of dinosaurs, Mamuts, and animal many Prehistorick, as Terodatils, Braqueosaurs, ETC, in the Old States, that that now is Known as USA, he/she is a Great city, with about Twenty Million inhabitants. the Houses of this city, are big and magestuosas caves of Stone, in those that it had not spread Electric, since the Electricity didn't exist. and in spite of That, the inhabitants of this city, optenМan the Electricity, necessary, thanks to the fireflies that were placed in those 'lamps of Stone the Support, and of skins the decorations that covered the fireflies that formed the Bulbs. for labar the Plates, big stone supports were used, also well-known as big Cubes of stone where, with the help of some animals Prehistoricks, the functions of Lababajillas, Labadora, ETC were made. the Television, such and as us we know it at the present time, in Preistorick of that City, it is a Drawer Everything of Stone, in the one that in Front, he/she has a great Window, for which Comes out the imАge of what you view is. while the Parabolic Antennas placed in the Roofs of the Houses, are wooden Teas, pointing toward the Space. the Placed Antennas above Rockvisions, they are With Form of an uve of Stone, or habeces, the calls Antennas of Rabbit that I eat their same name indicate, they are the Rabbits Prehistorick that the inhabitants of this city, use their ears, in Form of Antenna. the Alarm clocks that the inhabitants of this City use, use to wake up, they are supports of Stone, with the hour and the needles Carved by hand, for themselves. and I eat bell, a Bird is used that he takes charge of Hitting a Bell that there is Up of the Clock, when it arrives the Selected hour. and for another point nothing else. The name of That city that is in Hera of the Paleolithic / Neolithic one, corresponds that of Bedrock. where in the Outskirts of Bedrock. , in a called small pueblecillo VillaRock, is Two Houses. these sСn. the House of flintstones where you/they Live With very few Earnings, Mr. fred flintstone, the King of their House, Dressing the Typical one Brought orange with black stains, and their tie Greenish Blue. He/she has a normal head, with Black hair. and face of white Complexion. He/she has the Eyes of Black Color, and there are times, it is GruniСn, and of bad Character, and other times it is Vondadoso. wilma flintstone, the Queen of the House, the one which, flintstone always discusses With fred. this Has a Head of Complexion Blanca, and normal. He/she Has the Red Hair, with a Bun Behind. He/she Also has Two black Eyes, as their Husband fred. he/she has the colored lavios, of Red normal. You dressed with a Necklace of Pearls in the Neck, and a white Suit of Cabernaria, very Low cut, I brought and skirt. he/she is a witch in consequence, since always he/she wants that fred, his husband, save more than the bill, for this way to be able to Be stolen it, for his Whims. but it is married with fred, and that denotes in their Love toward him. fred and wilma, they Had a daughter, pebbles flintstone, the one Which, it is a Nait year-old girl, Revelde and Railway tie. He/she has a very Near Competitor, "Bamm-Bamm." but pebbles, doesn't like him/her that dominate her, that is to say, on the contrary. She dominates the man, not the man to Her. He/she has a small Head of Complexion Withe. he/she has the Red Hair, with a Bone in the head that maintains him/her up, a crossed Ponytail, that which seems that there are Two Ponytails, instead of one. He/she has Two beautiful eyes dark Blue, with some Black, and some colored beautiful lavios of Red soft. You dressed with a color Dress Pimk, with White lunars, Dress and Skirt. pebbles flintstone, is sometimes hamable, although others can end up being a True incordio. He/she goes to the School of Bedrock. where maintains a Loving Great Triangle. but. cСn how many children it maintains it? It is proud, it Hates the violence, he/she doesn't want problems, unless it is involved in them. It rejects that that not him combiene, and Sujerencias Accepts, if there are plans to trace. He/she helps in what can, if there is Solution in that problem. it is not Capricious, since he/she conforms to with that that him dИn. also, to Their daughter's part pebbles, will be united a new member in the Family flintstone, for the one Which, pebbles flintstone, it will Be relegated to Second place, and of course, it will feel Jealousies of the new Visitor. but apart from That, they also have their mascot Dino that is not more than a Dino Dog, Greedy-guts and Playful. it is of Lived Color, with black stains. This is the House of flintstones, and the same Family, in which there will be a Drastic change of personality in their own daughter pebbles flintstone. now we Go to the House of the Marble, in the one Which, they are Living. barney Marble, Nicknamed the Midget, for their Friend fred flintstone. He/she has a Head of Complexion Blanca and normal, with the Hair Rubio. He/she Has the Yellow Eyes, with Some Black. You dressed with a complete ChemМs, of Brown Color. and the Laugh that Puts always, is. "jМ-jМ-jМ-jМ-jМ" is Always in a good mood, in spite of Its friend's insults fred, for the one which, there are times he/she is always Fighting. he loves the Bowling, the same as its friend fred, and the Stellar Fights, the same as to its friend, also. it is married with their Wife, which we will speak Now. their name is Betty Marble. Betty Marble, the Queen of the House Marble, is a girl, also Cheerful, as her husband. He/she has a Head of Complexion Withe, with the hair All black one. he/she has a Blue Knot, behind completely. He/she has Two eyes of Black Color, and the Colored lips of Red soft. you dressed with a suit of Cabernaria all Blue, without Neckline, held by Two black Suspenders. it passes him/her the Same thing that to wilma, which is their best Friend, since whenever barney wins more than the bill, Betty, always takes advantage to glean in the ball of her husband's Skittles, to see if there is money, and to leave running with her friend wilma to the Stores. the Marble requested a Desire to a Shooting star, and a Baby was granted them. this it is. "Bamm-Bamm." Bamm-Bamm, is a Nait year-old boy, Strong and Athletic. He/she has a Head of Complexion Withe, with Withe's Hair. that is to say, it is Rubio alvino. he/she always has a Coarse of cabernМcola of Green color, in the right hand. and their Sentence is. "Bamm-Bamm, Bamm Bamm Bamm." He/she has Two yellow eyes, with some Black. but it is always Cheerful, and he likes to Press the Finger to People, before saying their famous Sentence. You dressed with kind of a Pant CabernМcola of Color Orange with black stains, and kind of a black Tape that vА in diagonal for all their body ending up fastened in their pant by a bone. he/she has in the Head, a Cap of brown color, with black stains. BА to the School of Bedrock. and he/she is always entering in Problems, thanks to pebbles that doesn't stop to go behind each boy that is planted before Her. he likes colavorar with all, and it is always willing to fight for something. he/she will attempt each thing, to get that Ms. pebbles flintstone, Notice him, or that at least, he Forms PАrte of its Loving Great Triangle. then, him already VerА like to continue with their Feminine conquest. to part of Bamm-Bamm, there is a mascot that you/they bought to Bamm-Bamm, called Hoppy, before called Jumps. the one which, it is a Brincangure, everything him of Green Color, including their head and ears. He/she has Two Black Eyes, and he/she is the best friend in Dino. he/she has black stains for all their loin, and for the Front part, he/she has a Green Bag without seams where in the one which, pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Hid of Small. while Bamm-Bamm, tried to Shake off the hands of pebbles, and its Conquest. good, because this has Been, the Foreword of this great history, and the presentation of All the Main Characters. I don't possess flintstones, neither to none of their characters. all they, are property of Hanna Barbera Productions, and Warner Broders. now yes, we already Go with the Chapters of The flintstones, In. Space Amenaze. our history, begins in the house of flintstone, in a beautiful day of Monday at Seven thirty of the morning.

Chapter one.  
The Jealousies of pebbles flintstone

in that same morning, at Seven thirty of the morning, Ms. wilma flintstone, rose of its Bed, since he/she Had to serve him/her the Breakfast to its daughter pebbles, since of VillaRock to the capital of Bedrock. , there was a great road, and the school, it always began at Nait in the morning. therefore, Ms. wilma flintstone, began to take out the necessary junks, to start to prepare its daughter's Breakfast pebbles, and already in passing, to prepare that of its hesposo. therefore, while he/she was preparing the fire, the kitchen of the house of flintstones, he/she had a window that gave to the kitchen of the Marble, and wilma, viС through Her, and he/she met With Betty Marble that was preparing the Breakfast of Bamm-Bamm. in that same instant, Betty you diС counts, that wilma, observed it and he/she said it. All well in the morning wilma? he/she asked the pelimorena. yes Betty, All vА biИn. he/she said the redheaded one, through the other window. I already see, you know, we always have to prepare the breakfast to our children. I would like that at some time, was them, those that got ready it. do you know wilma? Betty said. yes Betty. but you already know as sСn. pebbles on the other hand, he/she is always making something, and it is always busy, like to get ready the breakfast, every day. wilma said, while he/she prepared the milk. by the way Betty that what Bamm-Bamm usually takes to have breakfast is? wilma asked to Betty. in that moment, Betty said it. Bamm-Bamm, takes, any thing that I prepare him/her. and your daughter pebbles, continues with that mania of Fruty pebbles those? Betty asked to wilma, through the other window. yes Betty, Continues with the mania of the Cereals, Fruty pebbles. and the worst thing of Everything, was that before Two PiedrСlares cost. but esque now, Thent PiedrСlares costs. but I eat my daughter likes they, because it is necessary to be bought them. wilma said to Betty. Betty on the contrary told to wilma. Not I see reason wilma. you are consenting too much to your daughter pebbles, and like continue this way, you will Be begun to lose. Betty said. in that moment, wilma said. that you are being about Telling me Betty? he/she asked the redheaded one behind with the bun. I am telling you wilma that if you don't have enough money, don't buy Fruty pebbles, no matter how much your daughter likes they! Betty said. in that moment, wilma said to Betty, for the other Window. but if I don't buy him/her the Cereals Those, pebbles won't have breakfast at Home. since he/she told me that if there were not Cereals Fruty pebbles, he/she won't have breakfast anything at Home. wilma said to Betty Marble, while it put the milk in a Vol, and later it filled it with Fruty pebbles. in that moment, Betty said to wilma. Don't worry wilma, when she sees that you don't buy him/her the Cereals those in a Season, you will already see as it won't be him/her another remedy that to have breakfast another thing. Betty told her friend wilma. while it put a great Egg of Brontosaurio, to Beat. in that moment, wilma said. I don't Believe it Betty, you already know the Stubborn thing that he/she is my daughter. if of small it was already stubborn, now that he/she is Nait years old, the Иs Twice as much. wilma said to Betty, while it put Vol with Fruty pebbles, above the table of the kitchen. Betty said. your calm wilma that if it is stubborn, you will already see like he/she is removed the stubbornness. Betty said, while I/you/he/she Whipped the Egg of Saurian Bronto. wilma on the contrary, prepared the amburguesas of Bronto, so that as soon as gets up fred flintstone, he/she Had breakfast, without Grunts, for not meeting with its breakfast, above the table. in that moment, wilma Said. Good Betty, I have to leave you that have to call to pebbles, so that he/she has breakfast, and it is released to the school. wilma said to Betty. while Betty said. of Agreement wilma, I also Leave you that I have to call to Bamm-Bamm, so that he/she has breakfast, and it is released to the school. Betty said, while she entered toward the Dining room where barney, also called by Betty, Her CuchiCuchi, she slept to loose leg, in the Sofa. but let us leave the house of the Marble, and let us return to the House of flintstone. where in the one which, wilma flintstone, entered toward the Dining room where shone a beautiful piedrosofА with Cogines of Skin of Tiger, skin of Mammoth, and other skins, shone Placed in summit of them. therefore, wilma flintstone, was placed in front of a Door of Color Rosa where in the one which, there was a Poster, in which put. "pebbles flintstone." therefore, wilma, hit with the knuckles, the door, while he/she said. pebbles! pebbles, are you There? wilma asked. in that Same moment, its daughter's Feminine Sweet Voice responded. Yes, now I Go, a moment! pebbles said that was picking up its things. wilma said. Of agreement Affection, don't take a lot that Bamm-Bamm, having breakfast will be surely already, and soon it will pass to pick up you, so that you fence yourselves together to the School. wilma said, before the door of pebbles. I already Go, I already Go! pebbles said, from inside its room. after crМ minutes, the door opened up, and the candy Figure Of pebbles flintstone, flintstone Appeared before the Noses of wilma that he/she looked at it with Strange desires in its Brain. in that moment, pebbles said. Is my breakfast, Mom already? the redheaded girl asked with the bone in the head to her Mother. yes pebbles, your breakfast is already, in summit of the table. in that Moment, pebbles flintstone, came out Running, toward the Kitchen. when it arrived at the kitchen, he/she sat down in Piedrosilla that was before the table of the kitchen where was their Bowl, with the image of pebbles, when it was Bebita, full with Fruty pebbles, their Favorite breakfast. Therefore, pebbles flintstone, began to devour its breakfast, since he loved the fruty pebbles, while her mother, Caressed him/her the Red Hair, above the bone that maintained him/her the Crossed ponytail up. let us leave the house of flintstone, and we fence to the house of the Marble where in the one which, Bamm-Bamm, was already in the kitchen, eating its breakfast, while above the table, its Coarse CabernМcola of Green Color was, since it took it to all Parts. while Bamm-Bamm, he/she was calmly having breakfast, Betty Marble, her Adoptive mother, Caressed him/her Affectionately her beautiful one I peel Blanco. Bamm-Bamm, here didn't dress with the Suit CabernМcola. if not that you Dressed, with a Pant of Green Color, and a T-shirt of Blue Color Celeste. in the head, it takes a Cap of Blue Color Celeste, with black stains. in that moment, Betty, told him/her. Is today's breakfast good Bamm-Bamm? Betty asked to her son. if mom? it is as amМ I like it. Bamm-Bamm responded. in that same moment, Betty told him/her. He/she comes affection that surely, pebbles, he/she will Have finished Having breakfast, and you already know the little patience that has that girl. Betty said to Bamm-Bamm. if, that can Assure it. every morning when we leave together to the school, I tell him/her things of our infantile Love. But Иlla, is Shown very Cold with regard to that Topic, and no longer you as to tell him/her that want it madly. Bamm-Bamm said to its mother. in that moment, barney Marble, entered in the kitchen, since he had gotten up, and he said to Betty. yes cuchacucha, is this way. there am even once, pebbles flintstone, a Guantazo hit him/her, it is not known very well because FuИ, and our Bamm-Bamm, was still, without being revealed against Her. barney said. to Betty. That is of being a Gentleman Cuchicuchi! Furious Betty said. Bamm-Bamm, on the other hand, he/she had already Finished Having breakfast. and catching their coarse of CabernМcola, he/she said. Good Mom, I release myself yА that if nС, is made Late. of agreement? the boy said to his mother. It is well, Bamm-Bamm. Betty said, while she gave a Kiss to Bamm-Bamm, in the face. in that moment, barney, told him/her. Good-bye Bamm-Bamm. he/she said barney, while it put their finger before the hand of Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, Betty said. ho, ho. Bamm-Bamm, Bamm Bamm Bamm! he/she said the cabernМcola, while he/she left to barney in the floor, after Hitting him/her several Times of hizquierda to right. Betty said. cuchicuchi, you still continue Giving him/her The Finger. am there? barney said to its Wife. it is this way, Cuchacucha, since likes me comprovar its force. barney said, while he laughed. jМ, jМ, jМ. then he/she said. good, Good-bye, Bamm-Bamm. barney said, while Bamm-Bamm, Came out for the door of the House of the Marble, with address toward the House of flintstone, when the first Sunbeams, began to Light the Street of Villarroca. therefore, Bamm-Bamm Marble, after one minute Walking, it arrived at the House of the flintstone, and calling to the entrance door said. pebbles! are you clever? the boy Rubio alvino said. in that moment, from the interior of the house of flintstone, pebbles said. yes, I already Go! (that heavy) the redheaded girl thought with the bone of the Head. while it Left for the door, not without Before to say goodbye to their Mother wilma that the diС a Kiss in the Face. followed act, pebbles, Came out to the Street of Villarroca where Bamm-Bamm was that he/she said it. already hera hour, chiquilla! vueno, we Go to the School. Bamm-Bamm said, Holding on to of pebbles that Accepted its hand. in that same instant, and while the Two children were walking together toward the school of Bedrock. , pebbles flintstone said to Bamm-Bamm Marble. that Bamm-Bamm, esque not spends today me vАs to speak? pebbles asked to Bamm-Bamm. I prefer not to make it, at least at the moment. Bamm-Bamm said to pebbles. and that? have I maybe made you something bad? he/she asked the redheaded one with the bone in the head. nС, but you made it in their time!. Bamm-Bamm said. in that moment, pebbles said. to Yes? and that fuИ what I made you? for that esque I no longer remember that. pebbles said to Bamm-Bamm. you don't retaliate with stupidities, pebbles! if you Know it! Bamm-Bamm said to pebbles. I assure you that if I made You something bad, I no longer remember it. pebbles flintstone said, to Bamm-Bamm Marble. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said. look, I don't want to discuss With tigo! because, that is what you are looking for. Truth? Bamm-Bamm asked, indifferent toward pebbles. Bamm-Bamm Marble, interprets my silence! pebbles screamed flintstone, definitibamente. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said for yes. (that you are making Bamm-Bamm, if you continue treating this way her, you will lose it.) the same one was said. then he/she said. It is worth, perdСna, is that, you already know like I am. Bamm-Bamm said to pebbles. Because it is already hour that you Change! pebbles said, very mad. Bamm-Bamm Marble, decided to Be quiet, since the same one was sure, that if he/she said what was thinking with regard to pebbles, it would put the Paw hopelessly. therefore, the Two together, and talking of their things, they continued Walking, toward the school. when after For0 minutes Walking, the Two children, they sighted what seemed to be a great Building of Color Blanco, with a henorme Patio that Extended toward the West, where it Finished in the Class of Swimming. while To SurDeste, Covered Polideportivo was, and toward the Northeast, they were the Tracks, with its Field of Futpiedrol. they had arrived at the Capital of Bedrock. . Therefore, pebbles flintstone and Bamm-Bamm Marble, entered to the Building, for the door of Entrance, and they did with Astonishment that was already until Up of Children, and Girls. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to Bamm-Bamm. Good boy, I leave you here that will meet with my friends, and Friends. but before pebbles, can Come unfastened of Bamm-Bamm, this said it. pebbles waits! I love you a thing! he/she said bamm-Bamm to pebbles, while their interior told him/her. (we go champion, now it is the moment, you won't have another opportunity until after the school, and we will already see) he/she said their subconscious one. in that Moment, Bamm-Bamm said. pebbles, I know that am a little Rude with tigo sometimes, but. Bamm-Bamm said. pebbles said. if Bamm-Bamm. that more? The Redheaded girl asked with the bone in the Head. Bamm-Bamm, continued. well, I want... that... you know... that... that... in... truth... if... I am... enamo... hey pebbles? as you are? a boy of brown Hair said with Two eyes of black color. do you know who is? yes, indeed, it is ChИster, the son of Elmo piedrachini, that appeared in the same corridor, interrupting Bamm-Bamm that looked at it like to a miserable insect, to which had to take off of the mean. in that moment, pebbles said. Good Bamm-Bamm, I leave you here, I leave with ChИster, you will already Tell later me what you had to tell me. Is it worth? the girl asked, while you hiba Moving away Caught of the hand of Chester. Bamm-Bamm, thought for its Adentros. yes, I will already tell it to you. (You vАn to Give for the Ass!) Bamm-Bamm Marble said, while it Hit to the Floor with Rage, with its coarse CabernМcola of Green color, while he/she thought. (it will be this way ChИster, when I catch him/her!) he/she thought for their adentros, while he/she Went away for the Corridor of the school. let us return to the Walk of ChИster, the son of Elmo Piedrachini and pebbles flintstone. where in the one which, ChИster said. I don't understand like you have been able to come accompanied by That insolent CabernМcola of Bamm-Bamm. he/she said the pelicastaЯo. good, he/she has their good, Alone Corazoncillo it is necessary to know where to find it. pebbles flintstone said to ChИster. yes. their Good corazoncillo. ja, ja. jА!. ChИster Laughed. a CabernМcola Like Bamm-Bamm, he/she cannot love, since CabernМcolas, doesn't understand of feelings. the son of Elmo Piedrachini told its Friend pebbles flintstone that was listening that that chИster, it was loosing against Bamm-Bamm, its friend CabernМcola. in that moment, pebbles told him/her. to have, not All the CabernМcolas, is Bad, some are Good, and Bamm-Bamm, belongs one to Them! pebbles said, already very Serious. seriously you do think that of him? he/she asked the pelicastaЯo to pebbles. it is this way, that is what I think. pebbles said. good, because if that is what you think of him, because there are not you in love with him? ChИster asked, to pebbles. the truth, is that neither I know it. pebbles said to ChИster. but I don't think you to consent that insult him/her More, he is not it that your you say! pebbles said, losing Estrivos. Well pebbles!. I go you he/she is necessary to ask a Question, and I hope you tell me the Truth. Chester said. Ask! pebbles said. haМ VА, Chester said. Followed act Chester told pebbles flintstone. How many Times he/she has made You Love Bamm-Bamm, in what you take of Friends? PelicastaЯo asked to pebbles that stayed Thinking, although Иlla, already knew the Answer, since there was not Another. followed act, the redheaded girl with the bone in the Head, said to Chester. "None." pebbles flintstone said. there, it is. and didn't reason make you love any Time? he/she asked ChИster again to pebbles. well, nС knows it. do you Maybe know it? pebbles asked to ChИster. yes, Chester responded. and I will Say it. well, because he/she cannot Love you! Chester said to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles, Said to ChИster. Already BАsta! Be quiet YА! pebbles said, still Knowing that this was right. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to ChИster. that hour Иs? the Redheaded girl said with the bone in the Head. ChИster said. at this time, My dear pebbles flintstone, is Heit in the morning. does reason ask it to me? Chester asked its friend pebbles. good, he/she said it because, if you don't want that pass it biИn before going to Class, since this, begins at Nait in the morning. pebbles flintstone said, to its friend ChИster, while he/she looked him/her Up and down. the only Form of passing it Here BiИn pebbles, is inside a Cubicle, where not us VИan, and inside a Cubicle there is hardly space to make what you intend with I crumb. PelicastaЯo told its friend pebbles. I know a very Big Cubicle, and also, I know where it is. pebbles said to Chester, while he/she went him/her taking toward the place described by pebbles. therefore, after For minutes walking, Chester, he/she could See as the Two they had entered in Polideportivo, since at those hours, it was empty. in that moment, ChИster told pebbles flintstone. he/she imagined it. ViniИndo of TМ pebbles, imagined it. in that moment, pebbles said. Good ChИster. Do We Pass to the Action? the Redheaded girl asked with the bone in the Head, while she began to hug to chИster, the son of Elmo Piedrachini. ChИster said. good, As your you want. Chester said, at the same time that it began to Surround with its hands, to pebbles flintstone, for the neck, while the lАvios of the Two children, joined in a Deep Kiss with Language, since pebbles, he/she had Read many Magazines x, without the knowledge of its Mother. therefore, after crМ Eternal minutes, in those that the languages of the Two children didn't stop to play to each other, they retired, since the Oxygen (OTwo) began to Lack them. in that same moment, the son of Elmo Piedrachini, began to Play with its hands, Pechillos of pebbles flintstone, above its Dress Rosa with White points. while pebbles, began to Undress ChИster, for the part of Up, leaving you to See, a Body of a one0 year-old boy. therefore, and while ChИster and pebbles, began again to vesarse, ChИster, began to undress pebbles flintstone, for the part of Up, leaving you to See some Chests in formation, but that they were already quite Big. followed act, ChИster, began to Retire of the lАvios of pebbles flintstone, and it began to vesar its Small Breasts, provoking in pebbles, a sensation of Pleasure, since while ChИster Kissed the Tender and Small Breasts of pebbles flintstone, this he/she Began to give small Wailings. haaaaaaА, haaА, haА, hА, haaaaaaaА, haaА. therefore, and while pebbles flintstone, continued with its Wailings (haaaaА, haaaА, haА, hА), ChИster Piedrachini, vesando continued the tender and small Breasts of pebbles flintstone. after ChИster Piedrachini had Vesado the Small chests of pebbles flintstone, he/she Began to lick them with a lot of Pleasure, while pebbles flintstone continued Groaning. haaaА, haaaaaА, haaА, haА, hА, haaaaaА, hА. in that moment, chИster PiedrachМni, while Pechillos of Ms. pebbles licked flintstone, with the other hand, it began to remove him/her the Skirt to pebbles flintstone, leaving you to See a Beautiful Crack without pubic Body hair. in that moment, and while pebbles Continued Groaning (haaaА, haaaaaА, hoooС, haaА, yes, yes ChИster, yes, haaaaaaА.), ChИster, began to lick the rest of the Body of pebbles flintstone, until arriving to the girl's young Vagina. Followed act, pebbles flintstone, when ViС with Astonishment as ChИster Piedrachini introduced its language inside its vajina, that is to say, inside Иlla, he/she began to Groan Stronger (haaaaaaА! haaaaaaaА! haaaА! hА! hoooooС! Yes! If chИster! Continue Sucking my Vagina!), since to the Being of Early Age, Nait years old, although makes it a thousand Times, entering of a language in their young Vagina, always the escitaba more than the bill. haaaА! hАaaaaА! hА! haaА! hoooosМ! haaaasМ! pebbles groaned flintstone, at the same time in the one that ChИster Piedrachini, Continued Licking the Redheaded girl's young Vagina with the Bone in the Head. therefore, and while pebbles flintstone continued with its strong Wailings (haaaaaА! haaА! haА! haaaА! hoooСsМ! haaaasМ! chИster! ChИster that well make it!), chester piedrachini, took off of the Body of pebbles flintstone, full with Saliva and Dribbles, and he/she took off the Alone one, the Part of Below of its clothes, dejАndo that pebbles, sees a Small Polla that to Иllla, it seemed him/her Appetizing. therefore, pebbles flintstone, began to lower the Head for the whole Body of ChИster Piedrachini, until the Red lavios of pebbles, entered in contact with Polla of ChИster Piedrachini that felt like an Electric corriИnte, when feeling, the rosy language of pebbles flintstone, licking its Glans. therefore, ChИster Piedrachini, began to groan of Pleasure. haaaaА, haaaaА, haaА, haА, hА, yes pebbles, yes that well suck it, pebbles continues, it continues. ChИster Piedrachini said, while pebbles flintstone, continued licking Polla of the Same one. after Two0 lametadas, pebbles flintstone, opened its mouth, and he/she entered in her, Polla of ChИster Piedrachini. then, he/she began to suckle her and to move it, provoking in chИster Piedrachini, a Great EscitaciСn. haaaaaaА! haaaaА! haaА! yes pebbles! continue, my pebbles! continue, my stone! ChИster Piedrachini said, while pebbles flintstone, continued suckling its Polla, with slow and provocative movements from top to bottom. Warning! the children and girls of one0 and Nait years they won't be been able to run in the Reality. but this Fanfict, seeks to go much Further on, so Here, the one0 nine year-old children, and the girls of Nait and one0 years, Yes they will be been able to Run!. Let us continue. therefore, ChИster Piedrachini, continued Groaning, with great force, because of the slow and provocative movements From top to bottom that Ms. pebbles flintstone, he/she was making. haaaaaaaА! haaaА! hА! yes pebbles! yes Stone, Continues, vАs to make that he/she Runs me! ChИster Piedrachini said, while it Tolerated the Desires. but the passion with the one that pebbles flintstone Polla of Chester suckled Piedrachini, it increased, Chester, it could not Tolerate More, and it Exploded in a Full Race, inside the Mouth of pebbles flintstone that tube that to be taken out the polla of Chester of its mouth quickly, while this, continued expelling Semen that impregnated of white Pechillos of pebbles, and all its Body, at the time that of its Mouth, Piedrachini began to Resvalar small Cascades of Semen of ChИster, staining the floor of Polideportivo, in which you/they were the Two. in that same moment, ChИster Piedrachini, said it. Are you well? almost you Drown! ChИster said to pebbles that didn't stop of Coughing. Calm nС, esque your Great Race, didn't Wait for it, and he/she has entered me with so much Force that Almost Choke. I Sit down it. Ms. pebbles flintstone said to ChИster. while he/she Put on Face down. followed act, ChИster, with some its Saliba, began to lubricate the Anal Hole of pebbles, to Avoid to Damage it, when the Anal Penetration, since he didn't want to face fred's Fury flintstone, if passes him/her something bad to its daughter. therefore, when ChИster Piedrachini, comprovС that was already sufficiently Umedecido the Anal Hole of pebbles, with other little of their Saliba, became moist their Penis, so that enters more lijero. therefore, Chester Piedrachini, got without any difficulty, to introduce its Penis inside the Ass of pebbles. once ChИster Piedrachini had its polla inside the ass of pebbles flintstone, it Began to move it and to pump it inside the Ass of pebbles. the one Which, he/she Began to Groan Stronger Still. haaaaaaaА! haaaА! hА! haaaА! yes ChИster! continue! He-goat continues, don't give birth to! hoooooooСsМ! pebbles said, while it was Penetrated by ChИster, for the Ass. therefore, ChИster Piedrachini, continued Pumping its Polla inside the Ass of pebbles, while Hidden among a Pilar, where cannot Be detected, somebody Observed them very closely. let us continue with the Task, among pebbles flintstone, and ChИster Piedrachini. Which Continued with which chИster Piedrachini their Polla was pumping inside the Ass of pebbles, while this continued complaining about the Pleasure. haaaА! haaaА! haА! hooooosМ! ChИster continues! don't give birth to!, that I will Run! pebbles said, while not being possible to Tolerate the Desires, since the escitaciСn that felt, was already Extreme vastante, it Exploded in a Horgasmo. haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaА! while of their Vagina, the Vaginal liquid came out that stained the floor of Polideportivo, produciИndo a colorless puddle. in that same moment, and because of that ChИster, continued with the polla inside the Ass of pebbles, pumping, it suffered again, those spasms. and to the end of one minute, Chester, Exploded in a great horgasmo, filling the interior of the Ass of pebbles, of its Hot milk until that it was not neither drop. Then, ChИster Piedrachini, their Polla of the interior of the Ass of pebbles Took out flintstone, and it placed to the same one, Face up, in Such a Way that its pretty and Young Vagina, is in view of ChИster Piedrachini that with other Little of its Saliva, inpregnС the Vaginal Hole, in Such a Way that its Penis doesn't make damage to pebbles, when entering Somewhere around. this way puИs, ChИster Piedrachini, introduced its polla inside the Vagina of pebbles flintstone, until it was in position, to begin again, with the pumping. pebbles, on the other hand, Told him/her. be already, be already inside! the Redheaded girl said with the bone in the Head, to Chester Piedrachini that receiving her Сrden, you/he/she Began to Pump Polla inside the vagina of pebbles, at the same time in the one that this, groaned. haaaaaaА! haaА! hАaaА! hooooСsМ! yes chester! if, don't Give birth to! that I Like! hoooooooС! haaaaaМ!. therefore, ChИster Piedrachini told pebbles flintstone. do you like Vixen? do you Like what is making you ChИster? that didn't make it to you Bamm-Bamm. hИ? he/she said chИster, while it followed follАndose to pebbles flintstone for CoЯo. pebbles on the contrary, alone he/she said. me same dА Bamm-Bamm, now! ChИster, alone I want that your you follow FollАndome! haaaaaaaА! haaaaaasМ! continue! follow chИster! I will Run! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaА! pebbles flintstone said, at the same time in the one that of its Vagina, it began to Leave the Vaginal Liquid that dipped the Floor of Polideportivo again, dejАndo another colorless Charquillo. while chИster, FollАndose continued pebbles flintstone for CoЯo, he/she said. pebbles! pebbles! yes Stone! continue moving, I will Run! Chester Piedrachini said, at the same time that it took out its polla of the interior of CoЯo of pebbles, and he/she said it. where you want it, my baby? ChИster asked Piedrachini to pebbles flintstone. pebbles, alone he succeeded in saying, where your you want, My chИster! pebbles said, while chИster, Loosed all its Semen, for the whole Body of pebbles flintstone that immediately, it rubbed it to him for all the Sides, while it Brought near its Head to Polla of ChИster Piedrachini, to Receive, a Run Segunda, inside its Throat, and this Time, without Problems. therefore, pebbles flintstone, you VeviС the whole Second Jet of Semen of Chester Piedrachini, until to this, he didn't have left neither a single Drop. soon after, the Two, they got dressed. after being had Dress completely, ChИster Piedrachini, told pebbles flintstone. that that has Looked like each other? he/she asked. BiИn, he/she has looked like each other stupendously. the redheaded girl said with the bone in the Head. in that same moment, chИster Piedrachini, said. biИn, because deverМamos to leave yА, since sСn the tomorrow's Heit and ForFaiy. Chester said, while its Piedrorreloj looked that marked the tomorrow's Heit and ForFaiy. in that same moment, pebbles said. because anything, VАmonos yА to Class, won't be that we arrive Late. pebbles, tackle of the hand of ChИster Piedrachini said. once the Two, abandoned huvieron Polideportivo, from behind of a Pilar, it was Heard. Bamm-Bamm, Bamm Bamm Bamm!. and for each word a Blow. after giving the Faiy Swats with so much Force, one of the pillars, left, Callendo to the floor of the polideportivo, and with him, the Person that was climbed in him that was not Another that the Friend of pebbles, Bamm-Bamm Marble that any Damage was not made, to CaИr to the floor, since the Fall, Braked it to him Own Pilar, in which was climbed, suffering this, more than Own Bamm-Bamm. finally, when Bamm-Bamm Marble rose, he/she Left of the place, with a Fury in its Face. let us leave Polideportivo, with Pilar Party and made bits in the floor of the same one, and we fence to the Classrooms of the school. where in those which, mainly in the Primera, ChИster and pebbles, the First had Arrived, since nobody, still had suvido. this way puИs, and while the Two children were talking of their things, somebody entered together for the door of the Classroom, and them viС. finally, when that person was inside the Classroom, she Closed the Door of the same one, with a violent Slam. finally, and without mediating Word some, that person that is not another that Bamm-Bamm, sat down in its place, and he/she waited the professor, and to the rest of Students that there still was not suvido. Let us leave the school, and we fence to the House of flintstone. where in the one Which, fred flintstone, the Father of pebbles flintstone, he/she had already gotten up, taken a shower, and shaving. therefore, we find it in the kitchen, eating up the amburguesas of BrontoSaurio, when the Woman of the same one, wilma, entered in the kitchen saying. Good morning fred. fred said. Good morning Affection. did you want Something? fred asked. he/she is this way fred, he/she wanted to speak to you of the Cereals Fruty pebbles, those that so much our daughter Likes you/they. wilma said to its husband. yes that passes with them? fred asked. good fred, like you will be able to imagine, those Cereals, before Two PiedrСlares Cost. nС? wilma asked to fred. yes, before Fruty pebbles, Two PiedrСlares cost. does reason ask it? fred said to wilma. good, I ask it, because now, Fruty pebbles, one0 PiedrСlares costs. wilma said to fred. one0 PiedrСlares a Box of Fruty pebbles of those? fred said to wilma. he/she is this way fred. one0 piedrСlares, a Box of Fruty pebbles. wilma said to its husband. good, because we cannot be buying that every Day. non creИs wilma? fred asked. that same I thought fred. so what I have been happened, is to tell to pebbles that eat up no longer more things of Those, since already the fashion of Fruty pebbles, those finished. wilma said to fred. Not it will work! he/she said fred. that fred flintstone said? wilma asked. alone I said that won't work! fred said to wilma. because that you joda, and coma another thing! wilma said, while poniИndo dirty laundry of pebbles was, to wash. when in that same instant, they called to the door. Toc, Toc, Toc. in that moment, fred said. who Иs? Mrs. wilma flintstone, Lives Here? the gentlemen asked that were in the door. it is this way, my wife wilma flintstone Lives Here, but now, he/she cannot Assist you. if you want, I can Assist you. fred said to those Gentlemen. it is well, Mr. flintstone. can the door open up? They asked those Gentlemen to fred flintstone. of course, fred said. and followed Act, fred flintstone, opened them the door. then he/she told them. they would like to pass to my House, since I suppose that we will have to speak of Something. it is not This way? fred asked to those Gentlemen. Indeed, Mr. flintstone, we have to speak. the gentlemen said, while they passed to the interior of the house of flintstone. after the crМ Gentlemen they were inside the house, fred flintstone, Closed the door, and sitting down on the Sofa told them. well, that you need to speak? fred asked. in that moment, the gentlemen PiedroSkina, said. you, Mr. flintstone will see. their wife wilma flintstone, called us the other time, and it Accepted the Adoption of a new Tenant in the Family flintstone. now, we ask him/her. do you Accept that Adoption? or it doesn't Accept it. good, we already have a called girl pebbles flintstone, and I don't taste as him/her vА to sit down the Adoption of a new tenant. but since wilma flintstone Accepted it, because Ahead. fred flintstone said. in that moment, Mr. PiedraSkina said. Well, Mister flintstone. here he/she Has their new Tenant. Mr. PiedraSkina said, giving to Mr. flintstone, a small Boy, called Slate. in that moment, fred, when Seeing it said. hoooС, is beautiful, and I don't have Heart to leave it Abandoned in the Street. BiИn is, we will call it, Slate flintstone. in that moment, Gentlemen PiedraSkina, said. that he/she enjoys it, Mr. flintstone, has, and say it to its Wife. of Agreement? one of crМ Gentlemen PiedraSkina said. if Mr., I will tell it to him. as soon as those Gentlemen they left for the Door, and they closed it, fred said. Poor pebbles, as we will tell him/her that it is no longer alone in the family, and stiller that what we have adopted, is a boy Baby. fred flintstone said, while it Left toward the Patio where for the Other side, fred's Friend, barney, was hechado in an Amaca, since they, had Vacations. in that same moment, fred said. does Midget hear, can you Come a Moment? fred said. in that moment, barney Marble, got up of Amaca, and he said. if, I already go fred. barney said, while the fence that separated them Jumped. when it arrived to where fred, barney was he said. that such a fred? as it has dawned today the family flintstone? barney asked. well, you already see Dwarf, with This. fred said, while it showed to Slate flintstone. in that moment, barney said. he/she hears fred, it is beautiful the Baby that you have Adopted. truth? barney asked to fred. if barney, is beautiful. he/she said fred with a Sad Face. in that moment, barney said. good, I don't see that you like to Have it fred. barney said. if, if I like to Have it barney. but there is another problem. he/she said fred to their friend the Midget. and which fred is? barney asked to fred. well, you will See Dwarf, your you know that we Have a called daughter pebbles flintstone. nС? fred asked to barney. yes fred, undoubtedly we know it. since it is my haijada. and that the problem is? barney asked to fred. non midget, that it is not the problem. he/she said fred to barney. then fred which the Problem is? barney asked. is it that not you dАs barney Counts? he/she said fred to barney, returning him/her to Teach to Slate flintstone. barney said to fred. already you to that you Refer, fred. Poor pebbles flintstone. barney said to fred. if Midget, Poor pebbles flintstone. he/she said sad fred. barney said. pebbles, would rot encelarse, and as he/she makes it, it will be very difficult that speaks to you again. barney said to fred. it is this way Dwarf, we can lose our daughter pebbles flintstone, and she, is a Beautiful Stone, as so that we Lose it now, after we have raised her us. fred said to barney. good fred, in all ways, all lost one is not. barney said to fred. already you that you are I him diciИndo to get up the Spirit barney. but there is nothing to do. Everything is Lost. fred said with tears in his Eyes. good fred, pebbles, perhaps not you encela, and he/she understands the situation. that is to say, she is not Silly, and also, it has been a beautiful Bebita. for that reason, she will understand the Situation that you have Adopted now. . he/she said barney to fred. Thank You Midget. let us hope it is this way. fred said to barney. good fred, I will fall asleep A little in Amaca. I will see you Later. of Agreement? barney asked to fred. of Agreement Midget, we will See each other Later. fred said, while he Entered inside the House, with the new Baby Slate flintstone, and he closed the door of the Patio. while barney, returned to Amaca, while he Thought. (although thinking it better, it is possible that pebbles flintstone, don't understand the situation, and he/she sits down jealousies for the New fred Baby and wilma flintstone, Slate flintstone.). barney Marble thought, while it was slept in Amaca. Let Us Return to the House of flintstone. where in the one which, fred said to wilma. hey wilma? look at what you/they have Given us! fred said to wilma. in that moment, wilma Came out of the kitchen, and looking at the Baby, he/she said to fred. fred, is the Baby that I Requested! wilma said to fred. yes wilma, I wait that you Like it, since he/she will be the only son that you Have. fred told his Wife wilma. in that moment, wilma said to fred. because you tell me That that he/she enjoys with him, since the only son that has, will be since we have pebbles flintstone, and that our daughter is, Also? wilma asked to fred flintstone. it won't Be it when pebbles finds out what you have Made, wilma. fred said to wilma, his wife. I sit down it fred! but pebbles flintstone, has to get used to that there is another Baby in the House, and that he/she is our son! wilma said to fred. fred said to wilma. You Are Right wilma! he/she finished consenting to That niЯata! fred said to wilma. although for the other side he/she said. (the one that will arm, my Mother!) fred said. and Almost spending the whole Day in company of their new Baby Slate flintstone, the Afternoon it arrived. let us leave flintstone, and their new Baby Adopted Slate flintstone, and let us Return to the school of Bedrock. . where in the one which, everything had usually Lapsed, escepto for the matter, for the one which Bamm-Bamm Marble, was really mad. we fence to the corridor of Exit where in the one Which, pebbles and Bamm-Bamm, they Coincided again. and being shaken hands, they began to Walk toward Villarroca, while the Sun, began to go disappearing for the West. in that same instant, while the Two children were Walking, pebbles flintstone said to Bamm-Bamm Marble that had a Face that meant, I will kill Somebody. that what Bamm-Bamm spends is? you are very Strange. pebbles said to its friend. for that ask it pebbles? Bamm-Bamm asked to its friend. nС, for anything. only, because you have not spoken to me during the whole Day, in the one that have sat down together in all the Classes of the School, and in the Recess, I have not seen you. where you were? pebbles asked to Bamm-Bamm. You are lucky of not having seen me in the Recess, and that gets rid, of what could have you fact to tМ, and to your boyfriend! Bamm-Bamm said, very mad. in that moment, pebbles said. Bamm-Bamm comes. if your you know that me You... NАda, forget it. pebbles said to its Friend. in that moment Bamm-Bamm said to pebbles. yes, don't worry that I Forget Everything. do you want him to forget the day in that we met each other, and be let us as some strangers? because if you want, I Also forget it! Bamm-Bamm said. in that moment, pebbles said to Bamm-Bamm. be not who understands you! pebbles said to its friend. I don't want you to forget. me the only thing that I want to Know, is that demons Happen you! pebbles said again. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble said. that what it happens me? that what it happens me! pebbles looks, don't swell more the eggs that I already have them quite swollen! Bamm-Bamm said, furious. in that moment, pebbles said to Bamm-Bamm. Bamm-Bamm listens. already you that you are furious, and that is noticed in the Face. but I want to know what Spends. if you tell it to me, I could help you. so, tell me what spends. pebbles told its friend Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble told pebbles flintstone. pebbles looks, I don't make you he/she swims Here, because somebody could See us! but I want you to know that win they are giving me of injuring! So Prostitute! Bamm-Bamm Marble told its friend pebbles flintstone. in that moment, Redheaded NiЯa with the bone in the Head that maintains him/her up a Crossed Ponytail told its friend CabernМcola. Listen to me Bamm-Bamm. not you that demons spend. but I want you to know that if you want my help, I will lend it to you. pebbles said, to its friend CabernМcola, Bamm-Bamm. I don't need your wretch he/she Helps, pebbles flintstone! Bamm-Bamm Marble said, Hitting with Abruptness to pebbles flintstone, sending it toward a near Wall, making that pebbles, Crossed it whole, injuring. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble said. he/she has it to him desert, and it was looking for it to him! CabernМcola said. in that same moment, pebbles flintstone, rose and Coming closer to Bamm-Bamm told him/her. Very Well Bamm-Bamm, we have finished as Friends! until qui my friendship has arrived with Tigo! pebbles said to Bamm-Bamm Marble. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble said. I find stupendous pebbles! he/she Finished among us, so already you can leave your alone one to your stupid Cottage! Bamm-Bamm Marble said, while it Left Running toward its House. while pebbles flintstone, said in all directions. I don't need that nobody Accompanies! Damned CabernМcola! pebbles said, while it continued walking Alone toward its House. finally, and after For0 Minutes Walking, Small pebbles flintstone Nait years old, arrived before the door of its House, while viС like Bamm-Bamm Marble, entered in his, and he/she closed the door suddenly. therefore, pebbles flintstone, entered in its House, and he/she Closed of a Slam the entrance door. in that same instant, fred from the Kitchen, said it. pebbles, come to the kitchen, we Have a Surprise! their father said that heard it arrive. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said. Of Agreement PapА, I Go at once! pebbles flintstone said, while he/she went running toward the kitchen. when it arrived at the kitchen, redheaded NiЯa with the bone in the Head said to its Father. Well PapА, I am already Here. which that Surprise? pebbles asked. in that moment, fred said. pebbles, I introduce you to our New Son, Slate flintstone. fred said, while it put to the Baby above the table of the kitchen, so that his daughter pebbles flintstone, saw it. but as soon as the ViС, pebbles said. reason not me avisАsteis of this. Dad? pebbles asked to its Father. in that moment, fred said. You will see daughter, sit down in the piedrosilla that I have to explain to you the situation, you don't fence yourself to Anger. fred said. in that same moment, pebbles, sat down on the seat, as fred he/she said. in that same moment, seeing that their daughter pebbles flintstone was seated in the seat, fred began. You Will See pebbles. when wilma, that is to say Your Mother called to Gentlemen PiedraSkina, the gentlemen told him/her that they had been to a Tender Baby Abandoned, called Slate, and they asked it that if she wanted to Adopt it, to that which, wilma, that is to say. Your mother, said that yes that stayed it, without Thinking of TМ. and he/she looks that yС has told it to him. but he/she has told me that you have to learn how to cohabit with the Baby. fred told his daughter pebbles flintstone, the one which alone he Said. I Understand it PapА. pebbles flintstone said. do you understand it? fred asked his daughter pebbles flintstone. yes PapА, I understand it. I understand it that have already grown until turning the Nait Years of Age as me, now you want to relegate me to the second Place, As daughter! pebbles flintstone said, screaming to its Father, fred flintstone. in that moment, fred said to his daughter. pebbles waits, that is not what happens, he/she Listens! fred told his daughter pebbles. but in that same instant, pebbles flintstone said to its Father. I don't have nothing else to Listen! pebbles said, crying, while he/she locked in its Room. in that moment, fred flintstone said For Yes. Poor pebbles. that if that has left it made Powder. fred said, while him and His wife, they Had dinner, since pebbles flintstone, he had said when they called it that she, didn't want to Have dinner. Therefore, wilma, and fred, they Had dinner calm, and they gave of Eating to Slate flintstone and they went to Fall asleep, since the Night he/she had taken a bath completely, the Town of Villarroca, of the city of Piedradura.

Chapter Two.  
For the Love of pebbles flintstone, the Bet.

the following morning, fred's Wife, that is to say, wilma flintstone, rose again, at the tomorrow's Seven and crМ0, to go to the kitchen, and preparАr the Breakfast of Slate flintstone, since The Baby, always ate at Heit in the Morning, according to they had told him/her those Gentlemen of PiedraSkina. therefore, once wilma had entered in the Kitchen, it Began to Take out the necessary junks, to prepare the food of Slate flintstone. in that moment, fred flintstone, since was awake from Six in the morning, he/she heard as wilma, her wife, was in the kitchen of her House, and followed Act, she went toward her. when he/she entered in the kitchen, wilma said to its husband. Good morning fred. As you have Slept Today? fred's Wife asked. good wilma, I have slept Well. but there is something of what I want to speak to you, wilma. fred said to his Wife. well fred, I am willing to speak with you. what is what you want to Be? wilma asked to its husband. you will see wilma, he/she didn't love you that, But our daughter pebbles flintstone, it is Jealous, to Have adopted That Beautiful Baby. fred told his wife wilma. in that moment, wilma said to its Husband. You will see fred, we were already speaking of that yesterday morning. do you Remember? wilma said to its husband. yes, and we agree that although our Daughter pebbles, becomes Jealous that would pass of Her, what happens happens. fred said to his Wife. in that moment, wilma said. because it is already! also, don't worry fred, when pebbles Sees that Baby it already stops a lifetime, herself, he/she will begin to realize that there is another boy, to part of Her. wilma said to fred. fred flintstone, on the contrary, said. I don't believe it wilma. you already know like it is pebbles, and like he/she Wears out them. fred said to his wife. in that moment, wilma said to fred. calm fred, you will already see as everything it leaves Well. wilma said, while ViberСn of Slate prepared flintstone. therefore, for the Window of the Marble, Betty Marble, Came closer toward the Window, and she said. Good Morning wilma. as you are? he/she asked the pelimorena from the Caverns to their friend. well, well Betty, enough Well, in the Front. escepto for a Thing. wilma said to Betty. is there, does it fence, and that what passes with that Thing is? Betty Marble asked to her friend. because you will See Betty, it is that my daughter and your Niece pebbles, locked yesterday in its Room, and he/she didn't want to Have dinner, and that that yС, I called it several times, so that comes to the kitchen. but its answer, was. not me dА the Desire of Leaving my Room! wilma said, imitating its daughter's Voice pebbles. in that moment, Betty said to her friend. Give Time to your daughter pebbles, wilma. he/she will already be passed, and it is NiЯa that was before again. Betty told her friend wilma. estabiИn Betty. if that is it that your you say, that will be exactly, what I make. wilma said to Betty. I assure it to you wilma, pebbles or later, he/she has to realize, that there is another Person in the family flintstone, and he/she has to learn how to cohabit with Иlla. Betty told her friend wilma. Well Betty. but as much as time has to happen so that pebbles the one is again of Before? wilma asked to Betty. not a lot of wilma, so single Two Days. once the first Two Days pass, pebbles is the one that was again. Betty said to her friend. of agreement Betty. good, I have to leave you, since I have to prepare fred's breakfast, since if nС, I will have to support their Grunts during the whole Day. wilma said to Betty, while he/she entered again to the interior of the kitchen. in that moment, Betty said. See You Later wilma. Betty said, while she also entered to the interior of the kitchen, since she was preparing the Breakfast of Bamm-Bamm. let us return to the kitchen of flintstone where in the one which, wilma flintstone, began to heat its daughter's breakfast pebbles flintstone, consisted of the last box of Cereals, Fruty pebbles, since that to its daughter, liked him/her a lot. therefore, and while fred flintstone, it was sat down in the piedroSofА, reading PieriСdico of the tomorrow's Seven and Faiy0, wilma flintstone, came closer to the color door Rosa, in which hung the Poster in which Put. "pebbles flintstone." and Hitting the door, he/she said. pebbles, has to have breakfast! wilma said to voice in Scream. but from inside the room, pebbles, didn't answer. in that same instant, wilma Hit the door again, while he/she said. pebbles! I don't think it to you to Repeat More another time! I don't plan to consent you more! Salt to have breakfast, if you want, and if not, Veto to the School! wilma said Screaming to its Own daughter pebbles that was in the room. in that moment, fred flintstone said to its wife. don't speak in that tone to your daughter pebbles wilma, since at the End, you will Lose it. fred said to his wife. then, he/she sat down in PiedroSofА again, to continue with their reading. in that same moment, the door of the Bedroom of pebbles flintstone, opened up suddenly, and of the same one, the Redheaded girl went out with the bone in the head saying to her Mother. I already go mom, it is not necessary that you scream me! seem that you no longer love me, we already go loudly, you have already left me as your second daughter! pebbles said Screaming to its Mother. in that same moment, Slate flintstone, woke up, and he/she began to cry. guaaaaaА! guaaaaaaА! guaaaaaaaА! the Baby cried that was in the room of wilma and fred. in that same moment, wilma said to its daughter. well pebbles, as your you want. if you want to have breakfast, you have breakfast! and if you don't want to have breakfast, you can already leave to the school! their mother said, while she entered in her room, to assist to Slate flintstone that didn't stop to cry (guaaaaaА! guaaaaaaА! guaaaaaА!). in that same moment, pebbles flintstone, Passed before its Father, with address toward the kitchen, when his Father, said it. Good morning, My Stone. as you have slept? fred asked to his daughter. but their daughter's only answer pebbles flintstone, was. I am no longer the Stone of anybody, I am only one Relegated to second daughter! pebbles said, while he/she entered in the kitchen. once inside the same one, pebbles flintstone, sat down in Piedrosilla that was before the table of the kitchen, and followed Act, it began to devour its breakfast, consisted of Cereals Fruty pebbles, with Milk. let us leave pebbles that finishes Having breakfast Calm, and let us return to fred's room and wilma flintstone. where in the one which, fred and wilma, they were making Caresses to Slate flintstone, their Adoptive new Baby, while this Laughed (ja ja ja ja ja ja jА), since he liked a lot the caresses of their Adoptive Own Parents. therefore, wilma flintstone, said to its Husband. fred listens, take charge of Slate, until I return of the city. of agreement? wilma said to fred, while he/she put on a chaquetilla of Skin of MamЗt. in that moment, fred said. it is biИn wilma, of Agreement, I will take charge of this Treasure. fred said, while it played with the Baby. (Cuchicuchicuchicuchi). while that on the contrary, Ms. pebbles flintstone Nait years old, had already come out of its House, with address toward the School, Alone, since is not spoken with Bamm-Bamm, from that Incident of Yesterday's Afternoon. let us leave pebbles, walking toward the school, and let us return to the house of flintstone. where in the one which, wilma flintstone, fred's wife, said to her Husband, since it was the Tomorrow's Seven and FaiySeven. well fred, do you already know where Viverones is? wilma asked to its Husband. it is this way, wilma. fred said to his wife. you where he/she is the Food of Slate flintstone. fred said, while he sat down in his Particular rocker, with the Baby in arms, to move him/her, while him haciМa tickles, in the belly, and he told him/her. Cuchicuchicuchicuchi. while fred flintstone, the husband of wilma flintstone, continued playing with its Adopted Baby, this on the contrary, it had left the house of flintstone, toward GarАsh. when it arrived to GarАsh, wilma was mounted in its TroncomСvil, and it started it, pateАndo with the PiИses, in the floor. finally, wilma, Came out of GarАsh, with TroncomСvil, and it Left toward the Capital of Bedrock. . let us leave wilma mounted in their TroncomСvil, and we fence to the house of the Marble. where in the one which, barney Marble, slept to loose leg, in the Sofa of the dining room, since he liked to sleep there. while for the Other side, Betty Marble, he/she was looking to the House of flintstone, with Strange desires in their mind. but later, he/she looked their dear son at Bamm-Bamm, and he/she told him/her. good Bamm-Bamm, I wait that today the school, is given the same as yesterday. of agreement? Betty said to her son. of agreement Mom, I will attempt it. I hope not to meet with that Stranger pebbles! Bamm-Bamm said, while it Left the House of the Marble. but in that same moment, Bamm-Bamm thought for yes. (cannot reason forget its name? their name repeats every night, in my brain. pebbles, pebbles, pebbles). CabernМcola thought Rubio Alvino. therefore, he/she started to walk, missing the girl that always accompanied him/her toward the school, and he/she came with him. but continuing alone for the Road, it happened for before pebbles flintstone that took their same direction, without telling him/her neither I tweet. therefore, and after For0 minutes of Walk, the Two children, each one for their side, they arrived at the school, fair at the tomorrow's Heit and oneFaiy. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble, came out Running toward the Patio of the same one, to play with its friends. while Ms. pebbles flintstone, met with Mr. Arnoldo that told him/her. good morning pebbles. as you have slept? he/she asked the redheaded one to their Redheaded friend with the bone in the head. biИn Arnoldo, well. pebbles said, without showing any concern, for the problems that he/she has in its house, with the new tenant. in that same moment, Arnoldo said to pebbles. does pebbles hear that you find if we go to a place and do we pass it biИn until the Classes begin? Arnoldo asked, to its friend, while he/she looked at it with Eyes golositos. good, because if your you like, pebbles said to its friend. and therefore, the Two children, they left the central corridor, toward the patio of the school. once in the Patio of the school, pebbles and Arnoldo, they Crossed it entirely, while they walked with address toward kind of a Cave that was toward the South of the Patio of the school. when they arrived to the South Part of the same patio, pebbles, viС a great cave of Stone that never before had seen. followed act, asked its friend Arnoldo. Does Arnoldo hear, from when he/she makes that that cave is there? the Redheaded girl asked with the bone in the head to her friend. you will see pebbles, this cave is here, since we enter to the school, for the first time. and also, he/she knows it to him, as the Virgin Cave, since here pebbles, many girls of the school, they have lost their virginity, follando with their friends. Arnoldo said, while it introduced Ms. pebbles flintstone, inside the Cave. once the Two were inside Her, Arnoldo, closed the Doors of the cave, the same thing that the window, only leaving them, to Regilla, so that enters them the light and the Oxygen (OTwo), necessary. then, pebbles said. there is that vonita is inside. non creИs Arnoldo? pebbles asked to Arnoldo. If, it is this way pebbles. another thing, what I will make with you pebbles, is because alone I want Fuck with tigo. don't think that for that reason, I love you, of agreement? Arnoldo said to pebbles. of Agreement Arnoldo. also, me alone I also want Fuck with you, since I don't like your. pebbles said to Arnoldo. biИn is. do we begin yА? Arnoldo said to pebbles. of Agreement, Arnoldo. Let us begin. pebbles said to Arnoldo. and saying these Words, and yА that was the tomorrow's of MАrtes Heit and TwoFaiy. pebbles flintstone, began to come closer to Arnoldo with much care, for not hurting him/her. and planting their soft and red lavios on those of Arnoldo, they melted the Two in a deep Veso with language, in the one which, the language of pebbles flintstone, rollicked with the language of Arnoldo, while they got entangled the Two, in the mouth of the Other one. while the Two children were sunk in a deep one and I release veso with language, the hands of Arnoldo, began to play the small chests of pebbles flintstone, above their dress Rosa with white points, while the hands of pebbles flintstone, began to Caress the Chest of Arnoldo, above its yellow suit with black stains. finally, and after Faiy minutes in those that pebbles and Arnoldo, they were sunk in their world of Passion and of Burning fire, the Oxygen (OTwo), began to lack them, for that that tubieron that to retire, to be able to Breathe. in that same moment, Arnoldo, began to undress pebbles flintstone for the Part of Up, leaving you to see some small Chests, with the Rosy Aureoles, while pebbles flintstone, began to undress Arnoldo for the part of Up, leaving you to see the boy's perfect Body. in that same moment, Arnoldo said to pebbles. does pebbles hear, do you want him to Caress your small Chests? Arnoldo asked. of Agreement Arnoldo, make me that that your you want. the redheaded girl said with the bone in the head to Arnoldo. therefore, Arnoldo, began to Caress, and to knead the tender and small Breasts of Small pebbles flintstone that began to Groan. haaaaaА, haaaaaА, haaА, haaaaА, haaaА... pebbles groaned flintstone. but followed act, Arnoldo covered him/her the mouth, and he/she said it. I silence pebbles, make it in silence, since the Virgin cave, is in the middle of Patio, and they can Hear us. Arnoldo said to its friend. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said. ho, I sit down it Arnoldo. the girl said. and followed act, Arnoldo, continued kneading the small Chests of pebbles, while this, groaned for under. haaaА, haaaaА, haaaА, haaА, haА, Arnoldo continues, it continues, you don't give birth to that I like. pebbles said for the low thing, while Arnoldo said. do you like pebbles? this said. yes, it continues, Arnoldo continues, you don't give birth to. pebbles told its friend Arnoldo, the periodiquero. after crМ minutes kneading the Chests of pebbles, Arnoldo, took off the part of below of the suit, leaving that pebbles, sees the Penis of Arnoldo, since this, era of one0 exact centimeters. in that moment, Arnoldo said to its Friend. Do you want to suck me the polla pebbles? Arnoldo asked to pebbles. Of course, Arnoldo! pebbles said, while it lowered its Head toward the polla of Arnoldo. when the lavios of pebbles entered in contact with the polla of this, pebbles flintstone, stuck out its soft and rosy tongue, and he/she began to lick with circЗlos, the glans of the polla of Arnoldo, while Arnoldo, groaned for the low thing. haaaaА! haaaaА! haaaА! haА! hА! if pebbles, continues this way! Arnoldo said, while he/she saw as its friend pebbles flintstone, he/she licked the glans of Polla of Arnoldo. past Faiy minutes, in those which, pebbles flintstone, he/she was licking the Glans of the polla of Arnoldo, pebbles, he/she entered it whole in the mouth, and it began to be suckled her from top to bottom, with slow and provocative movements. while Arnoldo said, while he/she Groaned. haaaА! haaА! pebbles! pebbles continues, continue! you go he/she is necessary to make that he/she runs me! haaaaaaА! Arnoldo screamed, while it exploded in a tremendous Orgasm, since Arnoldo, era of Precocious Ejaculation. this way puИs, all the Semen that left the polla of Arnoldo, flooded the interior of the Throat of pebbles flintstone, the one which, he/she began to cough, while small cascades of the semen of Arnoldo, began to fall for the corner of their lavios. in that moment, Arnoldo told its Friend pebbles. are pebbles well? he/she asked the Redheaded one. if, calm, it is that it happens to me whenever somebody one runs in my mouth, with so much force. pebbles told its Friend Arnoldo, the one which, this said. I sit down it Miss flintstone! Arnoldo said to pebbles. Calm Arnoldo, you are not the only one that you are of Precocious Ejaculation. pebbles said to its Friend. in that moment, Arnoldo, seeing that the thing had not been serious, it removed him/her the Skirt Rosa to pebbles, leaving you to see a young vagina, without Pubic body hair. in that moment, Arnoldo, put on in such a way that their lavios, entered in contact with the vagina of pebbles. and as soon as he/she had it in front of their lavios, Arnoldo, stuck out its tongue, and it began to suck the vagina of pebbles, while this, began to Groan but Strong. haaaaaА! haaaА! haaaА! haaА! haaА! haaА! haА! Arnoldo, continues! yes! Yes! don't give birth to! I am dying from the pleasure! pebbles said, at the same time in the one that began to feel spasms in its Vagina. haaaА! haaaaaaА! yes Arnoldo! continue! I will run! haaaaaaaaaА! pebbles screamed, at the same time in the one that of its Vagina, it began to leave the Vaginal Liquid that Arnoldo, savoreС, with a lot of pleasure, since for him, he/she knew esquisito. since Arnoldo, it had Proven the Flows of other Girls of Bedrock. , but there was never provado the fluМdos of pebbles flintstone. when already pebbles, was not able to more, Arnoldo, Placed its Friend face down, in Such a way that its Anal Hole, is in view of Arnoldo. then, Arnoldo, with some its Saliva, lubricated biИn the interior of the Anal Hole of pebbles that felt a Strange Current, for all its body. therefore, when the whole Anal Hole of pebbles, well lubricated estubo of Saliva, Arnoldo, Penetrated to pebbles for the ass, and it began to FollАrsela with the Ass. while pebbles, screamed. haaaaА! haaaaaaaА! Yes! If Arnoldo! continue! continue, don't give birth to! pebbles, like a Posesa of the Love screamed. but somebody that was very near the cave, had opened the door of the same one, and ViС a little. Followed act, entered it stops inside the cave. and closing the door of the cave very slowly, for not alerting the Two children, you escundiС in a place where had a great vision of the whole scene. Let Us Return with pebbles and Arnoldo. Arnoldo on the contrary, followed follАndose to pebbles for the ass, with a movement but or less normal, while pebbles on the contrary, Groaned. yes Arnoldo! continue, Continue! continue, I will Run! pebbles said, feeling the Spasms again in its vagina, while it was follada for Arnoldo, for the ass. haaaaaaaaaaaА! the Redheaded girl screamed with the bone in the head that maintained him/her a Crossed Ponytail up, while of her CoЯo, you/he/she left again the I Liquidate Vaginal. therefore, to Arnoldo, it also began him/her to hurt the Penis, and while you Follaba to pebbles for the Ass to more Speed, Arnoldo said. if pebbles! Yes that good that are! I will run in your Ass! Arnoldo said, while it exploded again in a deep horgasmo that flooded of Semen, the interior of the Ass of pebbles. finally, Arnoldo, once that loosed All their content inside the ass of pebbles flintstone, it Took out their polla, of the interior of the ass of pebbles. then, placing pebbles Face up flintstone, in Such a way that the Redheaded girl's Vagina with the bone in the head, was in view of Arnoldo, this same, it penetrated to pebbles for CoЯo, and it began again to follАrsela, for the vagina. this way puИs pebbles flintstone said to its Friend. haaaaaА, Arnoldo, continues, don't give birth to! that I like! as I like it! continue, I will Run! pebbles said, at the time in the one that felt the spasms again in its vagina, while Arnoldo, was him/her her follando for CoЯo. haaaaaaaaaaА! pebbles screamed, at the same time in the one that of its Vagina, occupied by the polla of Arnoldo, it left another time the Vaginal Flow that went to CaИr on the polla of Arnoldo, allowing to This, to go more quickly with the Vaginal penetration of pebbles. finally, after Faiy minutes, Arnoldo said to pebbles. Where you want it, is there stone? he/she asked the pediodiquero to their friend pebbles flintstone. this said. me same dА, Where it is, less inside my Vagina! the redheaded girl said with the bone in the head. in that moment, Arnoldo, took out the polla of the coЯo of pebbles, and putting it in front of the mouth of pebbles that already had it Open, Arnoldo said. if pebbles, you leave it to vever Everything! haaaaaaaaaaaА! Arnoldo said, while of its Polla, a great jet of Semen came out that he/she went to stop to the interior of the mouth of pebbles that savored it, as if was Warm Milk. but when Arnoldo believed that everything had finished, a new Jet of Semen, came out of its polla, llendo to fall this, in the Chests, gut, and Face of pebbles, putting it lost of white. finally, after For or Faiy chorrazos of Semen that went to fall all in the body of pebbles flintstone, the Two children, they got dressed. followed act, Arnoldo said. that pebbles, have you liked it? their friend asked. a lot of Arnoldo, I have loved it! pebbles, tackle of the hand of Arnoldo, said both since, they were already leaving the Virgin cave, since it was the tomorrow's Heit and FaiyFaiy. when Arnoldo closed the door of the Virgin cave, and he/she Went away with pebbles flintstone of the hand, inside the Cave, the Silhouette of Bamm-Bamm Marble, was shown with little Luz that there was in the Virgin cave. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble, the Caveman that before was Friend of pebbles flintstone. he/she said for yes. (this already passes of dark Chestnut. yesterday with ChИster Piedrachini, and today with Arnoldo, Periodiquero! he/she Finished!). and followed Act, Bamm-Bamm Marble, came out of the Virgin cave, with address toward the Class, since they were about to begin. let us leave the Virgin cave, and we fence to the Class where all the children, and all the girls were, waiting the Professor. in that same moment, pebbles flintstone and Arnoldo, entered for the door of the Class, and each one left to their corresponding place. but before, Arnoldo said to pebbles. then I will see you in the Recess. of Agreement pebbles? he/she said the redheaded one to the girl. of Agreement Arnoldo, then we see each other. pebbles said to Arnoldo. and saying this, Arnoldo, sat down in its Desk, and he/she waited to the tomorrow's Professor. while on the contrary, Peny, one of the friends of pebbles flintstone, said it. and so that you have been in the Recess with Arnoldo pebbles? a girl asked with the brown Hair, and with a Green diadem, the same as her dress. well, for anything, alone to speak. pebbles flintstone said to Peny, to get rid of more Questions. in that moment, in the line of more, there, a Blond with the Dress all Rosy, called Sindy, he/she looked pebbles at flintstone, with scorn. while they were waiting the Professor that coming for the Corridor was already, since already it was Nait in the morning, somebody, entered in the Class before him. in that moment, the person, began to stroll from side to side, while she looked at the table of pebbles, and the table of Arnoldo, with a face of bad milk. then, you fuИ for their place, that is to say, beside pebbles flintstone, since sat down together. ChИster piedrachini, hid under the table, because he/she Feared that Caveman. in that moment, pebbles, recognized it, and he/she said. Bamm-Bamm? the redheaded girl said with the bone in the head. but Bamm-Bamm Marble, didn't make it neither I marry, devido to yesterday's incident in the afternoon. in that moment, and while the professor, closed the door of the class and he went to his teacher table, pebbles flintstone, Thought for yes. (yes, he/she is right ChИster Piedrachini, he/she is no longer the cheerful and nice same boy that I knew of Bebita. now much of me has been distanced, and it is no longer cheerful, and he/she looks at me with bad face). the redheaded girl said with the bone in the head, since she noticed that Bamm-Bamm Marble, no longer spoke with Иlla. the professor said from teacher's table. well Students, we will begin the class. the professor said to the students, while pebbles flintstone, looked at Bamm-Bamm Marble, with concern. but in that moment, the Professor said. Miss pebbles flintstone, look toward the Front, and not toward its partner! the professor of bad Host said. let us leave that the professor, of the class in the school of Bedrock. , and we fence to the house of flintstones. where in the one which, fred flintstone, after arruyar to the baby Slate flintstone, and to sleep him in their arms, it Went out with him, toward the back Patio, to see their Friend barney. when it arrived to the fence that separated the house of flintstone of the house of the Marble, fred flintstone, he/she said to barney. Dwarf hey, can you come? he/she asked fred's buenazo. in that moment, somebody First floor with the brown chemМs said. fred am already here. he/she said barney that the had already jumped near separation. in that moment, fred said to its friend. barney that Express has been in coming go. there am. ja ja ja ja ja ja jА. fred laughed, to the same time that barney. jМ, jМ, jМ, jМ. you already see fred, the quick thing that I am aveces. and like the pretty Baby is, am there? Escubidubidubidubi! barney said, while he made marometas to Slate flintstone that began to Laugh at barney's (ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, jА) marometas. in that moment, fred flintstone said to its friend. go barney. it seems that Slate likes flintstone. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! fred laughed again. yes truth, jМ, jМ, jМ, jМ, jМ. barney laughed. esque amМ, all the Babies love me! jМ, jМ, jМ, jМ. barney said while he laughed. in that moment, fred said ja, ja, jА! Be quiet antithesis of the Joke! fred said, not very Cheerful, to his friend barney. ho, I sit down it fred. and good, like buestra daughter is pebbles flintstone, that sweet Stone? barney asked to his friend fred. because that it is the problem barney, you will see, pebbles, that sweet Stone, is no longer so sweet, since we have to Slate flintstone. fred said to barney. don't tell me fred that what had to happen has happened! barney astonished Marble said, to his friend fred. it is this way Dwarf. pebbles flintstone, That sweet Stone, is jealous of Slate flintstone. I remember a Day of Winter once, ConcrИtamente, one Friday, in which the Temperatures were of -Two Centigrade Grades, we made him/her a Promise when it was very small, and it was always Cheerful. fred said to barney. so that barney listens fred's history. well fred, but that it happened when it was Small. because you will see, this is what happened.

FlashBack.

It was one winter of ago a heap of time behind where the Temperatures AdmosfИric, didn't overcome the -crМ Centigrade Grades. in that same day of winter, in a House of the Town of VillaRock, which was the House of flintstones where in the one Which, a girl that dressed with a T-shirt of Brown orange color with black stains, and some small pants of Black Color, and he/she had the Red Hair with a bone in the head that maintained him/her up a crossed ponytail. he/she had the eyes of blue dark color, with some black. this girl, era pebbles flintstone, of single Six months of Age that he/she was Crawling for the dining room of the House of flintstones, with a great smile in their Face, since since he/she was born, it has always been Cheerful, since he/she was Waiting the Christmas Gift that soon their Father would bring him/her that had left to be bought it to the capital of Bedrock. , in that So rainy day by the way. while their mother, wilma flintstone, Betty Marble was Talking with her Friend, seated in the sofa of the Dining room. while wilma said to Betty. and well Betty that you find our Small and sweet pebbles? wilma asked to its friend. well, ai wants that he/she tells you the truth wilma, it is a Beautiful NiЯa, and it astonishes me that it is always so Cheerful and so Active. Betty said, while Small pebbles, passed Crawling for before them, while he/she said things inentendibles, I eat for example, yufu fafi yufu fА. wilma said. yes, I am also happy that he/she has been born so Cheerful and Active, since that is good sign, that it will grow healthy, and you ArА a beautiful woman. wilma told to its Friend Betty that said. of that it doesn't fit me the smallest doubt wilma, that a beautiful woman will be made. and the truth, is that when that pass, I hope it is always similar of Cheerful that now. Betty told her Friend wilma, while they Saw as Small pebbles of Six months of Age, she tried to put on of I Tweeted, to Walk, but like she Had Even Little Force in the Legs, she Fell to the floor. in that moment, the door of the house opened up, and fred said, with his potent voice. wilma, there is already llegadoooooС! fred said. in that moment, the color DinoDog lived with black stains, rushed on fred that the derrivС, and he/she began to lick him/her the face, while fred said. be already dino vast, Sat down Dino, Dino, Dino! this way puИs, and while Dino, continued licking fred, small pebbles flintstone, was coming closer crawling Toward its Father, while he/she said. Dad, potato, PapА. Small pebbles said to its Father. in that moment, fred flintstone said. hello, my sweet Stone. as he/she has behaved today my small pebbles. am there? their father said, while it played with pebbles, making him/her Caresses, and tickles, while this, Laughed. ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! in that moment, wilma said to fred. hello fred. that such? wilma said. because well Affection. and I have a small surprise for our small and sweet Stone. fred said, while he left Small pebbles of Six months of Age, in the floor. in that moment, Betty Marble said. there is, hello fred, not you hoМ to enter. is there porcierto, do you Know that already small pebbles, has he/she tried to stand up? Betty said to fred. fred said. Seriously? seriously that my sweet pebbles has tried to Walk? fred said, while he made more tickles to his daughter, while this he Laughed. ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! in that moment, Small pebbles said. Sopres!, Sopres!, Father Tene Sopres! the girl said, while she sat down, rather, she put on of Knees, ManteniИndo the Balance, on her Knees, in the floor. in that moment, fred said. ja ja ja ja jА, yes stone, I have a surprise for tМ. fred said, while he left him/her a gift enbuelto in the Floor. This is for my beautiful pebbles. fred said. in that moment, small pebbles of Six months of Age, began to catch the wrapped up box, while he/she said. Pope abe Box! in that moment, fred said. ja ja ja ja jА, do you want dad to unwrap you the Gift? of agreement, dad will unwrap you the Gift. he/she said fred at the same time that wilma said to Betty. Not it is Amusing? wilma said to its Friend. yes wilma, a lot, already knows Sopres to say, Tene, suckles, potato, Abe, Box. Betty said. and that is not everything Betty, deverМas to have heard it say. He/she suckles abe Pueta. ja ja ja ja ja jА! the Two girls meetings laughed. while on the contrary, fred flintstone, unwrapped the gift of Small pebbles of Six months of Age, and he/she told him/her. he/she looks at Stone, this is your gift, it is a car with Sound and light. do you like it, my small pebbles? he/she asked fred flintstone while he/she left him/her in the floor, a Car of Stone that had bulbs of Colors, but that now they were Out, since the Car with Sound and Luz, was Out. in that moment, small pebbles of Six months of Age, said to its father, while he/she looked to the car. Pope, coce non funzona? the redheaded girl asked with the bone in the Head to her father. ja ja ja ja ja jА, if lover, waits that I light it. he/she said fred flintstone, at the same time that he/she caught the car of Small pebbles of Six months of Age, and he/she gave to a button that was in the part of Below. Followed act, the car, began to make sound, and the bulbs of Colors, they began to light and to Fade, at the same time that the car, began to Walk for the floor of the house. therefore, Small pebbles flintstone of single Six months of Age, began to continue to the car, for the whole house, while he/she said. Beautiful Car! and he/she laughed at the same time that pursued him. ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! let us leave small pebbles of Six months of Age that plays with their Car, and we fence to the sofa of the dining room where fred, Betty, and wilma, since barney was on vacation in a place, in which women were not admitted, they looked small pebbles at flintstone, like it played with the car with lights and sound. in that moment, wilma said to fred. you to side a lot of affection? wilma asked. nС, it has not cost me a lot. ja ja ja ja ja jА, also, to pebbles, he likes it, and that is the important thing. fred said to wilma. that is wilma, fred he/she is right. the important thing, is to see Happy pebbles, with their Gift. Betty said to wilma. in that same moment, and while, small pebbles flintstone of single Six months of Age, was before them, playing with its car, fred said to wilma. wilma, Promise me that we will never have another son, to part of our candy and Make happy Stone. fred said to his wife, while they were hugged in the sofa. of agreement fred, I promise it to you, in our House, alone there will be place for the sweet one and pebbles Make happy flintstone. wilma said to fred, while he/she hugged him/her, with passion, while Betty Marble, played with her niece, removing him/her the Car of her view, while she said it. where he/she has the car your Aunt Betty, is there pebbles? he/she asked. but alone pebbles told to its Aunt Betty. My Car! My car! My car! Aunt Betty, bad! My Car! the girl said to Betty.

End of FlashBack.

in that moment, fred flintstone told to its Friend the Midget. and well barney that has looked like each other the history? fred asked to his friend. because well, fred, I have liked it a lot. and is that what really Happened? barney asked to his friend. it is this way Dwarf. we said that in our alone house there would be place for our candy and pebbles Make happy, and we have not Completed it. fred said to barney. go that problem fred. he/she said barney. it is this way Dwarf. for that reason when we present to our pretty pebbles Nait years old, to our Adopted Baby, Slate flintstone, pebbles told me. that you abisa, PapА! fred said imitating his daughter's voice. then it continued. then, he/she caught and he/she locked in their room, without at least, to leave to have dinner. fred said to barney. I sit down it fred. I didn't believe that pebbles flintstone, was so not very Reasonable! barney said to fred. already barney. and that was not the worst thing. he/she said fred. nС? barney asked. Dwarf nС, the worst thing was this morning, when he/she told me. now I am not the Stone of anybody, only, I am one Relegated to second daughter! he/she said fred, imitating their daughter's voice pebbles again. deve of being that Small pebbles of Six months of Age, stayed with that promise in its brain. fred said to barney. in that moment, barney said to fred. because that quick it has applied it! jМ, jМ, jМ, jМ. barney said to fred, laughing. in that moment, fred said. ja, ja, jА! Midget, is not to take it to jest! this is something very Serious! fred flintstone said, mad to barney. ho, I sit down it fred. good, with regard to that topic, there is not something that you have for house that he/she makes it remember when she was only a Bebita of Six months of Age? barney asked to fred. because not him you Midget, not you if it will be some Toy of those that she had, when single era a bebita of Six months of Age. I will have to look at it. Thank You Midget. fred told to his friend barney. of anything fred. Good, fred, I have to leave you that is already Almost the tomorrow's oneone and TwoHeit. and I have to leave with some friends. so I will see you but late. of agreement? barney told to his Friend fred. of agreement Midget, and thank you for your advice. he/she said fred, while he/she entered again, with the Baby, toward the house. while on the contrary, barney Marble, left running toward the Bowling. let us leave the house of flintstone, and we fence to the school of Bedrock. . where in the one which, the professor said. well Students, it is already hour of the Recess the man he/she said, looking to the clock of the wall that marked oneone thirty of the morning. in that moment, all the children and girls, of the class, they left running toward the Patio of the school, while Arnoldo said to its Friend. Do we go pebbles to the patio? Arnoldo asked to its Friend. yes, we go Arnoldo to the patio of the school. pebbles flintstone said, while they were caught of the hand, toward the patio of the school. ejemos at those Two, and we fence to the tracks of Colejio. where those Which, ChИster Piedrachini, he/she was observing the tracks, while he/she Thought. (humm, that pebbles, is a Volcano in Eruption, when Fuck). ChИster thought Piedrachini, for its Adentros, when suddenly, the figure of Bamm-Bamm Marble, appeared for among the trees that covered the Tracks of the school. and coming closer to ChИster Piedrachini, he/she told him/her. he/she gives me a lot of pleasure being, ChИster. since now, it will be when it Puts an end to you! Bamm-Bamm Marble said to ChИster. in that moment, ChИster said to Bamm-Bamm. to that refer, damned CabernМcola? ChИster asked to Bamm-Bamm. Take away from pebbles! Bamm-Bamm screamed to ChИster. that I Take away from pebbles? but your who you creИs that you are to tell me what I have to Make, damned Caveman! he/she told chИster Piedrachini, threatening toward Bamm-Bamm. pebbles, is mine! do you understand ChИster? pebbles flintstone, is alone Mine! Bamm-Bamm Marble said, to chИster. seriously? do you want to Bet yourself to pebbles flintstone? ChИster asked to Bamm-Bamm. To bet me to pebbles flintstone? in what! Bamm-Bamm Marble said to ChИster. in a Career in the tracks of the school. one0 turns. if you Win you stay to pebbles flintstone. If I win YС, I stay to pebbles flintstone. Of agreement Bamm-Bamm. ChИster asked to Bamm-Bamm. Of agreement, I Accept ChИster. good Luck, and that it Wins the best. Bamm-Bamm Marble said, while he/she shook hands to ChИster Piedrachini, in sign of sportsmanship. in that moment, the Two competitors of the Career, they left toward the Tracks of the school. when they arrived to them, they were placed in position of Exit. then chИster said. hugo, Come Here! ChИster said, at the same time that he/she called to its friend hugo that said. If chИster? I want that your dИs the sign of Exit for the career that he/she will decide who keeps pebbles flintstone. if Bamm-Bamm Marble, or YС, ChИster Piedrachini. in that moment, hugo said. have you bet yourselves in a Career the Love of pebbles flintstone? Hugo asked at the Two. Yes, it is this way. the Two responded to hugo. in that moment, hugo said. to pebbles flintstone, he won't like that. he/she said hugo for yes. but later he/she said. Well!. in their MАrcases? he/she said hugo, while the Two, they put a leg before the other one. Clever? he/she said hugo, while the Two competitors, they bent toward Alante. YА! he/she said hugo, at the same time that shot a Gun of Toy that made Noise. followed act, the Two competitors, they started to run. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble, advanced ChИster piedrachini that lagged very Behind, trying to advance Bamm-Bamm Marble that had already finished the first Turn to the Tracks. Turn one! he/she said hugo. in that moment, ChИster piedrachini, put the speediest march that could, being able to Advance Bamm-Bamm Marble that lagged A little Behind. this way puИs, the Two competitors of the career, almost even, escepto because chИster had advanced Bamm-Bamm, they finished the second Turn to the Tracks of the school. Turn Two! hugo screamed. therefore, and already in the Third buelta, the Two competitors, they tried to be ahead one another. but he/she looks for where, Bamm-Bamm Marble who took the lead again on ChИster Piedrachini was that every Time, he/she went running more slowly, because of the fatigue. but even this way, chИster Piedrachini, didn't surrender and it left running behind Bamm-Bamm that had already finished the Third turn. Turn crМ! he/she said hugo again. in that moment, ChИster, was able again to advance Bamm-Bamm, while they were completing the fourth Turn to the tracks. but in the end of the fourth turn, Bamm-Bamm Marble, advanced ChИster Piedrachini that stayed another left behind time. Turn For! he/she said hugo who was counting the Turns that gave the Competitors, and the positions. this way puИs, again ChИster Piedrachini, it Advanced Bamm-Bamm again, almost already finishing the fifth turn to the Tracks. in that moment, ChИster, finished the fifth Turn, very for before Bamm-Bamm that had just finished now it. Turn Faiy! he/she said hugo. but followed act, Bamm-Bamm Marble, advanced ChИster that was straggler again, again since every time, he/she ran more slowly. but always Brave, continued running behind Bamm-Bamm Marble that had already finished the Sixth Turn to the Tracks. Turn Six! he/she said hugo, while he/she looked at the Turns. therefore, ChИster Piedrachini, continued with the career, since it Advanced Bamm-Bamm again, fair in the same moment, when this it was finishing the Seventh turn to the Tracks. but as soon as Bamm-Bamm, completed the seventh Turn to the Tracks, ChИster Piedrachini, was quiet to the floor, staying Blanco like the snow. in that moment, Hugo said. Turn Seven, and Final of the Career! Winner, Bamm-Bammm Marble! he/she said hugo, while it went down to the Tracks, to aid their friend ChИster that didn't breathe, but he/she had pulse. in that moment, hugo that knew about first Helps, made the Mouth Mouth to ChИster that reacted at once, while he/she Coughed. past crМ minutes of Cough, ChИster said. congratulations Bamm-Bamm, you have won with all those of the law. I will move away from pebbles flintstone. It is forever Yours. ChИster said, Shaking hands him/her in sign of Sportsmanship. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble said to ChИster. to the Exit of the School, your you will come with I crumb, and you will say it to pebbles flintstone to the face. of Agreement? Bamm-Bamm said to ChИster. of Acuedro Bamm-Bamm, I will tell it to him later, to the Exit of the School. PelicastaЯo said. but for the low thing he/she said. (that it rages, it could Have won yС!) then, the crМ boys, that is to say, hugo, ChИster and Bamm-Bamm Marble, left toward the Class, since it was already oneTwo in the Noon. let us leave the school, and we fence to the house of flintstone. where in the one which, fred flintstone, in their son's Adopted Slate company flintstone, it was looking for in their daughter's vaЗl pebbles flintstone, to have if there was something that the makes remember when it was a Beautiful Stone of so single Six Months of Age. although Now, it is also it. But he/she didn't find anything, of what the one looked for. in that moment, fred said. good, it seems that in my daughter's VaЗl pebbles, is not more than old books of stories. I will see if in the Trunk of flintstone, as us we call him/her, I find what I am looking for. he/she said fred. and followed Act, fred flintstone flintstone Came out of the room of pebbles, and he/she went to GarАsh where flintstone, kept the Famous Trunk, call, the Trunk of flintstone. when suddenly, for the door of GarАsh, Somebody said. yuju fred, hoiga fred flintstone. he/she said the Family Voice, for fred. in that moment, fred said. there is, hello Betty. in that can serve you? fred asked to his nearer neighbor. fred doesn't swim. only, he/she wanted to know if wilma was here. Betty said to fred. because not, wilma left this morning at Heit in the morning, and he/she has not still returned of the capital. fred said to Betty. in that moment, Betty Marble said. fred Hears. can I enter to GarАsh? Betty asked to fred. of course Betty, you can pass GarАsh. there is, and when you Happen, he/she closes the door, please. I don't want that nobody looks at what I make. fred said to Betty. of Agreement fred, I Plowed this way it. Betty Marble said that she didn't take in entering to fred GarАsh, and in closing the door as him I/you/he/she had ordered him/her. then he/she Came closer to fred and he/she told him/her. but that demons are looking for in GarАsh fred? Betty asked to fred. no, anything Betty. only, I am looking for the Trunk of flintstone, in which we usually keep the things that make us remember Beautiful moments. fred said, while he went coming closer to Betty Little by little. in that moment, Betty Marble said. if fred, already you to that you refer with that of Beautiful moments. good, because if you want, this it could Also be a Beautiful moment. that you Find fred? Betty asked to fred. I find estupИndamente, Betty. fred said, while he hugged Betty Marble, with So much Fondness that he always showed toward Betty, when it was not wilma For half, since wilma flintstone, is very Jealous. in that moment, Betty Marble and fred flintstone, inside GarАsh, you Vesaron in the Mouth with lИngua, passionately, while fred flintstone, manuseaba Betty's Chests, above their Dress of Blue color Celeste, Betty Marble, manuseaba fred's polla flintstone. after crМ minutes being played and VesАndose, fred flintstone, undressed Betty Marble, for the part of Up, leaving you to see some big and juicy Teats that to fred, they put at A hundred. this way puИs, fred flintstone, began to lick and to knead Betty's Marble Chests, while this, groaned of Pure Pleasure. haaaaА, haaaА, haaА, haА, yes fred that Well make it. Betty said while I/you/he/she felt the pleasure of fred's language flintstone in her Chests. past Faiy minutes, in those that fred flintstone, didn't stop to lick and to knead Betty's Marble tender chests, fred flintstone, took out oneFaiy Centimeters of Polla, of its suit orange with black mАnchas, since this, it was not covered until the legs, as the pink Skirt with white points of pebbles. therefore, Betty, seeing fred's polla flintstone outside of their Suit, it lowered the head toward fred's polla. when he/she had it in contact with their lavios, Betty Marble, entered it in the mouth, and you/he/she began to be suckled her to fred, like a true Professional, while fred flintstone, complained Stronger. haaaaА! Bettiiiy! that I like you are Giving me, my Cabernaria! fred said, while Betty Marble, began to suckle fred's polla more quickly of the normal thing, taking place in fred, a Great Sensation of Pleasure, making that fred flintstone, explodes in a Deep Orgasm, putting the interior of Betty's Marble Throat, full with all its Semen. then, that Betty Marble, you huvo swallowed until the last drop of fred's Semen flintstone, fred's polla was taken out of inside its Mouth. then, fred flintstone, undressed Betty Marble for the part of below, leaving you to See Betty's coЯo. therefore, once Betty was she undresses completely, fred flintstone, placed it face down. then, after having lubricated him/her the Anal hole to barney's Marble wife, fred flintstone, Penetrated to Betty for the Ass, and it began to FollАrsela, at the same time that Betty said. haaaaaА! haaaaaА! yes! Yes fred! that well you make it! Betty Marble said to fred, at the same time that this was him/her her follando for the ass. after For minutes of intense Crack, Betty said to fred. have fred, I will Run! haaaaaaaaА! Betty Marble said, while of Betty's CoЯo, you/he/she began the Vaginal Flow that dipped the floor of fred's GarАsh flintstone to come out. and this he/she said. YABA, GAVE, DUUU!, while of their polla, it left their Semen again, flooding the interior of Betty's Marble ass, to the complete one. after fred's semen, flooded Betty's Marble ass, fred flintstone, it took out the polla of the interior of Betty's Marble ass. and placing it Face up, fred flintstone, penetrated to Betty Marble, by CoЯo, and it began again to FollАrsela. meanwhile, Betty Marble, said. If fred! yes! yes! continue, don't give birth to! fredoooooС! Betty said, while of her coЯo occupied by fred's polla, the Vaginal liquid came out, dipping fred's polla. therefore, after one0 minutes of Vaginal intense pleasure in those that fred and Betty, they didn't stop to Groan, fred flintstone, said again. YABA, GAVE, DUUU! and followed act, fred flintstone, him hechС all the Semen to Betty, inside of CoЯo, since fred flintstone, knew that Betty Marble, Sterile era, and it could not be pregnant. in that moment, fred said to Betty. have you liked my baby? fred asked to Betty. yes, fred, I have liked a heap. Betty Marble said, to fred flintstone. in that moment, the Clock of fred's GarАsh, diС Two in the Afternoon. and in that moment, Betty said. good fred, I have liked that moment a lot, but I have to leave to my House, since Cuchicuchi, won't take in Returning. Betty Marble said to fred, while she Got dressed again. once Dressed, Betty said. good fred, I leave you. Betty Marble said, while she Opened the door of GarАsh. in that moment, fred flintstone said to Betty. Leave GarАsh from behind, he/she won't see this way you wilma, since I don't believe that he/she takes in coming. fred said, while it accompanied Betty Marble toward the back entrance. then, fred said it once There. good my Baby, we will already see each other, again. fred said to Betty, while he gave him/her an Enthusiast Kiss, with language. then, fred flintstone, GarАsh Closed, since he/she had returned on its steps, while Betty Marble, it had disappeared of the place, since he/she had entered running toward the house Marble. then, fred flintstone, entered inside its House where Mrs. wilma flintstone, already waited him/her. in that moment, fred said. hello Affection. as the visit it has been to the City? fred asked to his Wife. because you already see fred, I have not been able to find a thing that was looking for, in any Store of Bedrock. . I have had that transladarme toward the city of EskinPiedra. and less bad that have been able to find the toy that was looking for. for that reason I have come now, since of EskinPiedra until Bedrock. , there is a great journey. wilma said to fred. in that moment, fred said to wilma. and do tell me wilma that toy was looking for that they no longer Sell it in Bedrock. ? fred asked to his Wife. This fred. and followed act, fred flintstone, read the mark of the toy. "PiedroSound SMX LoneTwo0 Lights" in that moment, fred said. wilma, do you know what you have just made? fred said to his Wife. if fred, alone I have bought that car with Luz and Sound, for our son Slate. wilma said to fred. Yes, igualito to which yС bought to Small pebbles of Six months of Age, that day. PiedroSound SMX LoneTwo0 Lights. I remember that mАrca of Toy. the one that will Arm! fred said to his Wife that said. ho, nС! wilma said to fred. if wilma, that says yС, ho, nС. fred flintstone said, while he/she left to Slate in the floor, and he/she lit him/her the Car, so that plays with him. Therefore, the day it Lapsed, without any delay, since fred and wilma, together with the Small Slate flintstone, ate calm. but finally, Faiy thirty of the Afternoon, they arrived. let us leave the House of flintstone, in that the noises of the car of Slate were heard which was igualito to that of Small pebbles of Six months of FlashBack, and we fence to the School of Bedrock. . where in the one which, the Classes had already Finished, and all Got ready to leave to their House, including pebbles flintstone, and Bamm-Bamm Marble. Therefore, While pebbles flintstone, came out toward the Street, they stopped it, ChИster and Bamm-Bamm Marble. in that moment, pebbles said at the Two. has reason stopped? the Redheaded girl asked with the bone in the Nait year-old head, at the Two. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble said to pebbles. for anything pebbles. it is that only, Here our Friend ChИster, has to tell you Something. Truth? Bamm-Bamm asked to ChИster. it is this way pebbles flintstone. I have something to tell you. he/she said the small pelicastaЯo, with tears in the eyes. good, because Ahead. if you have something to tell me, tell it to me. pebbles said to ChИster. in that moment, ChИster, Came closer to pebbles and he/she said it. Good pebbles flintstone. it has been a Pleasure to be to your side, but I can no longer continue with Tigo. so, I Take away from TМ, forever, so that your you can keep the one that Really, You like that naturally, it is Bamm-Bamm Marble. ChИster said, while he/she returned to its place, beside the Winner of the Career. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, said to ChИster. Can one know that fly has chopped you ChИster? does reason have to Take away from me? pebbles flintstone asked to ChИster. Because I am a Losing pebbles, because I am a Loser. ChИster said to pebbles that was of I tweeted, without understanding anything. I don't understand what you love me with that that you are a Loser! can you Explain to it in a way that I understand? pebbles flintstone asked. in that moment, hugo that he/she went with chИster and with Bamm-Bamm, he/she said. You Will See pebbles flintstone. your you Remember the Tracks that are below in the Northeast part of the School? he/she asked hugo. yes, undoubtedly I remember them, there we make All the lЗnes, Careers. does reason tell it hugo? pebbles asked flintstone. in that same moment, Hugo said. good pebbles. because there, it is that These Two InbИciles, they have Been bet your Love, in a Career. Do you understand now, because ChИster Has to Take away from TМ? he/she asked hugo to pebbles flintstone. very beautiful, very beautiful! that is to say, find me Stupendous what you have made! but you that you have believed yourselves that I a Prize that you can Win am or to lose, am there? has that Believed yourselves? pebbles asked at the Two. nС, we don't think that. ChИster and Bamm-Bamm said to pebbles. because then, to have, to Explain to me for that have made it! pebbles said, with very bad milk, at the Two. well, because, esque, we don't know as telling it to you pebbles, but esque we like you at the Two. the Two children told pebbles flintstone. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said at the Two. soys some inbИciles the Two! me, esque step of you Two! he/she looks, I am that... step of you Two! and I will tell you a Thing Bamm-Bamm! if you had an opportunity with I crumb, you have Lost it! I will decide with who I stay! pebbles of Bad Milk said, at the Two. in that moment, Bamm-Bammm Marble, said. but pebbles, Waits! Bamm-Bamm Marble said to pebbles that there was already Party toward its House. in that moment, ChИster said. good Bamm-Bamm. if you wanted something with pebbles flintstone, now it is too much Afternoon! ChИster said to Bamm-Bamm Marble. then, ChИster Piedrachini, left toward its House, while Bamm-Bamm Marble, left toward his, while he/she Thought. (You are idiotic Bamm-Bamm. you are not more than a stupid CabernМcola that has lost Everything with pebbles flintstone, and alone to Bet their Love in a Career! because you have not told him/her from a principle that you wanted it of All Heart?) Bamm-Bamm Marble thought, while he/she went toward its House. let us leave those Two children that bayan to their House, each one for their side, and let us return to the House of flintstone where The Midget, friend of fred, was with fred and wilma, accompanied By Betty Marble, his wife. in that moment, fred said. fred, that car that is in the floor, hears it is similar to the one that your you counted me in that history. truth? barney asked to fred. If Midget, that Car, is the same Car that that of the history that myself Counted you. fred said to barney, while the Baby Slate flintstone, played with its car with light and sound, while wilma said to Betty. you know Betty, fred he/she told me at Two in the Afternoon that pebbles flintstone will Get angry with I Stiller crumb, if vИ the toy that I have bought to Slate flintstone. ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! wilma Laughed. in that moment, Betty said to wilma. because I don't know it wilma. but the most probable thing, is that if he/she gets angry, since that car, you the ComprАsteis to Small pebbles flintstone, when Alone he/she had Six months of Age. and Also, and allow me wilma to tell you that was in fact in that day, when You hicМsteis the Promise that in buestra he/she Marries, there would be Only a girl, called pebbles flintstone, That sweet Stone that now, had been relegated there is second daughter, and that it is no longer buestra sweet Stone, because You, you have Broken that Promise that him hicМstИis. Betty said to wilma and fred. in that moment, barney said to fred. in that he/she is right my wife fred. you RompistИis the promise that there would not be more children in buestra he/she Marries. only, pebbles flintstone, the sweet Stone of Six months of Age, and that now it has Been relegated to Segunda daughter of the house, not being already more that Sweet Stone that fuИ in that Time. barney said to fred. already him you Midget. and the truth, is that you are right, you are right. hojalА can Recover to that Sweet Stone that was before, our pebbles of Six Months of Age, but with Nait Years, now. fred said to barney. the Truth fred, is that there is a possibility, that you Recover to that sweet Stone that is pebbles again. he/she said barney to fred. seriously Midget? fred asked. he/she is this way fred. Deshaciendos of the Adopted Baby, and leaving the Such house and like it was, so that pebbles flintstone, be unique daughter again. in that way, you have to the sweet Stone again of ago in the past. otherwise, it is not possible to Recover to That sweet Stone that was pebbles flintstone. and I will tell you a thing fred. if you don't Accept that Option, Иsto could go to worse, included llegАndo to meet with an unpleasant Surprise. barney said to fred. but barney, we cannot make that. we cannot abandon to Slate flintstone, we don't have so bad Heart. but do tell me that unpleasant Surprise, could we be? fred asked to barney. With the Dead Baby. and Иs my last Word. barney Marble said, to fred flintstone. NС can be. but without envargo, fred will say. we won't abandon him! wilma said, finishing the chat. in that moment, barney said. Very Well wilma, me alone I tell you This. you will Be sorry, of all that you have said Up to now, and of your bad Heart toward your Own Daughter pebbles flintstone. barney said to wilma. in that moment, fred said. he/she looks, down the street yА comes the one that once, it was our Candy and Make happy Stone. fred said, while down the street, pebbles flintstone, heard some Sounds of a Car that he found very Family. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, came closer the Quickest thing that could to the window of the house, and viС in the floor to Slate flintstone, playing with That Car that once ended up Having Small pebbles flintstone. Followed act, pebbles flintstone, opened the door of its House, and he/she entered in her. once inside Her, pebbles said. hello to All. the Redheaded girl said with the bone in the Head that maintained him/her a Crossed Ponytail up. but nobody of the Two houses, told it anything. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, said again. I have said, Hello to All! the redheaded girl said with the bone in the Head. but again, none of the Two Houses, told it anything. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said. very BiИn, of having relegated second daughter, now I have become a Stranger. truth? because very Well! that it is you of buestro pleasure the Meeting! pebbles flintstone said, while he/she locked again in its Room. in that moment, in the RelСj of the Dining room, they gave Nait in the night, and Betty said. good fred and wilma, better it will be that you accept the advice of Cuchicuchi and you come undone of that Baby, or the thing will Go to Worse. Betty Marble said that Left already for the entrance Door, accompanied by barney Marble that said. good, until tomorrow fred that you sleep Well. barney said, while, they already left toward his House. in that moment, fred said. until Tomorrow Family Marble. fred said, at the same time that he closed the door of his House. then, fred and wilma, were toward the kitchen of their House, and they took of Rocafrigerador, a good Dinner. then, wilma flintstone, diС ViverСn to Slate flintstone, while fred, called his daughter pebbles flintstone. pebbles, Do You Want to Have Dinner? their Father asked. but from the room of pebbles, it was heard. I don't want to have dinner, Leave alone me! pebbles flintstone said. in that moment, fred flintstone said for the Low thing. (I understand you, pebbles) after fred and wilma, Had dinner huvieron, they put to bed to Slate flintstone, in their Cradle that was in the same room in that They slept. and later, They went to bed, until the Following morning.

Chapter crМ.  
The Birthday of Sindy Skory.

the following morning, it would be around to the of Nait in the morning of Wednesday, one Wednesday, in the one that the Children of Bedrock. , didn't have school, fred's wife, wilma flintstone, rose as every morning of the history, since he/she had to prepare the Baby's ViverСn that had Adopted, called Slate flintstone. therefore, wilma flintstone, left toward the kitchen, while the Sunbeams, Began to Light the area of VillaRock, with an Explendorosa Tomorrow, in the one that the Little birds, sang, AlИgremente. while wilma flintstone, prepared the Pots to Assist to Slate flintstone, for the window of the kitchen of the Marble, Betty's Marble figure, appeared somewhere around. and when seeing wilma flintstone, again in the Kitchen, he/she said it. Good morning wilma, Like you have Slept Today? the nearest friend, Betty Marble asked. in that moment, fred's Wife flintstone, said to its friend. good, because biИn, as every Previous night, escepto, because I Miss, Vesos that always Gave me our Sweet Stone, when Going to bed. wilma said to Betty. in that moment, Betty Marble, told her friend wilma. But is it that they still follow the things equal for this House, and with buestra daughter pebbles? Betty Marble asked to wilma. it is this way, Betty. yesterday, doesn't esque Remember? when pebbles flintstone, entered for the Door, and did he/she Greet us that at the end, after attempting Two Times that All we Greeted her, did he/she tell us that now, of Segunda daughter, had a Stranger Become in This House? wilma told to its friend Betty. yes, and later, when we had already released ourselves barney and YС, like he/she locked in their room, and it didn't leave, not even, when the llamАsteis, to Have dinner, since we, hear you, as Your, you told Your daughter Screaming that will Have dinner. Betty said to her friend. in that moment, wilma said. non Betty, do you see as Bad oМstes? yС who Called to our pebbles, didn't go if not its own Father. in that moment, Betty said. have, he/she believed that fuМste you, the one that called to pebbles! Betty said. nС, was its father fred who called it. but even This way, he/she didn't want to Have dinner. wilma said to Betty, while it was heating the Baby's milk. in that moment, Betty said to wilma. good, perhaps, and since today neither pebbles, and neither Bamm-Bamm, has school, you will be able to speak with Her, and to tell him/her that. Betty said. in that moment, wilma flintstone, told to its friend Betty Marble. to that refer with that that devo to tell him/her that of That? wilma asked to its Friend. Betty said. good, I refer to that you will be able to convince your daughter pebbles, that he/she has to Learn how to cohabit with Slate flintstone, and also that for many Babies that you have, She will always Be your Sweet Stone, that Sweet Stone that was a heap of Time ago, when pebbles, only Had Six Months of Age. Betty said. in that moment wilma flintstone told to its friend Betty. yes, That is! for sure if I say that to my daughter, it could recover to That Sweet Stone that was always Cheerful, and it Activates. since otherwise, my daughter pebbles, if it continues being Reused to Have dinner with us, it could Put on it Makes sick, I is necessary to even Die from Hunger. and that Betty, I don't want it for my daughter. wilma Said to Betty. in that moment, Betty said to her friend, while she Prepared the Breakfast of her Cuchicuchi. because you already know, he/she speaks with Иlla, and tell it to him, because otherwise, because for not wanting to Have dinner, because pebbles is Displaced, it could put on it makes sick, and to Die. Betty told her friend wilma. in that moment, wilma said. Thank you Betty, that is what I Plowed at the end. wilma said to Betty, while it Put the milk, in ViverСn that Had to take Slate flintstone, at Nait in the morning. therefore, Betty said. wilma is well, I leave you that have to make Things, at Home. Betty said, while she entered toward inside the house. in that moment, wilma flintstone, said to its friend. estaBiИn Betty, I will see you Later. wilma said, while he/she entered to the interior of the house, with the viverСn in the hand, and he/she went toward the room where fred flintstone, Suelt slept to leg, while beside the Bed of wilma, he/she was the Cradle of Slate flintstone that was calm in its cradle, while it played with its juguetitos, and with its car with Sounds and with lights. in that same instant, wilma flintstone, entered in the room, with ViverСn in the hand. and Coming closer to the Baby's cradle, he/she said. we go my pretty Slate, tСmate your ViverСn that is already hour of eating. wilma said, while he/she made tickles to the Baby, so that feels but confident. this way puИs, after making the enough tickles to the Baby, wilma flintstone, him diС the viverСn to their Adopted pretty boy, with all the Fondness of a mother, as when he/she gave it to pebbles, of newly born, since it didn't raise her with milk of Chests, if not with milk of ViverСn. after having given ViverСn to Slate flintstone, wilma flintstone, left toward the Kitchen, and he/she left the Pots in the Pile, waiting to Be Labados. Therefore wilma flintstone, Came out of the kitchen, to Return to its room, to continue playing with the Adopted Baby, Slate flintstone. in that moment, fred flintstone Rose of the bed, and he/she went toward the Bathroom. when it arrived to the Bathroom, fred flintstone, entered in the shower, and he/she began to take a shower Peacefully. since while he/she made it, fred flintstone, started to sing a song, as always that he/she entered in the bathtub. after fred flintstone sang its song, and he/she finished taking a shower, fred flintstone, thought for Yes. (if it could Recover to my Sweet Stone, that that at some time was pebbles, he/she made it). after taking a shower, fred flintstone, went toward the kitchen of its house. when it arrived toward Her, fred flintstone, entered. and going to the Refrigerator, it took out of him, their Amburguesas of Bronto. therefore, fred flintstone, sat down on the seat of the kitchen, and putting the bronto amburguesas on the table, fred flintstone, began to devour them. when in that same moment, Mobile CuernСfono of pebbles flintstone, PieKia SixoneTwo0 Classic, it began to sound, with the melody of flintstone. in that same moment, fred said. Berry who the one that calls to my daughter at the tomorrow's hours is?). he/she thought fred, while Mobile CuernСfono caught PieKia SixoneTwo0 Classic, he/she said. Yes, Does He/she Marry of flintstone? who the one that calls My daughter pebbles flintstone is? fred asked flintstone to the person. Mr. fred flintstone supposes. nС? the person that called asked. in that moment, fred said. have, you are you Sindy! yes, I am the PapА of pebbles. do you want him to tell it something on Your Behalf? fred asked to Sindy. it is this way, Mr. flintstone. Sindy said. in that moment, fred said. hajАm. and that you want that he/she tells him/her? Mr. flintstone asked to sindy. Sindy told fred flintstone. if Mr. flintstone. tell him/her on my Behalf that pebbles flintstone, that is to say. her daughter, is invited to my party that will be organized at Two in the Afternoon. of agreement? Sindy said to fred. in that moment, fred said. of agreement Sindy, I will tell it to him. fred said to sindy. in that moment, sindy said. it is well, Thank you Mr. flintstone that a Good Day passes. Sindy said, at the same time that it hung the call of its Mobile CuernСfono Piekia PNaitFaiy. in that moment, Mrs. flintstone, that is to say, wilma flintstone, entered in the kitchen, while he/she had in its Hands to Slate flintstone. as soon as it was fred flintstone, he/she told him/her. hello Affection. as you have slept? wilma asked to its husband. in that moment, fred said. well, very biИn wilma, very Well. and You? fred asked to wilma. well, Well fred. Well. wilma said to fred. in that moment, fred said. and like our Small Baby has slept. am there? fred flintstone said, while it played with the Baby, and he/she made him/her caresses. Cuchicuchicuchicuchi! fred told to Slate flintstone, while he made him/her tickles, and the Baby, he Laughed. ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! while fred flintstone played with the Baby Slate flintstone, wilma said to fred. He/she hears fred. can we speak of that of our pebbles flintstone? wilma asked to its Husband. yes wilma, if we can speak of that of Our Sweet Stone. that what you love me is? fred asked to his Wife, while he left the baby in the floor, and this he left Crawling for the house. in that moment, wilma flintstone said to its Husband. You Will See fred. I have noticed that pebbles flintstone, That Sweet Stone of ago a heap of Time, is no longer so Sweet. since now, it is mad with I crumb, and he/she doesn't love me no way. and do you know what fred? wilma said to fred. that wilma. fred said. that I cannot support it More, since pebbles flintstone, doesn't want to have dinner with us, and one day, if we continue with this, it could put on it makes sick, I is necessary to even Die from Hunger, and desperation. wilma said to fred. in that moment, fred said to His Wife. good wilma, is possible that that indifference toward TМ, can that it changes, as soon as he/she tells to pebbles that have invited it to a Party of Birthday. fred said to his Wife. in that moment, wilma said to fred. is there, and who has invited pebbles to a Party of Birthday? wilma asked to fred. in that moment, fred said. good, the person that invited our daughter pebbles flintstone, has been Sindy Scum, the daughter of Sam Scum, the one that lives to crМ apples of Here. fred said to wilma. in that moment, wilma said to fred. fred, that is Wonderful! wilma said to fred. in that moment, fred said to wilma. yes, that is Perfect. and that that pebbles flintstone, when he/she Had a Year of Age, he/she didn't invite it to Sindy to their party. fred said to wilma. because less bad fred that pebbles flintstone, when he/she had a Year of Age, he/she didn't invite Sindy to their party of Birthday, because small Party Armed! wilma said to fred. yes, you are right, wilma. good, I will call to pebbles, so that he/she goes getting up, and this way, he/she can know the news. he/she said fred to their Wife. fred is Well, you see calling to pebbles. wilma said. in that moment, fred flintstone, came out of the kitchen, with address toward the room of pebbles flintstone. this way puИs, fred flintstone, was of front with a Door of Color Rosa, in which Hung a Poster in which Put. "pebbles flintstone." in that moment, fred said. well, this it is my daughter's room, the sweet Stone. therefore, fred flintstone, Hit the Door gently, while he/she Said. pebbles, Can You Leave a Moment?. nС, rather. pebbles, yА that is already hour Rise that you get up, since I have to tell you a thing! fred told his daughter pebbles, through the Door. in that moment, the Sweet Voice of pebbles flintstone, said to its Father. Yes PapА, now I Go pebbles he/she said, while he/she was Getting ready the Hair, and dressing with Elegance's of Green Color Suit With Purpurin, Complete Dress. but that yes, the bone was always left in the head that maintained him/her the Crossed ponytail up. after a Couple of minutes, the door of the Room of pebbles flintstone, Opened up, and of Her, a pebbles Came out flintstone, very Different. in that moment, fred said. pebbles flintstone! and that Change of Luc? fred asked to his Daughter. good PapА. after Finally, that pebbles flintstone, that is to say yС, I am only a stranger in this House, because I have decided, to change Luc. pebbles said to its Father. in that moment, fred flintstone said to its daughter. but pebbles, listens!. fred said to his daughter. in that moment, the girl said. pebbles! you have called me pebbles! the redheaded girl said with the bone in the head to her Father. in that moment, fred said to his daughter. you will see pebbles, we have always called you pebbles, us, we have not relegated you to second daughter, My sweet Stone. fred told his daughter pebbles. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, said to its Father. I sit down it PapА, but that sweet Stone, he/she doesn't Appear for this House again. starting from Now, only pebbles flintstone that vАis to Have, will be the one that Biendo are Now, before Your Noses! I don't have nothing else to Say! pebbles flintstone said, to its Father. in that moment, fred flintstone, told its daughter pebbles flintstone. as you want pebbles, if we cannot Recover your Antigua Sonrrisa and your Antigua Activity, I know like want! only, I inform you, that a called girl Sindy, he/she has invited you to a party of Birthday. fred told his daughter pebbles flintstone. which said. I don't care what you/they have told you... pebbles said, staying in Sock. a moment. has a Such Sindy said? pebbles asked to its Father. yes, yes pebbles, that has said. a Such Sindy. fred flintstone said to its daughter. but in that moment, alone fred succeeded in hearing of his daughter's mouth pebbles flintstone, while the same one Went away toward the kitchen. YABA, GAVE, DUUз! in that moment, fred said. (CarАmba, that alone he/she made it when it was Cheerful and it Pleases). fred thought for his adentros. but later he/she said. happy? Happy! YABA, GAVE DUUз! he/she said fred while it Left toward the Garden, saying. I Got it! the Sweet Stone of a long Time ago, have Buelto! YABA, GAVE, DUUз!. wilma! the girl already Said it! he/she said fred, while he/she Came closer to the place where wilma was Watering the Plants. in that moment, fred arrived saying. wilma! The girl already Said it! he/she already Said it, he/she Said! guabladblabablu! he/she said fred, while the hose, focused him/her directly toward the Mouth. in that moment, wilma said to fred, while he/she Closed the hose. that fred happens? that what the girl said is? wilma asked to fred. in that moment, barney that was somewhere around Close, said. that wilma happens? I have heard something of. did the girl already Say it? barney asked. in that moment, fred said. hello Midget! in that moment, barney said. hello fred. that such in this day? Cheerful barney asked. because well barney, it could not be better! YABA, GAVE, DUUз! fred said, while it Jumped toward the Air. in that moment, wilma and barney, they said to fred. that it is it that the girl fred said, so that you become So Happy? they asked the Two at the same time. fred said. good barney, wilma, our daughter pebbles, already said it! he/she said. YABA, GAVE, DUUз! fred said to wilma and barney. but in that moment, pebbles flintstone, came out toward the Garden, to speak with its mother, and with its Father. after having arrived toward the garden, the Redheaded girl with the bone in the Head and of Nait years of age. he/she said. Thank you PapА! Thank you Mom! the girl said, while she gave Two Kisses to fred, and Two Kisses to wilma. then, it Left toward the House DiciИndo. YABA, GAVE, DUUз! in that moment, wilma said. Bay fred, this didn't expect it to me from pebbles, have us again Vesado, the same as as he/she made it Before! wilma said to its Husband. in that moment, fred said. yes wilma, doesn't find you Brilliant? we already have from Return to that beautiful and Sweet Stone, of ago In the past! fred said. Therefore, the morning passed Quickly, and Two in the Afternoon, they arrived at once. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, came out of its House, not without Before to say goodbye to its Father, of its Mother, and of course, of the Baby Slate flintstone. followed act, pebbles flintstone, began to Walk, toward the House of Sindy, since it has been the one that had invited it to its Party of Birthday. therefore, after Walking during crМ minutes, pebbles flintstone, sighted the house of Sindy in the distance, in which were already, Arnoldo, ChИster Piedrachini, Ciriaco, Peny, Juana, and of course, Bamm-Bamm Marble, since him, it had arrived much to the sindi house. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, came closer to the door of the sindy House, and he/she called. Toc, Toc, Toc. in that moment, the mother of Sindy, opened the door of the house and she said. pebbles flintstone, Ahead! we were waiting for you, since Here already all your friends of the School are. the mother of Sindy said, while I/you/he/she Accompanied Ms. pebbles flintstone, to the interior of the house. once inside this, the mother closed the door, and she said. Have a good time. followed act, the sindy mother, left toward the kitchen. in that same moment, Arnoldo said. there is, hello pebbles, welcome the party. Arnoldo said, while he/she shook hands him/her. but in that same moment, Ciriaco was ahead and he/she told him/her. Separate of here Periodiquero! pebbles, one comes with I crumb. truth? Ciriaco asked to pebbles. nС leaves with Tigo, Come unfastened! pebbles screamed. in that moment, ChИster said. have, not even prefer a dispatcher of CСmix! ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! pebbles prefers to be come with I crumb. truth that yes my sweet Stone? ChИster asked to pebbles. Neither! I don't want boys! All same soys! you bet yourselves to the girls in Stupid Tests! pebbles told ChИster Piedrachini. and followed Act, Came out running, he/she is necessary to meet with its friends. when suddenly, Sindy said. He/she looks who Came, the one that we lacked. pebbles flintstone. to the one that me more hate. Sindy said that was seated in a seat, while Arnoldo, and Syrian, estАban Fighting for pebbles. while on the contrary, Bamm-Bamm, estubo looking at All the girls of the Party, without looking toward where pebbles was flintstone, since this, he/she had Met with Peny and Juana. this way puИs, Sindy the Blond, he/she was looking toward where he/she was the girl that more he liked that of course, it was pebbles flintstone. and for that reason he/she Rejected her. in that moment, Sindy said. Well pebbles, continues Somewhere around Lost. I won't have this way to support you. Sindy said while he/she looked toward the place where they were Peny and juana. in that moment, the mother of Sindy, said to her daughter. Sindy. because you speak that pebbles flintstone, if your and yС know that you Like? the mother asked to her daughter. because I have to fake that the hate, since I don't want her to suspect that she likes I, and also because pebbles, is Visexual. for sure inside Little, I will find it with a Boy. Sindy said to its mother. the mother said. I find very bad that think that pebbles flintstone, the prettiest girl in All Bedrock. . the mother said to her daughter. in that moment, Sindy said. already him you mom that pebbles flintstone, is the More Girl Linda of All Bedrock. . for that reason I like, to part that because it is the prettiest, it is for that is the Nicest. Sindy said to its mother. the mother said. it is this way. for that reason, it is about being Kind With pebbles flintstone. of agreement? Mrs. Skory said. of agreement, Mom. Sindy Skory said. this way puИs, Sindy Skory, rose of its seat, and going toward where Peny and Juana were, this said. To forgive small. but can I take myself a moment to Ms. pebbles flintstone a moment? Sindy asked. in that moment Peny said. Clear Sindy, you can take yourself a Moment to pebbles flintstone. in that moment, Sindy said. pebbles flintstone, can you Come a moment? Sindy said. in that moment, pebbles said. Of agreement Sindy, now I Go. the Redheaded girl said with the bone in the Head. and followed Act, went toward where Sindy was, and he/she said it. did you want to See me Sindy? pebbles asked to Sindy. if pebbles, only, I want you to Know that are a Stupid Cabernaria, an Exit, a Prostitute, a Fool, an Idiot, a Worthless NiЯa, I don't want to see you More! Sindy said to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to Sindy. already?, is that All that you wanted to tell me, Sindy? pebbles asked to Sindy. if pebbles, that is All that I loved you! Sindy said to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles said. because Sindy is already, we have already Finished! pebbles flintstone said to its Enemy. therefore, after several Hours, in those that sindy, insulted pebbles flintstone, Faiy in the Afternoon arrived, and the party of the Birthday of Sindy, began. this way puИs, Mrs. Skory, sindy mother, put all the Plates of plastic, above the table of the Dining room. after all the Plates of on Plastic estubieron in the table, Mrs. Skory, together with Mr. Skory, filled them with Panchitos, Fried Potatoes, Worms, and of course, of Cereals Fruty pebbles of those. while Mr. Skory put the Sodas, so that the Children and girls can Veber, Mrs. Skory, prepared the Cake of Birthday, with a candle, in form of the Number Nait, since those they were the Years that Sindy completed. this way puИs, and when all Prepared estubo, and I list, Mrs. Skory, diС had begun the party of the birthday of Sindy. in that same moment, All the children and girls, including pebbles flintstone, they began to eat of the Plates that were on in the great table of the Dining room, since they were full with a heap of Knick-knacks, and worms. this way puИs, Arnoldo said. this it is the Strangest birthday, to which I have been invited. Arnoldo said, to Bamm-Bamm that said. good, if your you Say it, me single fact of Less to pebbles flintstone, as my Girlfriend. Bamm-Bamm said. in that moment, Siriako said. good, it seems that non vАs think of pebbles flintstone again, since seems that to pebbles flintstone, he no longer Likes boys. Siriako said. Therefore, all began to talk of their things, while the plates of Food, began to be Holes, since all the children and girls of the school, including pebbles and their Two friends, Peny and Juana, they Also Ate of Them. finally, and after the plates and the Glasses that were on in the Dining room, were Empty, Mrs. Skory, removed those Plates, and it Changed them for Other new ones. while Mr. Skory, with a lighter, lit the Candle with form of Number Nait. after having lit the candle of the Cake, Mr. Sam Skory, caught with the Two hands the Cake, and from the Kitchen he/she said to its Wife. Affection, the cake is already clever. you can already Sing the Song! Sam Skory said. in that moment, Mrs. Skory, said. well children and girls, now we will sing the song of Birthday, while the Cake comes. Mrs. Skory said. in that moment, All the children and All the girls, including pebbles flintstone, they began to sing, while, the cake, began to leave the kitchen, little by little. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday! We wish you All, Happy Birthday!. and after the song, all began to Applaud, while the cake, era placed above the table of the Dining room. but in the center of the cake, there was Something Strange that nobody noticed, since nailed in the Center of the same one, there were Two Figures. these they were. The figure of Sindy, and the Other era, the Figure of pebbles flintstone, united among the hands. in that moment, Mrs. Skory said to its daughter. we go Sindy. he/she requests a Desire, and it Turns off the Candle. Mrs. Skory said to its daughter. Sindy said. It is well, I will make this way it. he/she said sindy. and in that moment, Sindy Skory, requested its desire. and followed act Sindy Skory, Blew with force toward the Candle, Turning off it. after the candle Out estubo, Mrs. Skory, the Cake of Birthday began to trocear, in a heap of Parts, for Each boy and girl. this way puИs, All ate up the Cake of Birthday, including pebbles flintstone and to their Friends Peny and Juana. finally, and after having been eaten the whole Cake, the last part of the Party of the birthday of Sindy began, since it was Seven in the Afternoon. and therefore, all the children and girls, including pebbles flintstone and their Friends, they began to Dance, all the varied musicians, while others talked to each other, and these they were Bamm-Bamm, ChИster and Siriako, since Arnoldo, he/she had left at Six in the Afternoon, toward their House. this way puИs, and after Two hours of Immense Vaile where in the one which, Bamm-Bamm, and the other ones, things talked with regard to that of pebbles flintstone. the party had arrived to its End, since already it was one0 in the night. this way puИs, Mrs. Skory said. good boys, I wait that you have passed it Well, and that you have had a good time a lot. Mrs. Skory said, to the Boys and small that already went leaving toward its Houses. once that all the boys and small, they had left to their house, Alone it was in the House of Sindy, Ms. pebbles flintstone, which said. good Mrs. Skory, because I already leave to my house, since already it has finished Everything. and like I see that her daughter, doesn't want to see me neither in painting, because, me piro to my House. pebbles flintstone said, to Mrs. Skory. in that moment, Mrs. Skory said. pebbles flintstone, the prettiest girl in All Bedrock. , you stay to sleep in my daughter's house Sindy. Mrs. Skory said. to the Redheaded girl with the bone in the head that maintained him/her a Crossed ponytail up. in that moment, pebbles said. that... me... me... me... am I... in... does he/she marry... of... Sindy? pebbles flintstone said to Mrs. Skory. it is this way pebbles, your you stay to sleep here. and right now, I will call to your House, and I will say it to your mother and your father. of Agreement? Mrs. Skory asked to pebbles. of Agreement. pebbles said to Mrs. Skory, since Mr. Sam Skory, already you fuИ to sleep. therefore, Sindy Skory, looked with Eyes Golositos to pebbles flintstone, the prettiest girl in All Bedrock. . meanwhile, Mrs. Skory, their Mobile CuernСfono Caught PieKia PSeven0, and it marked the number of the House of flintstone. let us leave the house of Gentlemen Skory, and we fence to the house of flintstone. where in the one which, fred, barney, Betty and wilma, they had made infidelities among them, during the whole afternoon, but them, they were hiding it, and while they were sat down in the table Talking of new pebbles flintstone, CuernСfono of pebbles, PieKia SixoneTwo0 Classic, it began to sound immediately. in that moment, wilma said. a moment boys, my daughter's mobile cuernСfono, it is sounding. wilma said, while he/she caught the mobile cuernСfono, and he/she said. yes, does he/she marry of flintstone? in that can serve you? wilma asked to other People. in that moment, Mrs. Skory said. Mrs. flintstone, I call it, to tell him/her that doesn't wait their daughter tonight, since stays to sleep with us, and with sindy. the lady Skory said, to Mrs. flintstone. in that moment, Mrs. flintstone said to the lady Skory. of Agreement, if you will take care Well of it that stays. I will take charge of being said it to fred. is it worth? wilma said. of agreement, until tomorrow, Mrs. flintstone. Mrs. Skory said. before concluding the call. therefore, wilma flintstone, said. good, because, it is already. fred, they have just called me of the house of Skory. wilma said to fred. this way wilma, and that they have told you? fred asked to his Wife. good, they have told me that don't wait to our sweet Stone pebbles, in tonight, since he/she stays at home of that Sindy. wilma said. there is, well. if she wants to stay that stays. but followed act, fred said. that pebbles flintstone, stays to sleep at home of Sindy? YABA, GAVE, DUUз! not more problems per tonight! tonight, wilma, we will be able to enjoy it Alone, and with our Adoptive Baby! fred said. in that moment, wilma said. I sit down it fred, but tonight, I am very Tired, so alone I want to sleep. wilma said to fred. fred Also said. If wilma, you are right, I also, am very Tired. it is better that fence ourselves to Sleep. fred told wilma flintstone. in that moment, barney said to Betty. that well Betty, now we, will be able to spend together the night, since Bamm-Bamm, you had been to sleep in a girl's house. barney said. but in that moment, Betty said to barney. I sit down it Cuchicuchi, but I also want to sleep, since I am tired. Betty said to her husband. in that moment, barney Said to His Wife. You are right Betty, I am also Tired, it is better than we Fence ourselves to sleep. this way puИs, all the flintstone and the Marble, they left toward their houses. then, they had dinner, the flintstone, gave of Having dinner to their Baby Slate flintstone, and they put to bed him, later, themselves, they went to bed, and they fell asleep. let us leave the house of the flintstone, and we fence to the house of Skory where in the one Which, pebbles flintstone, the prettiest girl in All Bedrock. , it was having dinner, together with their Enemy Sindy that looked at it Up and down, with eyes Golositos, since he/she was noticing the Figure Esvelta of pebbles flintstone. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, you diС counts of the looks of Sindy, and he/she said it. Does something spend with I crumb Sindy? pebbles asked to Sindy. nС, anything pebbles, doesn't happen to me anything with Tigo. Alone, I wondered, if you have Brought me some Gift. Sindy told pebbles flintstone. this said. Yes Sindy. but it is not still hour that he/she gives it to you. but don't worry that if that have you a great Gift of Birthday. pebbles said to Sindy. in that moment, Sindy said to pebbles. I don't understand like you have been able to behave that Well With I crumb pebbles, after all that I have told you in this Afternoon. Sindy said, with the face A little Sad. because yС Sindy, I am not as You! pebbles said to Sindy. in that moment, Sindy said to pebbles. well pebbles, is not hour that me dИs the Gift Still. but cannot you Give me a Track? Sindy asked pebbles flintstone. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to Sindy. good, it is well. it is not an Object, he/she doesn't eat up neither it is Played. only, he/she Feels. pebbles flintstone said to Sindy. Sindy said. good, with that I Have enough. Sindy said to pebbles. therefore, Sindy and pebbles flintstone, estubieron talking of their things, while they Had dinner. once they finished Having dinner, Mrs. Skory said. good small, it is already hour of Sleeping, come small that is already oneTwo in the midnight! you already had to be in the bed! tomorrow Thursday, be already School! Mrs. Skory said, to the Two Nait year-old girls. in that moment, Sindy said. if mom, we will already Go to bed. Sindy said, to its mother, at the same time that entered with pebbles flintstone, in the room. when the Two girls estubieron in the room, and Put to bed in the Bed, Sindy told pebbles flintstone. Good pebbles. is it already the hour that me dИs already the Gift? Sindy asked pebbles flintstone. If Sindy, is already hour that he/she gives you your Stupendous Gift. pebbles flintstone told Sindy Skory. in that moment, Sindy Skory said to pebbles. because pebbles Comes, already Give me That Gift, I am Waiting for it! Sindy Skory told pebbles flintstone. in that moment, pebbles said to Sindy. it is biИn Sindy, he/she Closes the Eyes. pebbles said to Sindy. in that moment, Sindy said. Well pebbles, I already Closed them. Sindy said to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, Came closer little by little to the lavios of Sindy. and as soon as it was near Them, pebbles flintstone, vesС with passion and Furor, to Sindy in the Mouth, with language. in that moment, Sindy Skory, seeing that the girl didn't make it anything bad, flintstone Responded to Veso of pebbles. this way puИs, pebbles and Sindy, melted the Two Meetings, in that and deep Veso with language, while pebbles flintstone, began to play with their hands, the chests of Sindy, while Sindy, began to Play the Chests of pebbles. therefore, and while the Two girls were manuseАndose among Them, the Oxygen (OTwo), began to lack them. so tubieron that to retire. but as soon as they had retired of that Veso with language, pebbles flintstone, undressed Sindy for the part of Up, leaving you to See some tender and juicy Chests, with its rosy Aureoles, while Sindy, began to Undress pebbles for the part of Up, leaving you to See some small Chests in Formation, with the Rosy aureoles. therefore, Sindy Skory, began to lick tenderly, the chests of pebbles, while pebbles flintstone, began to groan, very Softly, while pebbles flintstone, manuseaba and it squeezed the Chests of Sindy, while, this flintstone also complained about the maneuvers of pebbles. after Faiy minutes, pebbles flintstone, began to lick the Chests of Sindy, while Sindy manuseaba and it Squeezed the Chests of pebbles, while the Two complained. after other Faiy minutes, the Two girls, pebbles and Sindy, they got undressed for the part of Below, leaving you to See Two young Vaginas, without Pubic Body hair. in that same moment, pebbles and Sindy, they were placed in position SixNait, and both were licked, CoЯos, while the Two girls, pebbles and Sindy, they enjoyed the pretty thing, being licked CoЯos. this way puИs, after oneFaiy minutes of SixNait, pebbles and Sindy, began to join their CoЯos, and they began to move the Two girls, pebbles and Sindy, as if was a Man with a polla, but without Polla. but after that moment, pebbles flintstone, Took out of its Pocket, a Polla of Plastic, and putting Face down to Sindy, it penetrated her for the ass. once pebbles flintstone had the polla of plastic inside the Ass of Sindy, it began to move it up and below Quickly, inside the Ass of Sindy, while this, complained stronger Still. after onecrМ minutes moving the polla of Plastic inside the Ass of Sindy, pebbles flintstone, took it out of the interior of the ass of Sindy, and Placing it Face up, pebbles flintstone, put the polla of plastic, inside sindy CoЯo, and it began to move it, inside its coЯo, some oneSix Times, while Sindy complained even Stronger that the other Time. Finally, Sindy, One Ran with so much Force that you/they gave him/her, until Spasms in the Vagina, derramАndo a good Jet of Vaginal Flow that pebbles flintstone, Caught with its hand, and being taken it to its Mouth, it began to Be sucked the hands, while sindy, with one of its Fingers, Began to masturbate to pebbles flintstone, for its CoЯo. then, Sindy, Took the polla of Plastic of pebbles flintstone, and umedeciИndola in Saliva, it introduced it inside the Ass of pebbles flintstone. when this felt it in their interior, it began to move their ass of Up to under, while Sindy, with the other hand, masturvando continued to pebbles flintstone, by CoЯo. after some oneSix intense minutes full with Groans on the part of the Two girls, pebbles and Sindy, Sindy removed the polla of Plastic of pebbles, of the interior of its Ass. finally, Sindy Skory, Placed pebbles flintstone, Face up. once pebbles flintstone, estubo Face up, Sindy, put the polla of Plastic of pebbles, inside its CoЯo. once pebbles flintstone Felt the polla of Plastic, inside its CoЯo, he/she Began to Move of Alante to Behind, while pebbles flintstone, masturvaba to Sindy with one of its hands, by CoЯo, while the Two complained. Finally, the Two girls, pebbles and Sindy, the Two exploded in a Good orgasm, and the Two screeched very Strong. haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaА!, while the Jets of vaginal Flow of Each CoЯo, stained the Bed of Sindy. then, the Two girls, pebbles and Sindy, they ate up their Flows, until it was not anything of Them. after Faiy minutes, the Two girls, pebbles and Sindy, they Got dressed. then, pebbles flintstone said to Sindy. that Sindy. have you Liked Your gift of Birthday? pebbles asked to Sindy. in that moment, Sindy said to pebbles. If pebbles, if I have loved. You, the lМnda and only Girl of Bedrock. , you have achieved the impossible thing, in the Feminine Sex! Sindy said to pebbles. pebbles said. good, thank you. pebbles said to Sindy. but in that same moment, and before pebbles flintstone, one gives the buelta and he/she fell asleep, Sindy said it. Does pebbles hear, are you Sleeping? Sindy asked. nС Sindy, still nС, but I want to fall asleep YА. so tell me what you have to tell me, and durmАmonos Already that is the crМ of the dawn! pebbles said to Sindy. in that moment, Sindy said. BiИn is. pebbles, the prettiest girl in All Bedrock. . Do you want to Be my girlfriend? Sindy asked pebbles flintstone. in that moment, pebbles said. Yes Sindy, I want to be Your Sweet Stone! that is to say, I want to be Your Girlfriend! you have Become very Happy! I love you Sindy, and I will keep Tigo, during a lifetime! pebbles flintstone said to Sindy, being the Two, Sleeping, and Hugged.

Chapter For.  
Bamm-Bamm, Discovers the Hidden Secret of pebbles flintstone.

the following morning, at home of Skory, Mrs. Skory, Rose of its Bed, and Leaving toward the Corridor of the House, he/she stopped in a Wall of the Front, since ViС the Door of the Two girls, Closed, and that that the same lady, he/she had left it Open, since in that House, he/she always fell asleep with the Open door, or at least, Sindy, him ago. in that moment, Mrs. Skory, Thought. (go with the girls, like they already Know from Early Age). then, Mrs. Skory, Came closer toward the Door, since this, like I have Said, it was Closed. once in the Door, Mrs. Skory, hit with the knuckles, while he/she Said. pebbles? Sindy? are you Visible? Mrs. Skory asked, to the Two girls. in that moment, the Voice of Sindy said to its Mother. NС Mom, at the moment, he are not. can you go preparing the Breakfast, while we rise? Their daughter asked. Mrs. Skory said. Yes daughter, at once, I make you the Breakfast, I don't take anything. but Vosotras, to leave levantandos yА that you are made Late, to go toward the School. Mrs. Skory said, to the Two girls. and Followed Act, Mrs. Skory, left running toward the Kitchen, to prepare the breakfast, to the Two Girls. once Mrs. Skory, it had arrived toward the Kitchen, he/she entered in Her, and it began to Take out Junks and more Junks of Kitchen, to Prepare the Breakfast that Was not Other that that of the Two girls, consisted, by Fruty pebbles, those. therefore, and while Mrs. Skory, he/she was preparing the Breakfast to pebbles and Sindy, Sindy on the contrary, in their Room, he/she was trying to wake up their Girlfriend pebbles that had been deeply Sleeping. therefore, Sindy Skory, put a hand smoothly, on the Hair of Ms. pebbles flintstone, The prettiest Girl in All Bedrock. , said it. We go Beautiful that is already hour of getting up. Sindy said to pebbles, while it Caressed him/her smoothly the Redheaded Hair, and the Crossed Ponytail, that that always had up. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, woke up, since thanks to that the Soft Hands of Sindy, were she Escitando, they got that pebbles flintstone, awakened from its deep Dream. in that moment, pebbles said. Sindy that hour is? Redheaded NiЯa asked, with the bone in the Head. Sindy said. Good, now, it is the tomorrow's Seven and oneFaiy. Sindy said to Its Girlfriend. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said. that? the tomorrow's Seven and Quarter? at that hour You do rise? he/she asked pebbles again to sindy. it is this way, pebbles. Sindy said. because you Say it? the Blond asked to the Redheaded one. Good, I Say it, because in my House, I always get up, As a lot, at the Heit minus Room of the m'aЯana. pebbles said to sindy. in that moment, Sindy said. there is that well. nС? Sindy asked to pebbles. it is this way, I Go to bed soon, it will be around Nait in the night, and up to the Tomorrow's Heit minus Room, I don't get up. pebbles flintstone told Its girlfriend Sindy. that Guai! Sindy told Its Girlfriend pebbles. but in that moment, and while pebbles and Sindy, they were Speaking Of Their Things, Mrs. Skory, called them from the Kitchen, and he/she Said them. pebbles? Sindy? The Breakfast, is Clever! he/she told laSeЯora Skory to the Two girls. Therefore, the Two girls, they Got up of the Bed, and they began to Get dressed, as every morning. while Sindy Skory, Began to Get ready the Blond Hairs, and to EcharseColonia, pebbles on the contrary, began to wash his Face, while with Woman's Brush, he/she began to Get ready the Hair, like he/she could, since the Bone of the Head, never took off it, since that bone that Always Had pebbles in the Head, the one made quite Beautiful, since Always I Tinted up, a Crossed Coletilla, Giving the Impression that there was Two Coletillas, instead of one. Therefore, after the Two girls had Gotten ready Each a their Hair Like they Could, they left the Bathroom, and they lowered toward the Floor of Below, since the house of Skory, era a House of Two Floors. When pebbles and Sindy had arrived to the Floor of Below, the Two girls, they went toward the Kitchen where in the one Which, Mrs. Skory, already Waited for them with its Breakfast. in that moment, Mrs. Skory said. Good Morning Girls. as you have Slept? Mrs. Skory Asked to pebbles and Sindy. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said. Well Mrs., we have slept Very Well. truth that Yes Sindy? pebbles asked flintstone to Its Girlfriend Sindy. in that moment, Sindy said. it is this way pebbles, we have slept very Well. the Blond said. in that moment, Mrs. Skory said. yes, I already see that durmМsteis Well. since me Last night I Opened You the Door, and Vosotras You CerrАsteis. truth? Mrs. Skory asked. He/she is this way Mom, Sindy said. we Close it, because we wanted to Be to Alone. Sindy said again. in that moment, Mrs. Skory said to Its daughter. it is normal. if Yesterday during the dinner, you already had thought that that Мbais to make at Night, normal era that you CerrАrais the Door. in that moment, pebbles said to Mrs. Skory. You will see. as he/she calls himself? pebbles asked flintstone to Mrs. Skory. in that moment, Mrs. Skory said. Redheaded very Beautiful girl. you can call me Estela Skory. the mother of Sindy said. in that moment, and while the girls Had breakfast Fruty pebbles, pebbles said. You, Estela will see. us, alone we wanted to Pass it Well. I believe that that won't be any Crime. nС? pebbles asked to Estela. nС pebbles. it is Clear that you are Lesvianas. nС? Estela asked to her daughter sindy. he/she is this way mother. pebbles and YС, we Love each other, of All Heart. Sindy said to its Mother. in that moment, Estela said to the girls. You will see girls, I don't oppose myself to buestro Love LИsvico, since amМ, Gives me same. but you already Know Sindy that Your Father Sam, Lesvianismo doesn't Accept, in this House. and don't want to Know what will Happen, if he/she finds out that there are you in love with Ms. pebbles flintstone, daughter of fred and wilma flintstone that crМ apples Live Further on. Estela said. Mom won't Find out, I Promise it to You. Sindy said to Its mother. Therefore, the Two girls, pebbles and Sindy, they finished Having breakfast their Cereals Fruty pebbles, and they got up of the table, since with the I Chatter of their mother Estela, they had been made the tomorrow's Heit and oneFaiy. in that moment, Estela said, already from the Door of Her House. Good pebbles, I Wait that you have Passed it to you Well in my daughter's House, and for Their position, with my Own Daughter. Estela said to pebbles. if Mrs. Estela, I have passed it to me very Well, and I hope it always Continues This way. pebbles said, while he/she already Went away with Sindy, Direction toward the School, since yА arrived Late. let us leave Sindy and pebbles, and let us return to the house of flintstone. where in the one which, Mrs. wilma flintstone, he/she had already Gotten up, since CuernСfono of the Living room, it had begun to Sound. in that Moment, wilma flintstone, went toward the Living room Dining room, as quickly as possible, CuernСfono, didn't stop since to Sound. this way puИs, when wilma flintstone, it had arrived toward the Dining room, he/she Came closer toward the table where CuernСfono was, and he/she Caught it. then, with CuernСfono in the Ear, he/she said. Here wilma flintstone. in that can Serve him/her? but in that moment, the voice of a man, said from the other side of the line TelefСnica. there is, hello Mrs. flintstone. is His husband, Mr. flintstone? he/she asked the masculine Voice. in that moment, wilma said. there is, hello Mr. Rajuela that I like Hear him/her again. and regarding the question that has just Formulated me, my husband fred flintstone, it is Put to bed. does he/she want him to give him/her some Message on behalf of you? wilma asked to Mr. Rajuela. it is this way Mrs. flintstone. Tell him/her that I want to see it in the Quarry of Rajuela and Company at crМ in the Afternoon, since he/she Has to Fix a wall that we are making in the Company, since we are making it Bigger. of Agreement Mrs. flintstone? Mr. Rajuela said. of agreement, Mister rajuela. wilma said. in that moment, Rajuela said. because Mrs. flintstone that a good Day passes is already. and said that, Rajuela, the call concluded. this way puИs, wilma flintstone, his Also Concluded, and he/she said. that Varvaridad, instead of being gotten other Workers, has to call to my fred that is on vacation. wilma said, while he/she went toward the Kitchen of its House. when it arrived toward her, he/she began to Prepare their breakfast, that of the Baby Slate flintstone, and of course that of their husband fred. this way PuИs, wilma flintstone, started hands to the work, when for the Window, viС Betty's Marble Figure that was Spreading the Clothes in the Garden. in that moment, wilma said. Good morning Betty. as you have slept? wilma asked. well wilma, I have slept Well. Betty said. in that moment, Betty said to wilma. that wilma, have you already Found out that of the Company Rajuela? Betty asked to wilma. he/she is this way Betty, I already found out. he/she makes A while there am me cuernofoneado Mr. Rajuela. wilma said to Betty. this way? and that what Mr. Rajuela has told you wilma is? Betty asked. because your that creИs Betty. he/she has told me that my husband fred flintstone, has to be in the quarry today Thursday, at crМ in the Afternoon, because he/she has to make him/her a Work, since they are enlarging the Quarry a little more. wilma said to Betty. in that moment, Betty said to wilma. don't worry wilma, that same Problem, I have had it me Also, since the Mr. Granite, the Boss of my Cuchicuchi, it is collaborating with fred's boss, Mr. Rajuela, and there is cuernofoneado to my house, saying me that my Cuchicuchi, Also has to be, today Thursday at crМ in the Afternoon, in the same Quarry that fred, since also has to Help in the Arrangement of the wall. Betty said to wilma. Good, as you See it Betty? wilma asked. as I see the one that wilma? Betty asked. Betty swims. only that I eat vИs that that they remove them the Vacations to our Husbands, every time that passes them something to the bosses of the Quarries. wilma said to Betty, while he/she Prepared ViverСn and the eggs of Jumbled Dodo. in that moment, Betty said to wilma. because that you want that wilma tells you, but we cannot make anything. only, to See, to hear, and to Remain silent. Betty said. Yes Betty, I believe that you have a lot of Reason in that. wilma said to Betty, while it put the eggs of Dodo, in an Automatic Blender. therefore, Betty said. I hope what you will tell to fred, doesn't make him/her Explode of bad humor. is there wilma? Betty asked. not him you Betty, I don't know it. wilma said. in that moment, Betty said to wilma. good wilma that what you have is thought to make this morning? Betty asked to her best Friend and Neighbor. because I don't know it Betty, but in the first place, I will go to the City, to buy something for our Sweet Stone that less mАl than Betty already speaks to me. in that moment, Betty said to wilma. Do you see wilma, as me I did tell you that in Two Days, would he/she be passed the Irritation? and porcierto that him vАs to buy pebbles flintstone, is no longer a Bebita wilma. Betty said to her best friend. not him you Betty. but he/she is still a Nait year-old girl, and he Still likes the toys. wilma said to Betty. well wilma, if you are sure, because Ahead. but that toys will buy him/her? Betty asked to her Friend. but in that moment, barney's Marble Voice, resonated in Betty's house. Betty, Betty! barney said to his Wife. in that moment, Betty said. there is wilma, I leave you. then you will count me what you have bought pebbles flintstone. of Agreement? Betty asked to wilma. of Agreement Betty, Good-bye. wilma said to Betty that already Went away to its House. in that same moment, wilma flintstone, he/she had finished Preparing her breakfast, of fred, and of their Adoptive Baby, Slate flintstone. in that same moment, Somebody that Dressed a Suit orange with a Cyan corvata of Color, and with black stains in the Suit said. Bon Yorno! as he/she has slept today my little woman. am there? he/she asked the figure that was not another that fred flintstone that had gotten up already, taken a shower, and it was already in the kitchen. in that moment, wilma said. hС, my fred flintstone. do you always greet me in the same way every morning? wilma asked to its Husband. Of course. That is Alone because you are pretty. ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! fred laughed. good that it is necessary to have breakfast? fred asked flintstone to his Wife wilma. good fred, Sit down on the seat that right now take you the breakfast. wilma said to fred that didn't take in sitting down on the seat. in that moment, and while wilma took the breakfast to the table, he/she said to its husband. hА. fred, Mr. Rajuela has just called me to House. wilma said to its husband. probАblemente, he/she will have called you to notify me of an extra Pay of Vacations, call "pays Vacacional" fred he/she said to its wife, wilma, which said. Does Vacacional Pay? wilma asked to fred. Yes woman, went into effect, last year, and you/he/she is that the Company, is entitled to pay to the Workers, Almost all the Vacations. for the Workers that we are we, take ourselves a good sum of PiedrСlares. fred said to his Wife, wilma flintstone. which said. and do tell me a thing fred, as much as you usually take yourselves the Workers? wilma asked to fred. it is not a lot of wilma, we only take ourselves Faiy00 PiedrСlares. fred said to wilma. wilma said. there is, good, something is Something. but he/she has not called me for that reason fred, if not for another thing. wilma said to fred. Affection is well, I Surrender. why you to call Mr. Rajuela to house? fred asked to wilma. good, wilma said, while he/she sat down to eat up its breakfast, beside fred. you will see fred. it is that Mr. Rajuela, wants that your you are today Thursday, at crМ in the Afternoon in the Quarry, since he/she wants that you Toss a hand in some lavores, since the Quarry is enlarging to be able to hire to more labor, of those that he/she already Has. wilma said to fred. in that moment, he/she said. there is, go with that Such Rajuela. he/she wants me to be in the Quarry... that he/she wants me to be today at crМ in the Afternoon in the Quarry! Furious fred said. in that moment, wilma said to its husband. that is fred, for that reason he/she had called me to the house Mr. Rajuela. wilma said. to their Husband. Go with Mr. Rajuela! not you then so that me DА Vacations, if then it doesn't allow me to enjoy them! fred said while he got up of the Seat, and he left to the Garden the house to braznar. therefore, and while Braznando was, barney Appeared for the Other side of the Fence and he told to his friend fred. hello fred, like you are? barney asked to fred. because as barney will be, I am that me llerve the crop of worms! it is this way like I am. fred said to barney. go, it seems that we have not gotten up with the right foot. truth? ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, jМ! he/she laughed barney of fred. in that moment, fred said. ja, ja, jА! and if you Are not quiet, next time, you will get up of the bed with the Two feet in your Head, Midget! Furious fred said. in that moment, barney said. good, fred forgives. but to have that what has happened now is? barney asked to fred. because it is that midget. Mr. Rajuela, wants that he/she works in the quarry today Thursday, at crМ in the Afternoon, in full Vacations! fred said to barney. yes, already him you fred, since I will Work with tigo, at the same hour of today and in the same place, for my boss's orders the Mr. Granite. barney said to fred. in that moment, fred said. vА Vacations, not you so that they Give them to us, if then they don't serve you as anything! fred said. yes, you have a lot of Reason fred. he/she said barney to fred. this way puИs, and while fred and barney were speaking of that of Mr. Rajuela, and the Mr. Granite, wilma, came out toward the Garden, and he/she said to its husband. fred Hears flintstone. wilma said. fred said. If wilma that what you want is? fred asked to wilma. I will go A while toward the city of Bedrock. , to buy a Toy to our daughter pebbles. do you want to take charge you of Slate flintstone? wilma asked to fred. As nС Affection, undoubtedly I take charge of the Baby. have a good time wilma. fred said from the Garden to wilma. in that moment, wilma, came out toward the entrance door, and coming closer to its TroncomСvil, it was mounted in the, and he/she Went away of there. let us return to the house of flintstone where in the one Which, fred flintstone, he/she had entered in the House, accompanied by barney, to for the Baby Slate flintstone that had eaten already, and he/she was Crawling in the floor of the House. in that moment, fred said to barney. don't you find vonito Slate flintstone, Midget? fred asked to barney. yes fred, is beautiful, and also, go if that is growing Quickly. am there? he/she said barney to fred, while him toward to the Baby their marometas. Escubidubidubidubi! barney said, while the Baby Laughed. ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! in that moment, barney said to fred. fred hears, I want to wonder Something. barney said. Ahead Midget, Asks. barney said. It Is Well. You Will See fred. are not you thinking of pebbles? don't you find something that is to say, suspect that pebbles flintstone, have stayed at Home of a Friend, knowing that to pebbles flintstone, alone he likes children? he/she asked barney to fred. well, yes, midget, is something suspect. but you won't want to tell me that my daughter pebbles flintstone, the Sweet Stone that is a Lesviana. truth? fred asked to barney. nС fred, neither wanted to arrive me to So much. barney said, while he looked at his Clock. in that moment, barney said. CarАi fred, it is Nait in the morning. good, I have to leave you fred, since I will play Voliche, with one of the children RocafИler. barney said to fred. of agreement Midget That you have a good time. fred said to barney. good, I will see you at crМ in the Afternoon in the Quarry. ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, jМ! barney said while he Went away Laughing. in that moment, fred said. ji, ji, ji, ji, jМ! Retrograde midget! he/she not said fred very happy, while he/she entered for the house. Let us leave the house of flintstone, and we Fence to the Capital of Bedrock. , concretely, to the school of Bedrock. . where in the one which, the Classes already had Enpezado, since it was already the tomorrow's Nait and Faiy. in that same moment, the Professor PiedroJuma said. well Students, today, we will speak of the Space. does some of those here Show up he/she can say that it is the universe? Piedrojuma asked. I can say it, Mr.. the Redheaded girl said with the bone in the Head. in that moment, the Professor said. pebbles flintstone? he/she said piedrojuma. in that moment, pebbles said. If Mister. The universe, is that is to say all that Surrounds us, you Shatter, Planets, Galaxies, Dark Matter, Dark Energy, and black Holes. in definitive Mr., the universe, is all that we See, Up in the Cosmos. pebbles said to the Professor. Very Well pebbles. I see that you are attentive to the Lessons. in that moment, Piedrojuma said to all the children. well Students, the universe, is as he/she has told us here our Coed pebbles, it is all that we See. that is to say, be already well Galaxies, Planets, Stars, black Holes, Dark Energy, ETC. but the question that I make you now, is the following one. Who can tell me, what is the Solar System? Piedrojuma asked. in that moment, Arnoldo said. me professor, I can say it. Arnoldo said to piedrojuma, this way puИs, piedrojuma said. very well Arnoldo that is the Solar System, and of course for that is compound our Solar System. Piedrojuma said. in that moment, Arnoldo said. well Professor. he/she will see. the Solar System, is a space in our Milky Way, in the one that makes thousands and thousands of Years, a Star Exploded in form of Supernova, giving with it, to the expulsion of hydrogen, forming with it, a disk circundestelar that thanks to her graveness, the Disk Circundestelar, Jirando went, while in its center, a star in this Case the Sun, begins to shine, while the disk you vА squashing, forming with it, the Rings that then will form the Planets of the Solar system. that is the first professor. and then, the Solar system, it is formed by the Sun, and the Nait planets, well-known As, Mercury, Venus, The Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, the Belt of Asteroids, and the Comets are Also. that is Everything Mr. Piedrojuma. Arnoldo said. in that moment, Piedrojuma said. Well Explained Arnoldo, very well Explained! he/she said piedrojuma. then he/she said. Bamm-Bamm Marble, I want that you respond me, if there is life in Mars. he/she said piedrojuma to Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said. It is not known Mr., if there is Life, or there is not her, since MАrte is very Cold, since their temperatures, are of -SixcrМ╨C. therefore, the possibility to find life in that planet, is Almost null. Bamm-Bamm said to piedrojuma. but in that moment, pebbles said. to part, for not saying Impossible, devido to that there is not Oxygen (OTwo), and Alone there is Dioxide of Carbon (COTwo). . pebbles flintstone Said. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble said. thank you Pebbs. I like saver that at least you know Something of marte. Bamm-Bamm said, with the mocking voice to pebbles. at least, you more than you! pebbles said to Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, Piedrojuma said. already vast the Two! I won't tolerate that empezИis to discuss in my Class! Piedrojuma said to Bamm-Bamm and pebbles. don't worry Piedrojuma, I don't have nothing else to discuss with this Fool! Bamm-Bamm said, looking at pebbles. because he/she looks that you that you/they have commented me somewhere around that are a machine of Killing! pebbles said. in that moment, Mr. Piedrojuma said. he/she Finished! the Professor of a Scream said. then, it continued with the Explanation on the Space. Can somebody tell me well, that a black Hole is? Piedrojuma asked. I can say it, Professor! Siriako said. well siriako. that it is a Black Hole Siriako? Piedrojuma asked. he/she will see professor. a black Hole, is a Star Colacxada of Such a Magnitude, Such a Graveness that inside Its interior Vortex, anything escapes, not even the light... but while Siriako was explaining to the professor, and to the whole Class, what is a Black Hole, pebbles, rotated the head toward the Desk of Sindy. the one Which, it Raised the head up, until Coinciding with the Blue blackish Eyes of pebbles flintstone. in that moment, the Two girls, they connected to each other, through their eyes, this way puИs, pebbles and Sindy, tubieron that Jirarse again toward their Places, since they had Blushed. in that moment, did Bamm-Bamm Marble, Think, (pebbles flintstone, has it blushed alone to look at Sindy? if those Two are Hated! here there is Something that goes bad). Rubio thought Alvino. this way puИs, and after crМ hours of Class, the bell for the Recess, Automatically Sounded. in that same moment, the Professor Piedrojuma said. very small, you can already Leave to the Recess! the Professor said. and Followed Act, All the Children and girls, they Left to the Patio. already in the same patio, pebbles Thought. hummm, that Bamm-Bamm, is very clever, it is not room for the smallest doubt, that he/she will discover me). while pebbles flintstone, he/she was thinking of their Things, Arnoldo, Came closer to the Redheaded girl with the bone in the Head, and he/she said it. hey pebbles, do you want that we fence to a place, and do we pass it Well? Arnoldo asked, while Bamm-Bamm, Marble, was hidden. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to Arnoldo. I sit down it Arnoldo, but you no longer interest me! pebbles said, taking away from him. but I joust when hiba to be released of the place, a great platoon of Boys, they Surrounded it. among them, they were. ChИster, Arnoldo, Siriako, and some more. in that moment, Siriako, Said to pebbles. hey baby, do you want that you the goal until the bottom in a Place, in the one that me alone I Know? Siriako asked. pebbles said. no, no, nС, and a thousand Times nС! pebbles said Screaming to Siriako, and all the Other Boys that Proposed it to him. because I eat Sindy he/she said, he/she is the prettiest girl in All Bedrock. . in that moment, pebbles said to All the boys that Pursued her, Leave alone me, you don't interest me none! pebbles said, while it was able to Escape from that flock of Anxious men of Sex and lust. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble said. nС wants boys. and without envargo, before it Pursued them to All. here something that doesn't square) Bamm-Bamm Marble said, while he/she Took away from the Place. let us leave the school, and let us return to the house of flintstone, when it is the oneTwo of the half-day. where in the one which, fred flintstone, was in the kitchen of its House, playing with VevИ Slate flintstone, since he/she was making him/her Marometas, and he/she told him/her hello Slate flintstone. Here your Adoptive dad, fred is. Cuchicuchicuchi! fred said to the Baby, while this he Laughed. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! in that moment, and while fred was playing with the Baby, they called to the Door of the House. in that moment, fred said. He/she waits Slate Here, dad will see who has called to the Door. fred said, while he went away, toward the Living room Dining room, with address to the Door. once before Her, fred said. who is? fred asked. I am yС fred, Betty! he/she said the pelimorena. in that moment, fred flintstone, opened the door to Betty Marble, and he said it. Betty advance, you/he/she happens, you are in your House. he/she told fred flintstone, invitАndo to barney's wife. in that moment, fred said. Good, good. and do I eat your Here? fred asked flintstone to his Neighbor. Good fred. I have found out on the part of my Cuchicuchi that before leaving to the Bowling that wilma had left toward the City, to buy a toy for pebbles, and I thought that could make, good, you already know. Betty said to fred. well, more Betty don't say. fred said, at the same time that Surrounded Betty Marble, with his Arms, and he kissed her in the mouth, with a Passionate Veso with language, while Betty, played with her hands, with fred's penis flintstone. in that moment, and during the Kiss that fred flintstone and Betty Marble, they were Giving, fred flintstone, began to play with Betty's Marble tender chests, Kneading them, and squeezing them, while fred's Languages and Betty, they continued playing to see who entered in the mouth of the Other one. therefore, after Faiy Minutes, in those which, they didn't leave of Vesarse, the Oxygen (OTwo), began to lack them, reason why, fred and Betty, they Retired. but as soon as they made it, fred flintstone, undressed Betty Marble Completely, because what Betty, era took a Complete Dress of Blue Color Celeste, leaving you to See Betty's Marble juicy chests, and CoЯo of the same one. in that moment, fred flintstone, began to play with Betty's Marble chests, and to lick them very tenderly, while Betty, didn't stop to Groan. haaaa, haaaa, haa, haaaa, haaa, haa, yes, fred that well Suck them. Betty said, while I/you/he/she continued playing with a hand, with fred's Penis flintstone. in that moment, and after having been crМ minutes licking, kneading and squeezing Betty's Marble Chests, this same one, also undressed completely fred, since fred also Had Complete Suit, leaving you to See a Perfect body of Mature, and very Sensual man, and also his oneFaiy Centimeters of Polla that Betty, didn't take in entering in the Mouth, beginning the same one, with a stupendous suck, while the Two were knocked down in the Sofa of the Dining room, without suspecting that the Baby Slate, she was Seeing them, because the same one, she was Crawling Over there. but Clear. who vА to creИr to a Baby? continuing with fred and Betty, the one which, he/she was treating fred flintstone, a Great Suck, while fred flintstone, began to complain Stronger. haaaaА! haaaА! haaА! haaaaaaА! haaaА! yes! Yes Betty, I will Run! he/she said fred, while he/she Held back the Desires of being Run. but in that moment, and because of that Betty Marble, made it divinely, fred flintstone, was not able to More, and it exploded in a great Orgasm, while he/she Said. haaaaaaaaaaА! therefore, of the fred Penis, big Jets of Semen, hinundaron the interior of Betty's Marble Throat that began to Swallow him/her it, until he/she didn't leave neither a Single Drop. in that same moment, fred flintstone, Placed Betty Marble, its Neighbor, with which was Deceiving wilma flintstone, its wife, Face down, in such a way that its Ass, is in view of fred flintstone that with some Its Saliva, began to lubricate it, for not hurting Betty Marble, fred's better Friend. and I say well, because he/she is fred's intimate Friend. but in fМn. continuing with the scene, fred flintstone, continued lubricating Betty's Marble Ass. once it had lubricated it, fred flintstone, penetrated to Betty Marble for the Ass, and it began to FollАrsela with the same Place, while Betty Marble, complained Stronger. haaaaa yes fred! Pedrito continues! haaaaaaА! haaaА! haaaaА! fredoooooС! Betty Marble screamed, since the envestidas that was receiving on the part of fred flintstone, was exploding it Inside of pleasure. haaaaaaА! haaaaА! Yes Pedrito! it continued Groaning Betty. while fred, Also made it, while you Trincaba for the Ass. haaaaaА Yes, Betty! move stronger, Vixen! haaaaaА! VАs has to make that he/she Runs me! fred said to Betty. in that moment, Betty Marble said. haaaaaА! haaaaА! haaaА! fred, fred! me CorrooooooС! haaaaaaaaaА! Betty Marble said, at the same time that of her CoЯo the Vaginal Flow Came out that dipped the whole Sofa of the Dining room. in that same moment, fred flintstone, exploded in a strong Orgasm. haaaaaaaaaaА! while of their Penis, several Jets of Semen came out that hinundaron the interior of Betty's Marble Ass, making that the one Which, feels in Gloria. finally, after he no longer had left anything from semen to fred in their Penis, fred flintstone, Took it out of the interior of Betty's Ass. and placing Betty Marble Face up, in Such a way that Betty's CoЯo, is in view of fred, fred flintstone, penetrated to Betty Marble for CoЯo, and it began to FollАrsela with the same place, while Betty Marble said. haaaaaaА! haaaaА! haaА! yes fred, don't give birth to! continue, flintstone continues! you will make him to run me again! haaaaaaaА! Betty Marble complained, at the same time that fred flintstone, complained. haaaaА! haaА! if Betty that good that are! let us go Betty, Run you! fred said, while you Follaba for CoЯo. past crМ minutes, fred flintstone and Betty Marble, they exploded in a Deep Orgasm. haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaА! and of Betty's Marble CoЯo, it began to leave the vaginal Flow that joined with fred's Semen flintstone that Left their Polla at the same time, llendo this to Stop to the interior of Betty's Marble CoЯo, again without any Danger. this way puИs, and Finally, the Two, again, they Got dressed, and fred said. your you take very far that of being Neighboring. is there my baby? fred said to Betty Marble, the one which alone he said. and that more dА. while Cuchicuchi and wilma don't Know it, there is not Danger. Betty said to fred, the one which single dijo.sМ, you are right Betty. good, because I suppose that you will already leave. nС? fred asked to Betty. This way fred, yА that are Two in the Afternoon, and Cuchicuchi, leave he/she won't take A lot in Coming. Betty said, while Vesaba to fred, and I/you/he/she Left for the entrance door, toward her house. in that moment, fred flintstone, since was alone he said. CarАi, as buela the time when the Love is making! fred said, at the same time that went toward RocaFrigerador, to get ready the food. let us leave fred's house, and we Fence to the Capital of Bedrock. . where in the one which, wilma flintstone, he/she had already bought Their daughter's toy pebbles flintstone, and he/she went toward Their TroncomСvil, to begin the Road again toward Villarroca, when Somebody stopped it. do forgive, but are you wilma flintstone, Wife of fred, and the mother of pebbles flintstone? the gentleman asked. in that moment, wilma flintstone said. Yes Mister, I am wilma flintstone, wife of fred flintstone, and my daughter's mother pebbles flintstone. because he/she asks it to me? wilma asked to the Mr.. no, for anything Serious. he/she will see, I want to speak to him/her their daughter's hacerca pebbles flintstone, but he/she would prefer that was not here. of agreement? the gentleman asked. of agreement. wilma said. Therefore, the Mr., he/she said it. Well, please Follow me. we will mount in their troncomСvil, I have to even take it Place, in which we can speak Peacefully. he/she said the Mr. to wilma flintstone. of Agreement. wilma said. and followed Act, the Two were mounted in TroncomСvil, and they left the city at full speed, infested of TroncomСviles. when they took on the way half hour, toward Villarroca, the gentleman said it. Miss wilma flintstone, please Rotate in that Round, I want him to enter for another road. he/she said the Mr.. of Agreement, I will Make This way it. wilma answered. and followed Act, when it arrived toward the Round, he/she entered for the one on the way to the right, llendo to stop in a Road All mountainous, and very Difficult, to ascend. in that moment, wilma said to the Mr.. to where we Go Mr.? wilma asked flintstone. I cannot tell him/her he/she swims, until we don't arrive to the place. he/she said the Mr. that went looking at the Road. Finally, after Faiy0 minutes walking, wilma and the Mr., they arrived at an Abandoned House, amid a great mountain, almost near Villarroca. in that moment, the Mysterious gentleman told wilma flintstone. we have arrived. and Followed Act, after the gentleman gets off TroncomСvil, he said. please Follow me, vuena woman. the Mysterious gentleman said, while wilma, ovedeciИndole Just in case, continued him/her, until the Two, they entered to a Stranger he/she Marries. when Two Estubieron inside her, the mysterious gentleman, closed the door of the House, and he said. welcome to my house, Miss wilma flintstone. my name is PiedrМcolas, the Priest of Villarroca. he/she said the Mr. to wilma flintstone, Which said. PiedrМcolas! it had not recognized him/her! very happy wilma said, already knowing that not the hiban has to make anything. in that moment, PiedrМcolas said. please, I ask him/her for forgiveness, if it is that I scared her. but it could not leave otherwise, if it was not Disguised of Terrorist, so that they didn't recognize me. the priest of Villarroca said. then, he/she sat down beside wilma flintstone, the one which, he/she had sat down on a Seat and he/she said it. EscЗche with all attention what I will tell him/her Mrs. flintstone. PiedrМcolas said. Yes Mr., I listen to him/her. wilma said. of Agreement. He/she will see. Their daughter pebbles flintstone, is in a Serious Danger. PiedrМcolas said. in danger, Reason? wilma asked. very Simple Mrs. flintstone. Their daughter pebbles flintstone, when he/she was born in the hospital, it was Dressed correctly. but when they Fixed it the Hair, they wound him/her a very Special bone, to make him/her the crossed Ponytail, up. the Priest told wilma flintstone. a very Special Bone? wilma asked to the Priest. Yes. that that their daughter pebbles flintstone Behaves in its Head like Coletry, it is not a bone Anyone, it is a strong weapon human. and for anything of the world, and I repeat it to him Mrs., anything of the world, deve to leave that their daughter pebbles takes off that bone, since written in the central part of the bone, the one that now covers its hair, he/she is the Key to Activate it. Mr. PiedrМcolas told wilma flintstone. in that moment, wilma flintstone said to Mr. PiedrМcolas. But Mr. PiedrМcolas, I want to Ask him/her two things. the Primera, is. that what can make that bone that my daughter is using pebbles flintstone Like Coletry is? wilma asked to the Priest. Good Mrs. flintstone, in the first place, If the bone is Activated, god doesn't want it, it will begin producing misfortunes to people that harm to pebbles flintstone. but the Class of misfortunes, I don't Know them, so no longer I wonder More, Mrs. flintstone. the Priest PiedrМcolas said, to Mrs. flintstone, which said. of Agreement, Mr.. and the Other Question, is this. wilma said to the Priest, which said. Ask, Mrs. flintstone. but like that bone has arrived to my daughter's head pebbles flintstone? wilma asked flintstone to Mr. PiedrМcolas. I don't know it Mrs.. but creИmos that you the on an the nurses that Dressed her and they Fixed it the Hair for Mistake. the Priest PiedrМcolas said. in that moment, wilma said. then, My daughter pebbles flintstone, is? wilma asked. it is this way Mrs. flintstone. their daughter pebbles flintstone, is Special. he/she can that now he/she doesn't know it. but with the Time he/she will Know it. please, don't let that nobody that is not of Trust, Come closer to their daughter. because the humanity's Destination and of the Earth, it is in their hands. the priest PiedrМcolas said, to Mrs. flintstone. Thank you Mr., we will have it very in Bill. wilma said, while it Left the House, and it was mounted in its TroncomСvil. once inside him, Mrs. wilma flintstone, Came out Running toward Villarroca. while Mr. PiedrМcolas said. Good Luck, Mrs. flintstone, VА to Need. the gentleman said, while he entered in his House. once inside the house, Mr. PiedrМcolas, said for yes. (less bad that alone I have counted him/her the first Phase of misfortunes, since I have not wanted to count him/her since what can make in the Segunda Phase of misfortunes, they are much worse that the Primera.). let us leave that dark House, and we fence to the quarry of Rajuela and Company, when it is crМ in the Afternoon. in that moment, in the Quarry, fred flintstone, spoke with Mr. Rajuela, and he/she told him/her. and biИn Mr. Rajuela that what the Midget and YС Have to Fix is? fred asked to Mr. Rajuela. in that moment, Mr. Rajuela, said to fred and barney. Do you come that wall that is There? Rajuela asked. yes, we see it. they said the Two at the same time. because that it is the wall that you/they have to Repair. and Now, go to their Work, or they are discharged! Mr. Rajuela said at the Two that left tossing milks, toward its Cranes. therefore, fred flintstone, and Mr. barney Marble, they began to lift Rocks, and to place them in the wall, to an incredible speed. this way estubiИron a Great While. let us leave the Quarries, and we fence to the School of Bedrock. . where in the one Which, the boys and the girls, were already outside, in the street. in that moment, pebbles told its friend Sindy. he/she walks that your Sindy, you have not stopped to look at me in Class, a heap of Times. and yС also to tМ, of course. the redheaded girl said with the bone in the head. in that moment, Sindy told pebbles flintstone. already pebbles, but it is that since your and YС yesterday Follamos in my Room, I am no longer same Sindy, since now, I would like to have with tigo, another Special moment! he/she said sindy to their friend pebbles flintstone. this way? do you want that your and yС, do we make love again? pebbles Asked flintstone to Sindy. It is this way pebbles, I want feel inside me again! Sindy said to pebbles. very BiИn, because they Come with I crumb. pebbles said to sindy. but to where we go pebbles? their girlfriend asked Sindy. we go to a Place that me alone I Know, and that my Father, fred also Works flintstone. pebbles said to Sindy. and followed Act, pebbles and Sindy, they Left the Capital of Bedrock. , followed very Closely for Bamm-Bamm Marble, since it was Spying them, hidden. therefore, after ForFaiy minutes of being their Things, pebbles and Sindy, they had arrived at the Quarries. followed act, pebbles said to Sindy. this it is the quarry where my Father Works fred flintstone that is not another that the one that is mounted in the Blue, called crane Clarabella. dijjo pebbles to sindy that looked to all parts, astonished of what was seeing. in that moment, Ms. Sindy Skory, told pebbles flintstone. good, and who that that is beside fred's crane is? Sindy Asked pebbles flintstone. there is, that he/she is my Godfather barney Marble. in that moment, pebbles said to sindy. vИn that I will become trained the secret place of my Father's Quarries. pebbles said to sindy, while they Left Running of the place, toward some mounds that gave to an Abandoned area of fred's Quarry flintstone that was not still in use, and therefore, nobody happened Somewhere around. in that moment, Sindy said. this the place is? Sindy asked to pebbles. it is this way Sindy, this it is the place. pebbles said to Sindy. in that moment, Sindy said. good, because that such if we begin yА? I want to feel inside me! Sindy said to pebbles, which said. of agreement, of agreement. and followed Act, pebbles and Sindy, you Vesaron in the Mouth with language, with a lot of Passion and Furor. therefore, while the Two girls were Kissed in the voca with language, Sindy, he/she was playing with their hands, the Chests of pebbles, while this, he/she was Playing the Chests of Sindy, since Two o'clock loved they. Therefore, after Faiy minutes, during those Which, the Two girls, that is to say pebbles and Sindy, didn't stop to Be played while their Mouths remained hunidas in a deep Kiss, the Oxygen (OTwo), very necessary for the life, it began to lack them. this way puИs, the Two girls, that is to say, pebbles and Sindy, retired their mouths. then, and followed Act, pebbles flintstone, began to undress to sindy for the part of Up, while this toward the same thing with pebbles flintstone, leaving you to See, on the part of Sindy, its Tender and juicy Chests, with the Rosy Aureoles, since todavМia was in process of Formation. and on the part of pebbles, one could See, Two small Chests with the Rosy aureoles. therefore, Sindy, began to lick the small Chests of pebbles, while this, began to Groan. haaaaaa, haaaa, haaaaa, hoooosМ, Sindy that well make it. pebbles said, while it felt the language of Sindy, to travel its tender and small Chests. therefore, while Sindy was licking, and kneading the small chests of pebbles flintstone, this began to knead and to squeeze the chests of Sindy, since that to pebbles, loved him/her. this way puИs, Faiy minutes passed, during those Which, pebbles and Sindy, enjoyed the pretty thing, chupАndo each a, the Chests of the other one. finally, pebbles flintstone and Sindy Skory, was placed in Position SixNait, and they began to eat up CoЯos, one to the other one. finally, and after oneFaiy minutes of SixNait, pebbles said to Sindy. good Sindy. today we will enjoy another Form. Okey? pebbles Asked to Sindy. Of Agreement pebbles, your you are the one that sends. Sindy said to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, Got tied up to the waist, kind of an Underpants, of those which for the Front, a Polla of Plastic stood out. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, Placed Sindy Face down, in Such a way that the Ass of Sindy, is in view of pebbles flintstone that with some its Saliva, lubricated the Ass of Sindy, but its interior. once already the Tube him sufficiently lubricated, pebbles flintstone, Penetrated to Sindy for the Ass with the polla of Plastic, and it Began to FollАrsela with the same place, while Sindy said. haaaaaА! haaaaaaaА! haaaaaasМ! pebbles that well! haaaaaА! hooooooСSМ! Sindy screamed. while pebbles flintstone, FollАndose continued to Sindy, Hidden after a Rock, Somebody Observed them very closely. this Person, era Bamm-Bamm Marble, which said. it cannot Be! my Pebbs, a Lesviana! as you have been able to change yourself Sidewalk, My Pebbs! Bamm-Bamm Marble said, for the Low thing, while he/she looked at the scene, without stopping to Be believed it. but let us leave Bamm-Bamm Marble that spies, and let us return to the scene. where in the one Which, like I have said before, pebbles flintstone, FollАndose continued to Sindy for the Ass, this he/she Said. haaaaaaaА, yes pebbles, I will Run! haaaaaaaaaА! Sindy said, while of its pretty CoЯo it began the Vaginal Flow that he/she went to CaИr to the Sand of the Quarry to Come out. therefore, and Seeing pebbles that Sindy one had already Run, Polla of plastic of the interior of the Ass of Sindy took out. then, it Placed it Face up, in such a way that its CoЯo, is in view of pebbles flintstone, the one which, it Penetrated to Sindy for CoЯo. once pebbles flintstone, Had the polla of Plastic inside CoЯo of SМndy, it began to Fuckse to Sindy, for the same place, while this said. haaaaaaА! haaaaaaА, pebbles! pebbles that well me Fuck! haaaaАsМ! follow This way pebbles! Sindy said, while pebbles, seeing that Sindy Liked it, it began to Accelerate the Rhythm, of Follada. This way estubo pebbles, during oneFaiy minutes, since to the end of those Which, Sindy one had Run, above the polla of plastic of pebbles. Therefore, pebbles flintstone said. to sindy, after this, sucks Polla of Plastic of pebbles, quitАndo the rest of the Flow that sindy had Loosed. Do you want Provar your with I Crumb Sindy? pebbles asked him/her flintstone. YС? good, it is Worth. Sindy said, at the same time in the one that Put on the polla of Plastic of pebbles. then, and with much Care, with some Its Saliva, lubricated the interior of the Ass of pebbles, since this, it had Been placed Automatically Face down. Therefore, Sindy, Penetrated to pebbles For the Ass, and it began to FollАrsela with the Same Place, while this he/she Said. haaaaaaА Sindy, Joder! haaaaaaaaaА! haaaaaaaaaА! pebbles screamed, while Sindy, Continued with the one it Puts and it takes out. Therefore, during Six minutes Sindy, you FollС to pebbles, by CoЯo. after those Six minutes, pebbles flintstone, one Ran, with a lot of Force that the Vaginal Flow, Remained silent toward the Sand of the Quarry. Finally, Sindy Skory, Polla of Plastic of pebbles Took out flintstone, of the interior of its same ass. then, it Placed it Face up, in Such a Way that its CoЯo, is in view of Sindy Skory that without Losing Time, it penetrated her for CoЯo. then, Sindy, Began to Fuckse to pebbles flintstone, by CoЯo, while this, complained. haaaaaА! haaaaaaaaА! haaА! haaА! haА! hА! Sindy! Sindy! Sindy that well me Fuck! follow this way Sindy! haaaaaaaaaА! pebbles screamed flintstone, since one had Run for second Time. Finally, and after pebbles flintstone Sucks its Own Flows, the Two girls Got dressed, and they Took away from the Quarry, while Powerful Bamm-Bamm, Also went away For the Other side, since you/they was already Seven in the Afternoon. let us leave the Quarry, and we fence to the House of Skory where pebbles flintstone, left in the Door to its girlfriend, while he/she said it. Tomorrow, I will present you to my family. of Agreement? pebbles flintstone said to Sindy. of Agreement pebbles, As your you want. Sindy said. and after the Two girls, pebbles and Sindy, their veso of Farewell had Been given, pebbles flintstone, went away with address toward its House, while sindy had already entered toward Sulla. let us leave the House of Skory, and we Fence to the House of flintstone. where in the one Which, wilma flintstone that was of Return from crМ in the Afternoon, said to fred. Good fred, like the wall has been? wilma Asked to fred. in that moment, fred flintstone Said. the Wall, has, the Wall! good, because the wall, wilma is already Finished. fred said, while he sat down on the seat of the Kitchen, when suddenly, the door of the Street, Closed. then followed Act, the esvelta Figure of pebbles flintstone, was distinguished, while he/she walked for the Dining room. in that moment, Slate flintstone that was Crawling, said it. hello Emanita PИbbes. he/she said the small Slate to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said. look who is Here! who has come here to Greet pebbles, am there? who has come to greet their sister? pebbles asked to Slate flintstone, while he/she made him/her Cosquillitas. ja ja ja ja ja jА! the Baby Laughed. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, Caught it in its Arms. and while you hiba toward the Kitchen, began to move it despacito, so that he/she fell asleep. finally, pebbles flintstone, arrived at the Kitchen, and he/she entered with the Baby in its Arms. followed act, their Father said it. Hello pebbles. as it is today my sweet Stone. am there? fred said to his daughter, while it played with her, and he made it Tickles, for all the sides of his body. ja ja ja ja ja jА! dad is worth, ja ja ja ja ja jА, is worth PapА that I am no longer a Bebita! ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! pebbles laughed, since he loved them to make him/her tickles. in that moment, fred said. For my you will always be, pebbles flintstone, that newly born sweet Bebita, and that now you are already almost a woman. fred said to his More valuable daughter. in that moment, wilma flintstone said to its daughter. . hello pebbles. as you have been? wilma asked to its daughter, while he/she gave him/her Two Vesos in the cheek. good, me well. and you, I already see that there am me hechado of less yesterday. truth? pebbles asked to its Parents. yes, my sweet Stone, undoubtedly yesterday you were tossed in lack. fred said to his daughter. it is this way pebbles, we miss you yesterday. wilma said, to its daughter, while he/she told him/her. Daughter takes, this is For TМ. wilma said to pebbles, while he/she gave him/her its Toy. in that moment, pebbles said. handa, but if he/she is the doll that me but he/she wanted! Thank You Mom. pebbles said, while he/she rushed against its Mother, and Vesaba. of anything pebbles. wilma said. I wait that the Enjoyments. wilma said to its daughter. in that moment, pebbles said. Good, because, I also want to give you a stupendous news. pebbles flintstone said, to its Parents. in that moment, fred and wilma they said. because you make it daughter, Make it. they said the Two. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said. Mom? Dad? alone I want that you know that I already Have Boyfriend. pebbles said to its Parents. YABA. HE/SHE GAVE, DUUз! fred said to Voice in Scream. in that moment, wilma said. pebbles flintstone! That is Fantastic! and who is? he/she Also asked wilma to Their daughter. in that moment, pebbles said. Tomorrow you will know it, since Biene to show up before You. pebbles flintstone said to its Parents. in that moment, fred said. Okey pebbles, tomorrow we will know him/her then. fred said. in that moment, wilma said to Its daughter. pebbles. I want you to know a thing. wilma said to its daughter. that mom sews is you/he/she? pebbles asked to its mother. you will see pebbles, it is for that Bone that you have in the Head. neither you are happened to never Take off it of the head, since it is not a bone anyone, if it doesn't unite powerful Weapon human. and neither Leave with any Person, if this it is not of trust, since the key to activate that Weapon, is in the Central part of the bone, and it is covered with the Hair. wilma said to its daughter. It is well, mom, of me depends that this special Bone, don't fall in bad hands. it is not This way? pebbles asked to its Mother. if, that is. pebbles flintstone. so you do Promise me that you will make all that I have told you? wilma asked to pebbles. If mother, don't worry that being the central Covered Part with the Hair, it won't pass anything. and don't worry that I won't take off it of the head, neither I will let any person to take off it, alone those of trust. pebbles said to its mother, wilma. in that moment, wilma said. Very This pebbles. wilma said. and Followed Act, pebbles, wilma, fred and Slate flintstone, Had dinner Calm in its House. after the For had Had dinner, they went to bed each one in their Bed, and they were sleeping, since they were Out.

Chapter Faiy.  
The Visit and the Girlfriend's of pebbles Presentation flintstone. the following morning, fred's wife flintstone, Mrs. wilma flintstone, rose As every morning, since he/she had to prepare the breakfast of pebbles flintstone, its daughter, since pebbles flintstone, had to go to the School every Day, of Monday to Friday. by the way that in the Day that amanecemos, is Friday. because as he/she went saying, wilma flintstone, Rose of the Bed, and he/she went toward the kitchen, to Prepare its daughter's breakfast pebbles, since this he/she Had to leave to the School, His, since wilma flintstone, had to be Strong, and that of its husband fred flintstone, since as doesn't see it above the table, he/she would start to Grunt, and that didn't Support it wilma. therefore, wilma flintstone, went to the Kitchen of the House of flintstone. when it arrived to Her and he/she entered, he/she began to Prepare the Pots to make the breakfast to their daughter pebbles. but while it was Taking out the necessary Junks, he/she noticed that in the Kitchen, of good Tomorrow, there was Somebody. Therefore, wilma Lit the lamp of the table, and he/she looked to the place, of where the shade came. in that moment, wilma flintstone, went to Meet of full, With its daughter pebbles flintstone that today was lifted Before, because he/she had Gone to bed Yesterday, Before. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said. hello Mom. as you have slept today? the Redheaded girl asked with the bone in the Head that dressed with a T-shirt of brown Orange color, with black stains, and with a Black skirt of Color. this Clothes, era the same Clothes that took when it was so Alone a Bebita of Six months of Age. in that moment, wilma said to its daughter. there is, hello pebbles, he/she had not Seen you. Well, well, I have slept very Well. and You? wilma asked. good, well. but I have not stopped to think of the Bone that I am using as Coletry. is reason so special that bone, mother? in that moment, wilma flintstone said to its daughter, pebbles flintstone. pebbles Looks. I want you to Know a Thing. for a lot of wickedness that there is inside the bone that your you are using as Coletry, your you will continue being Always my daughter, pebbles flintstone, That Newly born Bebita. that in the first place. wilma said to pebbles. there is, go. the girl said. and in second place? pebbles asked to its mother. in that moment, wilma said. and in second place, pebbles, when your you were born in the hospital, one of the nurses that Fixed you the Hair and it Dressed you, it Placed You for Mistake, that bone that you have taken Always, as Coletry. and that my daughter, makes you different for other, but you/he/she doesn't stop me, neither Your Father stops, neither your Godfather stops, and neither your godmother stops. do you understand now because deves to protect that bone, pebbles? wilma asked to its daughter. Yes mother. if I understand it. but reason to me, mother? that is what I don't understand. pebbles said to its mother, while he/she helped her with the breakfast. in that moment, wilma, while he/she was preparing the Cereals of pebbles, helped by their daughter, he/she said it. You will see My daughter, you are not you who decides that that you vА to happen, neither what you don't want that it Happens you. if not the Destination. had been the Destination who has said that your behaviors that So special bone. wilma said to its daughter. in that moment, pebbles said to its mother. But I don't want to behave a he/she Arms of destruction in my head, as Coletry! pebbles said to its mother. me alone I want to Be pebbles flintstone, a normal and Average girl, with a Coletry like Any other, not with a Coletry that is not more than a he/she Arms Of destruction disabled in bone form, as those that I use. pebbles said to its mother again, while he/she prepared its Father's breakfast, since their Cereals, were already in the table. this way puИs, once the Remaining breakfasts, estubieron already Prepared, pebbles flintstone, sat down on the seat, and while he/she ate its Cereals, wilma said it. pebbles, my pretty pebbles. there are things in this world that we ignore, and one of them, you have it your setting in the Head. but you don't have porqИ to worry. your you don't know the Secret of that mortal weapon, neither you know the Key to Activate it. your so alone one, you Have to protect it, and to Avoid that other pebbles Catches it. Their mother said. but, mom, we continue speaking of a he/she Arms mortal, with form of Coletry. and that it happens if I make a mistake in Something? that it happens if for what the Assets is? I don't Have neither he/she devises, of the destruction Power that I am taking in my Head, as Coletry. and besides that, we All can Die! and Everything for CЗlpa of a Stupid Nurse that Made a mistake when Getting ready the Hair, and to Get dressed, when I was born in the Hospital! I sit down it Mom, but I don't want this for my Future and Buestro. pebbles said, attempting you to remove the Bone of the Head. in that moment, wilma said it. pebbles flintstone! leave you still the bone in the Head! if he/she has played you to take that bone, it is because the Destination, he/she has Wanted this way it! wilma said to its daughter. BiИn Mom Is. I hope the destination knows what is making. pebbles flintstone said to its mother. then, fred's daughter and wilma, continued eating up the Cereals that so much he Liked, Fruty pebbles, since they had Gone down Two PiedrСlares again, since to one0 PiedrСlares, they were not sold Anything Well. after pebbles flintstone, finished Eating up the Cereals, he/she got up of the Seat, and he/she said to its mother. Good Mom, we will see each other in the Afternoon. of Agreement? pebbles said to its mother. of Agreement pebbles. wilma said to its daughter. Therefore, pebbles flintstone, Came out to the Street of the Town of Villarroca. then and after a lot to think, pebbles flintstone, the prettiest girl in All Bedrock. , to which has played him/her to Live the one bigger than the Tortures, for blame of a Nurse of the hospital, when Placing him/her that so special bone as Coletry, went to House of the Marble. once in the door, pebbles flintstone, Hit to the Door, while he/she said. is Somebody? the Redheaded girl asked with the bone in the Head. in that moment, Betty Marble that was already lifted, said. I already go, I already Go!. and Followed Act, Betty Marble Opened the Door of the Street, and she said. humm. Hello pebbles that pleasant Surprise. Betty said. pebbles said. Is Bamm-Bamm? pebbles asked flintstone to Betty Marble. yes, of course that it is. It happens and Sit down on the Armchair that soon after call him/her. Betty said, while I/you/he/she introduced pebbles, inside the House. in that same moment, and while pebbles flintstone sat down in barney's Marble Mezedora, Betty on the contrary, Came closer to a Door of Color Green Pistachio with a Poster Hung Up of the Door, in which Put. "Bamm-Bamm Marble." in that moment, Betty said. Bamm-Bamm Marble, You Have Feminine Company. Betty said to Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, of the interior of the Boy's room, it was Heard. Who has come? Bamm-Bamm asked, from inside its Room to its mother. in that moment, Betty said to her daughter. humm, pebbles flintstone. Betty said to Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm, said. don't interest me by no means being!... pebbles flintstone? pebbles flintstone, Mom has Said? Bamm-Bamm Marble asked to its Mother. It is this way Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm, opened the door of its Room, and he/she said. Lesviana? blond Alvino asked. QueeeeИ? Betty said. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said to its Mother. Anything, Forget it! the boy said. but then he/she said for yes. (My small Pebbs. so Close, and so Far at the same time.). but in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble, Came closer to its Father's mezedora and he/she told pebbles flintstone, being shown Serious. Hello to that devo your Visit? Bamm-Bamm asked. to anything. only, he/she will wonder that if you want to come yourself with I crumb to the school. pebbles said to its Friend. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm, said. Yes, undoubtedly I Accompany you Rubio alvino he/she said with tears in the Eyes. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to its Friend. Does It Happen You Something? the Redheaded girl asked with the bone in the Head. For? Bamm-Bamm asked to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to Bamm-Bamm. because like you are crying, because I don't know, perhaps it hurts you Something. pebbles said to Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, Rubio said. Anything, doesn't pass anything. Peliblanco said. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said to its mother. Mom, we leave pebbles and yС to the School. Bamm-Bamm said. in that moment, Betty said from the Kitchen, since flintstone was Gossiping With wilma. Of Agreement son that you Pass it Well, pebbles and You. Betty said, from the Kitchen. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said. yes, Mom, that will attempt. Bamm-Bamm Marble said, while it Went out With pebbles of the House. once Outside, pebbles Closed the House of the Marble. then, he/she caught from the hand to Bamm-Bamm, and they went together, toward the school, since it was already the tomorrow's Seven and Faiy0. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said to pebbles. and good that such you Alone vА. now that you no longer want to know anything about the boys, because I imagine that you abrАs henamorado of аlguien. nС? Bamm-Bamm asked to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles said. there is, very Well. yes, stupendously. and good regarding that of Falling in love, Because, yes, there am me a Beautiful girl's henamorado. pebbles told its Friend Bamm-Bamm. which said For the Low thing. (he/she Knew it. as you have been able to make me this, Pebbs, yС still you continuous Wanting. but I see that your nС.). in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said. there is that wonderful. good, because if you Like it, I hope you are very Happy with her. Bamm-Bamm told its friend pebbles. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said. Bamm-Bamm, to tМ spends something and you are hiding it to me. it is not This way? pebbles asked to Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, Peliblanco said. that it lists it is my exnovia, but that it lists it is! then he/she said. Yes pebbles, to my it happens to me something. Peliblanco said. in that moment, pebbles said. there is, and that it is what spends. in me you can trust, count it to me, and perhaps he/she can help you in Something. pebbles flintstone told its Friend Bamm-Bamm. which said for the Low thing. (I don't believe that your you can help me since in what happens to me, you have been Your, the one that has provoked me this interior Suffering). but then he/she said. am there?, he/she doesn't swim, it is not necessary that you help me, it is not anything Serious. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to Bamm-Bamm. good, because if it is not serious, I don't understand because you are so Sad, since you cannot hide the Tears that come out of your Eyes, Bamm-Bamm. pebbles said to its Friend. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm stopped in Dry, and cogiИndo to pebbles of the arms, looked at it directly to the eyes, and he/she said it. pebbles looks, I will be you sincere. in the first place, me jode that you cachondeИs of me, knowing your same one, for what I am happening! and in second place, if you have changed yourself Sidewalk, since him You All pebbles, very Well For TМ. but me boy to admit you something. and it is that I still Continue in love with TМ, I liked from Bebita, and you still follow me liking! Although your no longer shows you Affectionate toward me, and you are wanting me to disappear of your Life, I will Make This way it pebbles! but I want you to know that will continue being my pebbles. or I eat I call you YС. My Pebbs. Bamm-Bamm said to pebbles, which said. Very Beautiful Bamm-Bamm. but it won't work you. your to me, no longer me dАs any Pity. you no longer interest me the boys. look for you to other that perhaps, be allowed to Bet their Love in a Stupid Career. pebbles said to Bamm-Bamm, while they continued Walking toward the school. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said to pebbles. Where that Tender and sweet Bebita that followed me to all Parts, pebbles is? That to past With Tigo? Bamm-Bamm asked to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles said to its friend. That tender and sweet Bebita, you have it of lante of Your Noses, Bamm-Bamm, since I am yС. pebbles flintstone. clear him Sufficiently Crecidita, to realize the False ones that you are the men. pebbles said. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said to pebbles. that to past With Tigo pebbles? I don't recognize you! he/she said the peliblanco to their friend. that it has passed with tigo Bamm-Bamm? I neither imagined that you will bet our Love in a Stupid Career! pebbles said to Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble said to pebbles. Be Well, BiИn be! you already went out yourself with Yours pebbles! Bamm-Bamm said. did I Leave me with what Bamm-Bamm? pebbles asked. you have gotten me to get angry! Veto to the shit!, you understand me pebbles, Veto to the shit! Bamm-Bamm said to its Friend. in that moment, pebbles said. don't worry Bamm-Bamm, you very Well, when a Man sends me to the shit. and I will tell you a Thing Bamm-Bamm. your Pebbs, as always you called it, he/she tells you right now. Your before that I don't get lost! have, and on purpose, this thing that your you gave me, you can put it for the Ass! pebbles said to Bamm-Bamm, while he/she threw to the face a bracelet of Diamonds that barney had Bought to Bamm-Bamm, for pebbles. in that moment, and while pebbles, he/she was already Going away, he/she said to Bamm-Bamm. Not you see me more again! Expert? because Good-bye, and Rot with your Suffering! pebbles flintstone said, while he/she went away Running toward the school, leaving in the Street, to a Paralyzed Bamm-Bamm. Let us leave the Street, and we fence to the School of Bedrock. . where in the one which, Ms. pebbles flintstone, met with the Love of Its Life, Sindy Skory, which said it. All well in the Front pebbles? Sindy asked to pebbles. yes sindy, Everything Peacefully, pebbles said, while he/she already left With sindy, and its friends Peny and juana. in that moment, for the school, somebody Said. well pebbles, Today you will sit down with sindy, since they have communicated that Mr. Bamm-Bamm Marble, he/she won't come, devido to that it is Bad. one of the Professors of the School said. in that moment, pebbles said. already. be Bad, that alone he/she has made it, to get rid of the school! pebbles said, while he/she talked with Sindy and its Two Friends. let us leave the school, and we fence to the house of flintstone where is already Nait in the morning. there same, fred flintstone said. wilma? can I speak a moment with Tigo? fred asked to his wife. in that moment, wilma said. yes, I already go fred. wilma said, while it was putting the Plates in the labaplatos. after it Put Labaplatos, wilma fuИ toward the Dining room where was playing the Baby Slate flintstone. in that Moment, wilma said. Did you bellow lover? wilma asked. It is this way. that it means this bread crumb in my Breakfast? fred asked to his Wife. in that moment, wilma said. ho, hС! That deviС to be our daughter pebbles flintstone, since it was her the one that prepared you the breakfast! wilma said. but then for the low thing he/she said. (snails, pebbles deviС of being had mistaken with the ingredients, and instead of having tossed him/her Cereals, it has tossed him/her Bread). wilma said. but later he/she said to fred. I sit down it fred, now I change it to you! wilma flintstone said, while it Left Running toward the kitchen. followed act, when it arrived at the kitchen, wilma flintstone took out the Bowl of Cereals. then, followed act, began to Empty it in a clean Bowl. then, wilma began to heat Milk, in a Ladle of Stone. then, when the milk, the Hot suficiИntemente was, it tossed it everything in the clean Bowl with the cereals. in that moment, wilma flintstone, came out running of the kitchen, with the Bowl in the hand, toward fred's seat. once in her, wilma said to fred. here you have it fred, totally Changed. wilma said to its Husband, while he/she gave him/her the Bowl of Cereals with milk. in that moment, fred began to devour, the Cereals with Desires, since it was hungry, of good tomorrow. therefore, while flintstone, they were eating of the pretty thing, let us leave their house, and we fence to house of the Marble. where in the one which, barney said. Betty, every day go you cook well. Pelirrubio said to its wife, which said. ho, Cuchicuchi, likes me when you tell me that. Betty said to her Husband. therefore, and I joust when they will give the tomorrow's Veso, Bamm-Bamm, entered to the house, while he/she said. the hate, is that the hate! that Repugnant pebbles that the devil Swallows it to him! esque is until quМ, EstСy until the noses of pebbles flintstone! an Infuriated Bamm-Bamm said. in that moment, barney said. ho, hС. something fails between pebbles and Bamm-Bamm. barney said to Betty. in that moment, Betty Marble, Came closer to Bamm-Bamm, and she told him/her. that Bamm-Bamm spends, because you have not gone to the school? Betty asked. Because I don't want to go to a Place in which That pebbles is flintstone! For that reason! Bamm-Bamm said to its mother. in that moment, barney said. but to have Bamm-Bamm. that what has passed now with pebbles is? barney asked. that that has happened? That pebbles, is a witch! that is what has happened! did Bamm-Bamm say to its Father that pebbles, is a witch? I don't understand it. barney said. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said again. Yes that is! it is a damned nuisance that Torments my Head, and I cannot take it out of the Head! Bamm-Bamm said in all directions. in that moment, Betty said. but to have Bamm-Bamm. that what has passed with pebbles, is so that you are this way with her? many Things Mother, many Things that I don't mean! and now leave alone me, hojalА not the well-known huviese! he/she said a saddened and at the same time infuriated Bamm-Bamm, while he/she locked in their bedroom, in the one that had above their table, that picture in Color of when pebbles was a Bebita, and it showed its white dientecillos, with a charming Smile that fell in love any CabernМcola. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said. this Picture, to the prostitute shit! I don't want to know nothing else of that Begging and stupid pebbles, in the life! I don't want that it pronounces the name of pebbles again, in this House! Bamm-Bamm said, while he/she threw the picture, and any thing that reminds to pebbles, to the floor, Breaking them in a thousand Pieces. in that moment, barney said to Betty. our son really Furious Betty is. with So Single pronunciАr the name of pebbles in this House, and... barney said at the same time that muИbles espachurrarse was heard against the Floor, of the room of Bamm-Bamm. let us leave the house of the Marble, and we fence to the house of flintstone. where in the one which, fred flintstone, leaned out to the window and he/she said. Midget? that demons are passing in your House? fred asked to his friend. in that moment, barney said. your daughter has the blame that the things are this way in my House! Furious barney said to fred. in that moment, fred flintstone said to barney. my daughter is not here to defend. so it is better that you tell me that demoЯos is passing in your House! fred said. in that moment, Betty said to fred. Listen to me well fred flintstone! Plus it is worth Your daughter pebbles, not to Appear for this House! Betty said, while she Closed the window of the kitchen. in that moment, fred said. very well, we have finished, flintstone, won't be spoken with the Marble! fred said, while he closed the window of his House. in that moment, wilma said to fred. fred flintstone! in that moment, fred said. the Marble, they are enemy of flintstone wilma, and this is Closing, Closing! fred said to his Wife. but after having Been fought the Marble and flintstone, during almost the whole morning, the Afternoon, it arrived to Calm Villarroca. and in that same moment, the Door of the house Opened up, and the candy entered for some, Trim glass for Other, pebbles flintstone, since the School, it had allowed them to leave before, since it was Faiy in the Afternoon. in that same moment, pebbles flintstone said to its Parents. that it has happened here? the Redheaded girl asked with the bone in the head, while she looked at the For, Two of flintstone, and Two of the Marble, sat down on the Sofa, and without being spoken. in that moment, barney Marble said. very Beautiful what you have made with my son, pebbles! in that moment, Betty. yes pebbles, you are not more than a... Betty said. but fred said. not you atrebas to insult my daughter, Betty! very mad fred said. in that moment, barney said. Bamm-Bamm, is right pebbles, you are not more than a nuisance that my son cannot take off of the Head! very Furious barney said to pebbles. in that moment, Betty said. yes, That is pebbles! and now for your Blame, Bamm-Bamm, refuses to eat, and every hour that happens, he/she goes losing more Force! Betty said. I want to tell you Something Betty! wilma said to its enemy. wilma advance! this way puИs, the girls, began to fight among them, while pebbles flintstone, for a hearing entered him/her, and for the Other one it left him/her. meanwhile, fred said to barney. If my daughter, he/she has behaved this way with Bamm-Bamm, it is because something has made him/her him to her! fred screamed to barney. my son is unable to make any wrong to your damned and Stinking daughter! barney said to fred. not neither little, for sure he/she hit it in some occasion! fred told to barney Screaming. my son has never hit it, fred! barney said to fred, in the same way. in that moment, fred said. already vast barney, or you are quiet or I put your lived color eyes! fred told barney screaming. let us go fred, make it but after I tell you that pebbles, threw my son Bamm-Bamm, the Bracelet that myself bought to Bamm-Bamm, so that you the gives pebbles flintstone, the one which, today, it returned to my son, saying him/her that the enters For the Ass! he/she said barney to fred. this way, and after a long While of Case between the flintstone and the Marble, the bell of the House Sounded and pebbles said. Ahead, you can happen. pebbles said from the dining room that finished saying. already vastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaА! what I have made with Bamm-Bamm Marble, alone me incunde to me, and to him! pebbles said, to voice in scream, concluding the Case. Therefore, the Door of the House Opened up, and the candy Figures of a Blond girl that dressed a lived dress, he/she entered in the house. Therefore, Mr. flintstone said. hello, Good afternoon. fred said. in that moment, wilma said. hello, it is a Pleasure. young lady, wilma said. Sindy Skory, the Blond girl said. in that moment, fred said. well, you can sit down. if you want, it is that we are waiting the boyfriend of pebbles, our daughter. boyfriend? Sindy asked to its Parents. yes, had not he/she Told it to you? fred asked to Sindy. because nС, didn't tell me anything. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, said. Well, I will tell you, already who is my boyfriend. pebbles said to its Parents. in that moment, fred and wilma, they said to pebbles. If, pebbles flintstone, please already tell us who is Your boyfriend. the Parents of pebbles flintstone said. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, said. Well, because there I go. and saying this, pebbles flintstone, came closer to sindy, and joining its mouth with that of Her, the diС a Passionate morreo with language. in that moment, the For members, you calleron to the floor suddenly. in that moment, fred said. nС can Be, he/she is Girlfriend, instead of Boyfriend! fred said. then pebbles, separated Sindy, and he/she said. Dad, Mom, Neighbors? I present you to Sindy, my Girlfriend. pebbles flintstone said. in that moment, fred said to his wife. Not it is possible wilma, our daughter it is lesviana! fred said to his wife. yes fred, I have already noticed it. in that moment, wilma said. pebbles flintstone! as you have Been able to make a thing like that! their mother said to the redheaded girl with the bone in the head. in that moment, pebbles said to its mother. to make that. Mom? pebbles asked to its mother. in that moment, fred said. To have you in love with a woman daughter! that shame, there is desonrrado to the Family flintstone! in that moment, wilma told its friend Sindy. and you, please Leave this House immediately! wilma said to Sindy. in that moment, fred said. yes That, was, it was! you have perverted my daughter! It was! It was! fred said. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, said to its parents. Mom, PapА! Sindy stays to sleep at home! you like it, or you don't like! pebbles flintstone said to its Parents. be Well, stay to sleep at Home! But not With you pebbles flintstone! it is more, I will leave the Door habierta of Quarter buestro! and to make sure that you don't Close it, I will leave myself My Open Door! fred told his daughter pebbles. in that moment, wilma flintstone, said to its husband. Well fred, there you Have to our Sweet Stone. that you say of Her? that that say? I say that our sweet Stone, he/she has become a Pedruzco emnegrecido for the Time! fred said to his Wife. already fred, I Also Think That fred, I also, Think it. wilma said to its husband. Therefore, the night it arrived, and All, the Marble, they left toward their House, while fred and wilma, they Went to bed, since already they had gone to bed, their daughter pebbles flintstone, and unfortunately, their girlfriend Sindy, to who didn't remain silent anything Well to flintstone. Therefore, fred and wilma, they fell asleep later, of having given the food to the Baby Slate flintstone. but as soon as fred flintstone, Remained silent Sleeping, pebbles flintstone, more clever than any, he/she closed the door of its Room. then, the Two girls, they were devoted to the Task nopturna, of boyfriends. in that moment, in the house of the Marble, Betty said to her husband. Cuchicuchi, Closes the Window of the Bedroom, until Here, the Screams of pebbles are arriving and of Sindy. Betty said to barney. in that moment, barney MАrmСl said. who went to creИr that pebbles flintstone, would make a thing like that to its Parents? barney asked for the readers. and followed Act, barney Marble, closed the window of his Room. let us leave the house of the Marble, and we fence to the house of flintstone. where in the one which, pebbles and Sindy, passed the most wonderful in the nights, sunk the Two, in a wonderful world, of passion, and of Burning fire.

Chapter Six.  
Saturday. a Long Day of Nightmare For pebbles flintstone.

the following morning, since it was a morning of a Stupendous Saturday, in the town of Villarroca, in the great city of Bedrock. , at Nait in the morning, Mr. fred flintstone, the king of the House, got up of his Bed, and he went toward the Bathroom. once in the bathroom, fred flintstone, washed his Face, he/she Shaved, and he/she Got ready the Hair Like every Day. after it had Become Handsome to Receive to the morning of Saturday, fred flintstone, went toward the kitchen of the house, to get ready the Breakfast, while wilma flintstone, slept in the bed of its Room. while beside fred's Bed, he/she was the Adoptive Baby's Cradle, Slate flintstone, which Slept to Loose leg. Therefore, fred flintstone, while he/she went toward the Kitchen, going By the Living room of their House, he/she noticed with Astonishment that their daughter's Door pebbles flintstone Nait years old, was Closed, since fred Yesterday, he/she left it Open so that Its daughter pebbles flintstone, and Its, although unfortunately Girlfriend Sindy Skory, doesn't make anything inappropriate. in that same moment, fred flintstone, Came closer to the door of pebbles flintstone, and he/she Opened it, discovering with horror to its daughter and Sindy, totally naked, and Hugged one to the other one. in that same instant, fred flintstone, left the Open door, and it Left toward the Kitchen, while he/she Thought. (pebbles go with my Daughter, I love the Obedient thing that it is, but this Finished! I don't plan to allow pebbles flintstone that sees Sindy in the Life again, This Finished! he/she said fred for the Low thing, while he/she entered in the Kitchen, and he/she Came closer to the Closet where wilma flintstone, always Had the Kept Pots. Therefore, fred flintstone, placed a Pan in the Kitchen, and it fastened him/her Fire to the Burner. then, it put some Oil to the Pan, and he/she waited to that this is Hot. meanwhile, fred flintstone, leaned out to the Window of its Kitchen, and viС to barney Marble, playing With Its son Bamm-Bamm, so that at least, is happy A little. in that moment, fred said. hello Midget. as you are? fred asked to barney. in that moment, barney said. there is, hello fred. because already me vИs, here playing with my Poor son Bamm-Bamm. my poor son, since your miserable daughter pebbles, he/she has made him/her This! barney said to fred, while he taught him/her a Beautiful Bracelet everything her made of Diamonds and Pearls, which barney had bought to Bamm-Bamm, so that this same, you the gives to pebbles, his Exnovia. in that moment, fred said to barney. already him You midget. already you that pebbles flintstone, is a Wretch, and an Unfortunate one. but I Lower all that he/she is my daughter. fred said to barney. If, I Know it fred, but he/she was not entitled any, to Ruin the Life of My Bamm-Bamm! barney said to fred. in that moment, fred said to his friend. in that I agree with Tigo barney. fred said while it didn't lose detail of the Oil. in that moment, barney said. hoye fred, wanted to Ask you for forgiveness, for that of Yesterday's Case, the Truth, is that I am very Embarrassed. barney said, while it played to the Ball With Bamm-Bamm. in that moment, fred said. there is, calm Midget, anything that to forgive. the truth is that yС and my wife, we insult you without any reason. when here the one that Has but it Accuses of Everything, he/she is my Stupid daughter pebbles! fred said in High Voice. in that moment, barney said. Bay fred, seems that he didn't make you Grace the presentation of the Girlfriend of pebbles. Truth? ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, jМ! barney Laughed. in that moment, fred said. Because Girlfriend, Because a girlfriend, and not a Boyfriend, as All the other ones small! fred said to barney. I don't understand it fred. I don't understand like it could Leave this way you pebbles. barney said, while he looked his son at Bamm-Bamm that said. Good PapА, I sit down it, but this doesn't encourage me. I leave for the house. Peliblanco said, while he/she entered again at Home. in that moment, fred said. I Sit down it For Bamm-Bamm Midget, but I find that the things have Changed in my daughter. fred said to his Friend. yes fred, is certain that the things have changed for pebbles flintstone. now he/she has a beautiful Blond, as girlfriend! very Furious barney said to fred. in that moment, fred said. not for Dwarf a lot of time! after having breakfast, it will be better than that beautiful Blond, leave running of my house! fred said in High Voice. in that moment, barney said. have fred, by the way, to see if you tell Your daughter pebbles flintstone that at Nights, try to lower the Tone of Their Wailings of Pleasure, because he/she Goes night that us diС NiЯa! barney told to his friend fred. in that moment, fred said. so pebbles and Sindy, they have Made Love! Truth? He/she Finished, That girl me vА to Hear! fred said, again in High Voice. in that precise moment, wilma flintstone, woke up and he/she said. Berry, fred has to be in an a Mood of Dogs. wilma said, while he/she went toward the kitchen. but in that moment, wilma flintstone, you diС counts that the Door of Its daughter's Room pebbles flintstone, habierta was. and of their interior, a Holor came out to woman's Sex. in that moment, wilma flintstone, came closer toward the Door of the room of pebbles. but as this habierta, wilma was he/she said to voice in Scream. pebbles flintstone! in that moment, the Redheaded girl with the bone in the Head, woke up on Jumped, and she Said. Mom! that Pleasant, Surprise!. the girl said to her Mother. wilma on the contrary, said. Get up immediately of the Bed! wilma said to its daughter. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, rose of the Bed. after having been lifted of the Bed, he/she Got dressed with the T-shirt of Brown Orange Color with Black stains, and a Skirt of black Color. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, Came out of the room, while he/she said. hello Mom. that such you have Slept? pebbles asked to its mother, wilma. the one which alone he/she said it. Your Father will already speak With Tigo, pebbles! now, Veto to the Kitchen, yА! wilma said to its daughter. in that moment, pebbles said to its mother. But Mom, Alone I want to Explain to you... pebbles said to wilma. but alone wilma said it is a Сrden! their mother said to Voice in Scream, while she went toward the Kitchen. let us leave pebbles, to the Exit of their room, and we Fence to the Kitchen. where in the one which, fred flintstone, it was already being made some Fillets of Brontosaurio, while he/she spoke with barney. I Find Dwarf that there is pebbles, wilma has already Quarreled her. he/she said fred to their Friend. yes, that Seems. good fred, I leave you that leave to the Bowling, since already it is hour. you will already count me fred. he/she said barney, while he/she entered in their House. if Midget, see you later. fred said, while he looked toward the Door of the Kitchen where in the one which, her Wife, wilma was. in that moment, wilma said. Good Morning fred. their wife said. there is, good morning wilma. fred answered. then wilma said to its husband. flintstone go with that pebbles, making Love with that Sindy, although there is him to him Proibido! wilma told to its Husband fred. that pebbles has made Love with that Such Sindy! he/she will already see when the Cripple! fred said to wilma. Therefore, and while fred and wilma were speaking, pebbles flintstone, the prettiest girl in All Bedrock. , Appeared in the Kitchen, with her T-shirt of brown orange color with black stains, and a Skirt of black color. in that moment, fred ViС, and he/she said it. Good morning! fred said to his daughter, which said. Hello Dad. in that moment, wilma said. Sit down on a Seat! wilma said. but pebbles said. Don't screech me, I am not Deaf! the Redheaded girl said with the bone in the Head. in that Moment, wilma rose of the Seat, and Coming closer to its daughter said it. but your who you have believed yourself that you are to screech to me! hИ? wilma said, while it Loosed it a good Slap in the whole Face. then and followed Act, caught pebbles, for the Arms, and he/she sat down it to the Force on the Seat. in that moment, fred said. pebbles, doesn't like me to tell you This, but you are Punished! fred said to his daughter. in that moment, pebbles said to its Father. Does reason punish me Father? that it happens, is it that it is crime to Be lesviana? or it is that simply!.,. pebbles said to its Father. Be quiet! don't get up the voice, because I swear you that I Stamp you! fred said to pebbles. this is not exactly! I don't understand you! non haceptАis the lesvianismo Truth? that is what Happens to you! pebbles said, to voice in Scream. but in that moment, fred flintstone, rose of the seat, and Coming closer to the Face of pebbles, he/she said it. I have told you that you are Quiet! fred said, Giving two side Slaps to side in the whole Face. Learn how to Respect your Adults! fred said, while he sat down on His Seat again. in that moment, wilma said to its daughter. I Sit down it pebbles, but starting from Now, they will change the things a lot here. and a thing will tell you. as you get up a single time the Voice again, of Ostia that I give you, you don't lift it again! Notice what I tell you! wilma told its Daughter pebbles. in that moment, fred said to his daughter. and I eat I have told you before, at the moment, you are Punished without Leaving in a MИs! that at the moment. but this has not Ended up, pebbles! fred said to his daughter. in that moment, pebbles said to its parents. but dad! because you don't allow me to explain to you!... pebbles said to fred. That you are Quiet, if you don't want to Get paid another Time! fred said to his daughter. in that moment, wilma told its daughter pebbles. and another Thing pebbles. you don't See That Sindy again, Never! your you have to keep Bamm-Bamm, and with that you will stay! Is It Clear? wilma asked to pebbles. But pebbles, didn't answer. in that moment, wilma said. that you answer! wilma said to pebbles again, while it loosed him/her a slap in the whole Face. in that moment, pebbles said. that you don't stick, already more! Leave alone me! pebbles said to wilma. in that moment, fred got up again. and Coming closer to pebbles said it. pebbles flintstone! fred said while it put it two good guantazos in the Face! to have if you answer to Your mother again! to have if you say another time that he/she doesn't Hit you! fred said. in that Moment, Sindy Skory, Appeared for the Door of the kitchen, and he/she said to fred and wilma. Good Mister and Mrs. flintstone. Already leave in pАz to your daughter. nС? I believe that they have already Hit Enough it! non creИn? Sindy asked. in that moment, wilma said. and who you are to send in our House niЯata? wilma asked. simply, the girlfriend of buestra daughter! a thing is to hit it because he/she has made something bad, and another thing is Cevarse with her! Sindy said. in that moment, fred flintstone, rose of its seat of the Kitchen, and while it accompanied to sindy until the door of the Street, he/she said it. He/she looks at niЯata from crМ to the room. in the first place, your you don't put norms in my House! if you want the you put in Yours! in second place, Take away from pebbles, forever, I don't want you to be with her! and in third place, he/she is my daughter, and I will know as educating her! fred flintstone said, while he/she Closed the Door with a Biolento Slam, leaving Sindy in the Street. Followed act, Sindy, left for Its House. let us leave Sindy that goes to their house, and let us return to the interior of the house of flintstone, and to the interior of the kitchen where in the one which, pebbles flintstone, he/she was speaking with their mother. You will see Mom, me alone I want to explain to you that... pebbles said to its Mother, wilma. in that moment, fred said. Be quiet! you are a Scoundrel! you don't have anything to Explain to me! you don't see That Sindy, pebbles again! and if you want I will repeat it to you in a Single Word! NooooooooС! and for my Part Nothing else, I confiscate you Your mobile CuernСfono, and Any mean of Contact that you have to Communicate with Her! and that vА also for your Piedro PC that you have in your room! fred flintstone said. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, said. you don't Have Heart! you don't Accept that I have Become Lesbian! that it happens, is it that nС is already buestra sweet Stone? pebbles asked to its Parents. in that moment, wilma, he/she will speak for something, but fred flintstone to say, it stopped it saying. Be already quiet pebbles! you are not already the sweet Stone of anybody! you are a damned Pedruzco that there is you emnegrecido with the Step of the Time! and now, Veto to a place of the House, in which I can Watch over you! fred said, while he gave another Slap to pebbles, in the Face. followed act, allowed it to Go. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, left toward a Sofa of the House, and he/she sat down in him, Sad. while on the contrary, fred and wilma, they entered in the room of pebbles, and they picked up him/her all the Objects with those that it could maintain Contact With Sindy. in that moment, pebbles from the Sofa said. you don't have anything of Heart With I crumb! pebbles said to its Parents. in that moment, fred that the hoyС said. Your Neither has had heart with the Poor person of Bamm-Bamm, since you have Ruined him/her the Life! fred said, while it Went out of the room with All the utensils of pebbles, toward GarАsh of the house, helped By wilma flintstone. after fred has been taken Walkie Talquies, together with Piedro PC, and Mobile CuernСfono of pebbles, fred flintstone, GarАsh Closed, and it Put him/her an Alarm, in case pebbles, Comes closer Somewhere around. then, fred flintstone, Returned to the Armchair that was nearer to that of pebbles, to Watch over her, very Closely. while the Baby Slate flintstone, Crawled for the House. in that moment, wilma said. Well. Good fred. because I Hope pebbles, don't make anything bad. I already leave to the city that handa that the Fight has not lasted! wilma said while he/she looked at its Clock, and you diС counts that it was oneone in the morning. in that moment, fred said. Good-bye wilma, and Have a good time. fred said. while he/she looked at the Newspaper, while for Ravillo of the Eye, he/she looked pebbles at flintstone, to control that doesn't move of the Sofa. let us leave the interior of the house of flintstone, and we fence to outside of the House where in the one which, wilma flintstone, it had been mounted in their TroncomСvil, and there was Party toward the city of Bedrock. . let us leave wilma that makes their Journey, and we fence to the capital of Bedrock. . where in the one which, barney Marble, waited before a Booth of PiedrofСnica, to fred's Wife. while he/she Thought. (poverty pebbles, I wait that they have not spent a lot with her, since at the end, they will Lose it. but Clear, and that there is of my Bamm-Bamm, the feels also Bad) barney thought, while he Saw the Pedestrians pass, for the Streets of Bedrock. . in that same moment, and while barney Passing Cold, a TroncomСvil of Red Color and Blanco was there, he appeared before the Booth of PiedrofСnica, and he stopped. in that moment, fred's wife flintstone, wilma told to its Friend barney. Hey barney? let us go it mounts in the Car, since we will go to a Remote place of the City! wilma said to barney. in that moment, barney said to wilma. it is biИn wilma, as your you say. barney said to his friend and Neighbor. and Therefore, wilma, once barney was mounted in TroncomСvil, it Put Direction for a Road, Strange as much as For barney, like for Her. finally, when they took more than half Road Journey, wilma flintstone, diС the Turn in a round, and he/she entered, for a mountainous road, dark vastante. in that same Mpmento, barney said to wilma. does wilma hear, to where we Go? barney asked to his Friend and neighbor. in that moment, wilma told him/her. you will already see barney, we Go to the place more Far from Bedrock. . wilma told to its Friend barney, while MontaЯa began Up to suvir, with TroncomСvil. when they took more than A while Walking, barney could See for the Windows of TroncomСvil, a stranger Marries above the mountain. in that moment, wilma, Stopped the Car in a parking lot that there was there Up, and he/she said to barney. We go barney, you have to enter without fear to the House. of agreement? wilma asked to its friend barney. in that moment, barney said. If wilma. if your you say that it is Safe this House, I will enter with Tigo. in that moment, wilma said. Undoubtedly he/she is sure barney, it Belongs to the Priest of Villarroca, PiedrМcolas. wilma said to barney. good wilma, because, let us enter. barney said. in that moment, barney and wilma, they entered in the House that was above the mountain, realizing barney that inside of, once he/she Closed the door, there was a Great Peace. in that same moment, barney said to wilma. Are you sure that this House belongs to a Priest? barney asked to his friend and Neighbor. in that moment, wilma said. If barney, the he/she taught it to me yesterday, when it counted me a history on My daughter pebbles flintstone. but today we will use it, for our history. that you Find barney? wilma asked to its Friend. Good wilma devises, since my Cuchacucha, and YС, we don't work, already anything. barney told his friend wilma. in that moment, wilma said. good, because that such if we begin yА? wilma asked to barney. yes, when you want. barney said to wilma. and Therefore, our Two Friends, wilma and barney, they began their scene of Love, this way. wilma flintstone, Surrounded barney with its hands, the same as barney Surrounded wilma with his. then, wilma and barney, their Lavios Joined, and a Deep Veso was given with language, while barney Marble, with their Hands, began to Play the Chests of wilma flintstone, fred's wife. Therefore, and while wilma and barney, they were fused in that Enthusiast Veso with language, and while barney Marble played him/her the Chests to wilma, this on the contrary, began to Caress barney's Marble Penis, above his Brown ChemМs. Therefore, during Faiy eternal minutes, wilma and barney, you estubieron putting hand in their more intimate Parts, while at the same time, you Vesaban. but like it is natural, the Oxygen (OTwo), began to lack them. so they had to retire. but as soon as they made it, barney Marble, undressed wilma Completely flintstone, since the Dress Blanco and low cut of wilma, era like that of Betty Marble, but without Suspenders, leaving you to See, some Big and Juicy Chests, with the Aureoles Marroncillas, while for the Part of Below, it was allowed to see a beautiful Vagina, with some Pubic Reddish Body hair. Therefore, barney Marble, began to lick the Chests of wilma tenderly flintstone, while wilma, at the same time that he Complained (haaaaa, haaaa, haaaa, haa, has, barney that well Lick them.), he/she began to undress barney Marble, leaving you to see for the part of Below, oneFaiy Centimeters of Penis that wilma, began to Pajear with the hand, while barney Marble, began to complain. haaaa, haaaa, haa, haaa, haaaaa, wilma, wilma that well make it. barney said Groaning of Pleasure, while his Pajeadora wilma, continued moving barney's Polla. this way PuИs, and after Six minutes, during those Which, barney Marble, continued licking the Chests of wilma, and this in turn, played with barney's Polla, wilma flintstone, Lowered its Head toward barney's Polla, and opening its Mouth, he/she entered it inside Her, and it began to be suckled her to barney, with excellent sucks and sucks. let us leave the priest's house, and we fence to the house of the flintstone where in the one which, he/she was the same situation, But with fred and Betty, the one which, it was mamАndo fred's polla, while This complained about the Pleasure. haaaaaaaaА Betty! follow Vixen! without Realizing, that they were making it before their daughter pebbles flintstone, which Took advantage to leave moving very Despacito. let us leave the house of flintstone, and let us return to the Priest's house. where in the one which, barney Marble, was already FollАndose to wilma For the Ass, while this, complained. haaaaaaА, if barney! barney that well Fuck! wilma said, enjoying like a Vixen. let us leave the priest's house, and we fence to the house of flintstone where in the one which, pebbles flintstone, he/she had moved some Centimeters of more, when fred that was follАndose to Betty for the ass, said it. pebbles, there sitting where I can See you! fred said to his daughter, the one which, he didn't have more Remedy that sit down in his Place again, since fred although it was with Betty, he had it very Watched over. let us leave the house of flintstone, and let us return to the priest's house. where in the one which, Pabblo, one had already run Two Times. one in the Face and Mouth of wilma, when wilma flintstone, was him/her her MamАndo. and the second, time, inside the ass of wilma, since barney and wilma, they already went for the Third Part that was that barney, was FollАndose to wilma For CoЯo, while wilma, Groaned of Pure Pleasure, before barney's big envestidas that were exploding it inside. haaaaaaА! haaaaaА! haaaaА! haaaaА! Yes! Yes! If barney! wilma said to barney, while barney, follАndose continued to wilma. let us leave the priest's house, and we fence to the house of flintstone. where in the one which, fred and Betty Marble, they continued making Love, since fred, you was follando to Betty Marble, by CoЯo. and the worst thing of Everything is that they were making it, without any consideration, before pebbles flintstone, which looked at them without saying, neither I tweet. let us leave the house of flintstone, and let us return to the Priest's house. where in the one which, barney and wilma, they continued with their Task, when suddenly, barney Marble, one Ran inside wilma For Accident, leaving it again PreЯiada. finally, barney Marble said. ho, ho. wilma, I believe that I ran me before Time. now if that tied it. barney said. in that moment, wilma said. be not careful barney, I don't believe that it passes anything. wilma said to barney, while they got dressed again. in that moment, barney said. the Truth, this is better than Playing to the Bowling, every Day. ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, jМ. barney laughed. in that same instant, wilma said looking at its Clock. (Snails, are already Two in the Afternoon) (Sparks, he/she left the time quickly). wilma said for yes. then, he/she said to barney. We go barney, we have to return to our houses, before Your Wife and my Husband, miss us. wilma said to barney, Leaving the House of PiedrМcolas, the Priest of Villarroca. once outside of the house, barney and wilma flintstone, was mounted again in TroncomСvil, and they Left Rapid and Speedy toward Villarroca. let us leave wilma and Mounted barney in TroncomСvil, and we fence again to the house of flintstone. where in the one which, fred said to Betty. Good Betty, I wait that you have passed it Well, in this Beautiful Saturday that already vА for the half. fred said to Betty Marble that left already for the Door. If fred. good, I will see you Later. Betty Marble said, while I/you/he/she Left fred's house, toward his, while Bamm-Bamm Marble, I/you/he/she was playing in the Garden of barney's house. Therefore, fred, he/she posed their eyes in the Magazine that was reading, again while for Ravillo of the same ones, it watched over their daughter very Closely pebbles flintstone, the one which, he/she had not been able to speak with Sindy, neither a single time, in the whole Day, since it could not move of the sofa. but in that moment, Slate flintstone, began to cry. guaaaaaaaА! Guaaaaaaa! GuaaaaaaaА! in that moment, fred said. be my mother, I forgot the viverСn of Slate! fred said, while he got up of the Armchair. then he/she said. pebbles, don't move of There, since there I want to see you when he/she Comes! he/she said fred to their daughter pebbles flintstone. in that same instant, fred flintstone came out running toward the kitchen of its House, to catch ViverСn of Slate flintstone. Therefore, while fred flintstone was Heating ViverСn of Slate flintstone, in the fire, For the window of the Living room that gave to the Patio, in the one that Bamm-Bamm Marble was playing with its toys, this same, viС to Beautiful pebbles flintstone, sitting in the Sofa. in that same moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble, came closer on the outside to the window of the Living room, and he/she said it. ji, ji, jМ! You jodes! You jodes! You jodes! Small Peliblanco said! in that same moment, pebbles flintstone said, while he/she looked toward Out. as it leaves it stops Out, the one that you vА to joder, you will be You! pebbles said, very mad. in that moment, Bamm-Bamm said. ja, jА! but you cannot leave here Out, since you cannot move of the armchair! Peliblanco said, while he/she went away Laughing at pebbles. ja ja ja ja ja ja jА! Therefore, fred flintstone, came out running of the Kitchen, with the viverСn of Slate in the hands, toward the room in the one that he and wilma slept, to be given it. moment, in the one that fred, was not Attentive to the dining room, because while him diС ViverСn to Slate, Took advantage of the While, to play with him, making him/her Marometas. Moment in that pebbles flintstone, Took advantage to Escape from the Dining room, and to go to All milk toward fred's GarАsh, since she thought that its Father, it had not put him/her an Alarm. Therefore, pebbles flintstone, Opened the door of GarАsh, and he/she entered in him. but suddenly, the Alarm of the same one, began to Sound, Alerting fred that said. that it is the Alarm of GarАsh! I wonder who will have entered in him! he/she said fred that finished playing with Slate flintstone, after having given him/her their viverСn. in that same instant, fred flintstone, Left running of the House, without not even looking to the sofa of the Dining room. in that same instant, fred flintstone, entered in GarАsh, to surprise the Victim that had Opened it. when fred said. High! you diС counts, that its daughter pebbles flintstone, was inside him, trying to Take out Piedro PC of the Drawer of the Junks. in that moment fred said. pebbles flintstone, me that I told you! and followed Act, fred flintstone, grabbed its daughter for the crossed Ponytail, and it took it you Crawl to the Dining room. then, when already the Tube sat down again on the Sofa, fred flintstone, the diС Two good side Slaps to side, and he/she said it. that for desovediente! don't I want you to move of There it is Clear? I told you that you won't communicate with Sindy, and you won't communicate with Sindy! fred flintstone said, while pebbles Screamed to its daughter flintstone that thought For Yes. (This is not really happening me, this is a Nightmare). the Redheaded girl said with the bone in the head. in that same moment, wilma of the city arrived with barney. followed act, barney said. good, see you later wilma. barney said, while he entered toward his House. in that moment, wilma said. see you later barney. then, wilma flintstone, entered at home of fred, and he/she said. hello fred, like you have been? wilma asked. good wilma, I love you that pebbles flintstone, has me desovedecido, since me the opposing one makes A while, in GarАsh trying to catch its Piedro PC. fred said. Therefore, I love you that or we make something with our daughter, or at the end, pebbles flintstone, will finish Laughing at us! fred said to his wife. in that moment, wilma said. don't worry fred, right now I will speak with her. wilma said. and followed Act said. pebbles flintstone! come here immediately! wilma said, to voice in Scream. I don't plan to go! your is no longer my mother! pebbles flintstone said, from the sofa of the dining room. in that moment, wilma said for yes, while he/she went to for her. (the mother that gave birth to you, disgusting girl!) and as soon as it arrived to the sofa, wilma said. I am your mother, and ArАs what I tell You! Is It Clear? wilma said at the time in which Thrashed its daughter. then he/she said it. pebbles flintstone! you are Punished during Seven months! Her Mother, wilma, said and like continue with this Behavior, not us vА to be another remedy to my and your Father that to send you to a Reformatory! wilma said, while he/she left its daughter again pebbles flintstone, sitting in the Sofa. this way, Because, the Afternoon Passed without any Delay, among pebbles flintstone, and its Parents. finally, the night it arrived at the Town of Villarroca. in that same instant, fred and wilma, together with pebbles, since they Had it Tied to the seat, they had dinner that night. Then, after sending pebbles flintstone, Hot toward their Bed For insolent, wilma and fred, they Went to bed in his. but in that same night, for the Outskirts of fred's house, the Feminine figure of Sindy Skory, flintstone Appeared before the Window of pebbles that slept Placidly, in its bed. in that same moment, Sindy said for the Vajo, near the window of its Room. hey pebbles! pebbles! !pebbles, can you hear me? the Blond girl said. in that moment, the Redheaded girl with the bone in the Head, woke up and she said. Who is There? pebbles asked, toward to it was. I Am YС pebbles, Sindy! the blond girl said on the outside of her Window. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, leaned out of its window and he/she said. Sindy! as I am Happy of Seeing you! pebbles said. already, me Also. Sindy said. handa Shakes hands me, there am you introduce me toward Your Room. Sindy said to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles that shone a Complete Nightwear of Yellow Color With Black Stains said. Of agreement. Take my hands that I will introduce you in my room! the Redheaded girl said with the bone in the head, very Softly. and in that same moment, Sindy caught the hands of pebbles. when he/she already Had them very Tight, pebbles said. At one o'clock? pebbles said, while he/she gave a Small push to sindy toward Inside. at Two o'clock? he/she said pebbles again, while he/she gave a Push A little but Big to Sindy toward Inside. and, have the Three! pebbles said again, while he/she gave the last push to Sindy, introducing it inside of, with so bad luck that an ostia was given against the Floor, making a great roar. in that moment, pebbles said. uff! pebbles said. Sindy said. they didn't wake up. Truth? Sindy Asked. NС, has a Very Deep Dream. pebbles said to Sindy. in that same instant, pebbles and Sindy, they Went to bed meetings in the bed, there am they made their Task nopturna. in that moment, at home of the Marble, barney said, while hoМa the Screams and wailings of pebbles flintstone. ho, hС. pebbles, already returned to desovedecer to its Parents! barney said. in that moment, Betty said. because Well Cuchicuchi, Closes the Window of our Room, please. Betty said. in that moment, barney, at the same time that he/she closed the window he/she said. go, it seems that he/she will play us another night, without being able to Sleep! barney said, returning to his Bed. while for the other side, Bamm-Bamm, was that revosaba of Fury, while he/she heard the groans and Wailings of pebbles flintstone from its Own Bed.

Chapter Seven.  
pebbles flintstone, the daughter of flintstone, leaves House. the following morning, it would be around to the of Nait in the morning, since hera Domingo, the King of the cave, Mr. fred flintstone, rose of Its Bed, to go to the Bathroom. as soon as it arrived at the bathroom, since fred and wilma, they Had it in their same Room, fred flintstone, Got undressed before its Bathtub of Stone. and as soon as he/she Made it, fred flintstone, entered in its Bathtub. when fred flintstone, estubo inside their Bathtub, fred, Took a bath with the Hot Water that he, always Accustomed, and I don't eat his Friend barney Marble, since this, always Took a bath with the Cold Water. therefore, fred flintstone, Took a bath with the Hot Water, like he always liked it. as soon as it finished being Soaked the body, fred flintstone, a Brush was rubbed, with form of Marine Fox, full with soap and Shampoo, to be very Beautiful, and Handsome. in that moment, and after fred flintstone, the Soap was rubbed By All its Body, fred, he/she gave the second Passing again, for all its Body, since to lathered Aberse the whole Body, fred flintstone, began to Clear up the whole body of Up to under. when he/she had finished Clearing up their Beautiful Body, the King of the Cave, fred, Left His Bathtub, and catching a clean Toaya of Portatoallas, he Dried off All his Body. when it had Finished, fred flintstone, Grabbed a Clam that was habierta for the Two Parts, but without Bug in its interior. and Coming closer toward the Window of the bathroom that gave to the Garden, fred flintstone, it Grabbed a Wasp with the Two Parts of the Clam, in Such a Way that the Wasp, is Caught in their interior, making that the Clam without Bug, Vibrates, becoming this way, in a Razor, with the one that fred flintstone, Shaved its Beard. when he/she had just made it, fred flintstone, let that Abispa Comes out again toward the Garden, leaving the Clam without Bug again, in the closet of Its Bathroom. Therefore, after fred flintstone, he/she had Gotten ready the Hair, and it had become Handsome, it Left their Bathroom, with address toward their Bedroom, to put on their Suit of Cabernario, consisted of Their T-shirt of color orange with Black stains, and their Tie of Color Greenish azЗl. after fred flintstone, he/she had Gotten dressed, it Left their Room very on tiptoe, so that wilma flintstone, and Their Adoptive Baby, Slate flintstone, doesn't Wake up. Therefore, fred flintstone, once outside of their Room, he/she went toward the Kitchen, to be made their Own Breakfast, since it was Clear that such and like the Things were, not you the hiba has to make nobody. Therefore, when fred flintstone entered in the kitchen, he/she went toward the Closet of the junks, and he/she began to Get ready the same one its Amburguesas of Brontosaurio, since he/she was in a hurry, to leave with its friend the Midget, To the Golf. Therefore, fred flintstone, while he/she looked like Amburguesas of Brontosaurio CuaresmeЯo was made, he/she Also looked to the Garden of the Marble where its Friend was Dwarf barney, already of good tomorrow, playing Alone to Croket. in that moment, fred said. hello barney. as you are? fred asked to his Friend. because you already see fred, I am very Well. and like your daughter pebbles is? barney asked to his friend. because I don't know it Midget, since yesterday I sent it hot to their Bed, for insolent. fred said to barney. there is, Berry. well, I find that your daughter pebbles flintstone, yesterday it returned you to desovedecer, since Last night, we heard Betty and yС, their Screams of Pleasure again. until my son Bamm-Bamm, Furious fred is. barney said to fred. in that moment, fred said. That me desovedeciС again... that pebbles flintstone Me desovedeciС again! Furious fred said to barney. he/she is this way fred, pebbles flintstone, it has gone out with his again. and right now, pebbles flintstone, it is Put to bed in their Bed, With Sindy. barney said to fred. in that Moment, fred said to barney. a Second Midget, I will Make sure of a Thing. fred flintstone said to barney, while he/she entered running toward the Dining room. in that moment, fred flintstone, Came closer toward the Rosy Door, with the Big Poster, in which Put. "pebbles flintstone", and he/she Opened it suddenly, leaving you to see this, the interior of the Room of pebbles flintstone, doing fred with A lot of Rage, to their daughter pebbles, Put to bed in their Hugged Bed, totally naked, to their girlfriend Sindy that was also Completely, naked. in that moment, fred Infuriated flintstone, Closed the Door of its daughter's Room suddenly pebbles flintstone, of a Biolento Slam, and it Left Running toward the Kitchen, to make sure that Their Amburguesas of Brontosaurio, was already in Its Point, and you list to Eat, when barney that looked him/her said. That, fred, was or your daughter was not Put to bed pebbles flintstone with her friend Sindy. barney said to fred. in that moment, fred told to his Friend the Midget. It is this way Dwarf, pebbles flintstone, my sweet only Stone, now he/she has transformed into a Pedruzco, emnegrecido for the Step of the Time, since is again with Sindy, in its Bed. as it is Possible that me desovedezca that girl not well Maid! Furious fred told to his friend barney. hem. Good fred, already told it everybody. when you Have a Baby, Hold on to what Retaliates later, when it Grows. ji, ji, ji, ji, jМ! barney laughed. in that moment, fred said. ja, ja, jА! and if you are not quiet and you stop to Laugh, I will be the one that Grabs you of the Dwarf neck! fred said, while he/she Finished Eating up Amburguesas of Saurian Bronto. in that moment, barney said. ho, I sit down it fred. he/she didn't know that today you were in a Good mood. barney said. good Midget, is that obvious, nС? fred asked to his friend. he/she is this way fred, that is obvious, for which understands that it is That Word. ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, jМ! barney Laughed again. jeje, jeje, jejИ! fred laughed VurlАndose of barney. your you don't know what means none of the Words, Midget! fred said to barney. Good fred, are you clever to leave to the Golf? barney asked to his friend fred. Dwarf clearing, we can leave when your you Want. fred said to barney. although for the Low thing he/she Thought. (then when he/she returns of the Golf, I will have more than words with that pebbles!). and followed Act, fred and barney, while they talked of their Things, they Left their houses to be in the Street. finally, fred and barney, Stingy of the hand, they left toward the Golf. let us leave barney and fred that are fenced to the Golf, and let us return to the interior of the house of the flintstone, when it is already one0 in Domingo's Morning. Therefore, we fence to the room Matrimunial where in the one Which, wilma flintstone, he/she had just gotten up. Therefore, once awake, wilma flintstone, Got dressed with its Suit Blanco that Characterized it, and he/she went toward the Kitchen, leaving its room. but in that moment, wilma said. Good, I will call to my daughter that is already hour that he/she gets up of the bed). and Therefore, wilma flintstone, Came closer toward the Rosy Door of Color in which was the Big Poster, in the one that Put. "pebbles flintstone", and He/she Opened It. but in that moment, Mrs. flintstone, that is to say wilma flintstone, ViС something that seemed him/her impossible, besides incredible. there same, they were Lying pebbles flintstone and Sindy Skory, Totally naked Up and down. in that moment, wilma flintstone became furious So much that said from the Door of its daughter's room. pebbles flintstone! please get up immediately of That bed, and to Come to the Kitchen! YaaaaaА! Their Mother said, while she went at full speed, toward the Kitchen. once it arrived toward the Kitchen, wilma flintstone, went toward the Closet, and it took out the necessary Junks, to make the breakfast to its daughter pebbles, to herself, and to prepare the Baby's ViverСn, Slate flintstone. let us leave wilma flintstone in the kitchen, and let us return to the room of pebbles flintstone. in the one Which, the Redheaded girl with the bone in the head, got up of her Bed. then, and followed Act, pebbles flintstone, put on its T-shirt of Brown Orange Color again with black stains, and Also its Skirt of Black Color. Followed act, since to Get ready the Hair, pebbles flintstone, Tube that to take off that Bone of the head. this way puИs, and taking off the bone of the head, pebbles flintstone, deposited it at night above the table. then and while he/she looked at himself to the Mirror, pebbles flintstone, began to Comb himself its Red beautiful Hair. Therefore, when pebbles flintstone, he/she had finished Getting ready their Red beautiful Hair, in Such a Way that the very Beautiful Tubiese, again went at night toward the table, to catch the so Strange bone again For her that the Nurses of the hospital where he/she was born, put it in the head for mistake. finally, and with the bone in the hand, pebbles flintstone, began to Wind its Red beautiful hair, to the around of the bone, until finally, this same, it was placed in the head, in such a way that up, Appears Crossed Coletilla again. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, Came out of the Bedroom, and he/she went toward the Kitchen. Let us leave pebbles flintstone that goes toward the kitchen, and let us return to the kitchen of flintstone. where in the one which, wilma flintstone, began to heat ViverСn of Slate flintstone, and the Two breakfasts. that of pebbles flintstone, and that of Their mother. while this happened in the kitchen of flintstone, for the Garden of the Marble, diambulando walked barney's wife, Betty Marble, since he/she had wakened up for the Screams that wilma had put Its daughter pebbles flintstone. Therefore, Betty Marble, Came closer toward the Window of the kitchen of flintstone, and she said. hello wilma that such Everything for the Front? Betty asked. well, you already see Betty, you will already have heard me Scream to my daughter another Time. nС? because the Front is this way. wilma said while it watched over the breakfasts. in that moment, Betty said. Good, then, I say that today the thing in the Front, is very Bad. Truth? Betty asked to wilma. He/she is this way Betty. and soon you vА to put worse. wilma said to Betty. good wilma, I don't want to be here, when that Pass. so I leave You, you will already count me like to finish the thing. of Agreement? Betty said to her friend and Neighbor. of agreement Betty, I will already go you informing. Good-bye Betty. wilma said, while Betty, entered inside her House, to encourage her son Bamm-Bamm that was Breaking the Things, because of the Fury that had. Therefore, wilma continued Preparing the breakfasts and ViverСn, when for the Door of the kitchen, sweet pebbles Appeared flintstone, dressing its T-shirt of brown Orange color with black stains, and its Skirt of black color. while in their Head, it Carried the mortal Weapon disabled with bone form or Coletry that it maintained him/her up, a crossed Ponytail. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to its mother. Did you want to See me Mom? pebbles asked to its mother. wilma said. It is this way pebbles. Sit down on the seat, immediately! wilma said to its daughter. in that moment, pebbles said. non mom, Finished following Your orders! Now VАs to listen to me You AmМ! pebbles said to its Mother, of bad ostia. but in that moment, her mother, caught it directly of the Crossed Ponytail, and she said it. when I tell you that you sit down, it is that you sit down on the Seat! wilma told its daughter pebbles, while he/she sat down it on the Seat of the kitchen, to the Force. then, wilma, while it took out the breakfasts, and it Put them above the table of the kitchen, he/she told their daughter pebbles flintstone. your that pebbles happens, is that listilla vАs for the life! am there? is That? wilma asked, in High Voice to its daughter pebbles. Therefore, pebbles said to its mother. Mom be already Well, I don't have reason to support you to be the same as to a Small girl! pebbles said to wilma to Voice in Scream. in that moment, wilma told its daughter pebbles. Esque still pebbles, you are a Small girl! wilma said, while he/she slapped it in the whole Face again. in that moment, pebbles said. this you vА to finish Mother, you will already see like you will miss your Own daughter, when I release me of this wretch he/she Marries! pebbles flintstone said to its Mother. in that moment, wilma told its daughter pebbles flintstone. Stop to say Stupidities, NiЯata! that you are still a Nait year-old insolent niЯata! wilma said, while he/she slapped in the whole face to Its daughter pebbles flintstone again. in that moment, wilma said to its daughter again. masters, Your Alone one down the street, you die me in Two hours! wilma said to Voice in Scream to its daughter. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to its Mother. But Mom, Because you don't leave me that he/she Explains to you what a thousand Times attempted yesterday to Explain to you! Reason doesn't Listen to me! pebbles flintstone said to wilma. in that moment, wilma told its daughter pebbles, while again, he/she Slapped it in the whole Face, but Stronger than Before. I repeated it to you Yesterday pebbles flintstone, and I repeat it today again! neither you, neither Any niЯata or niЯato, me him vanta the Voice!. is it Clear? wilma asked from bad milk to its daughter pebbles. but in that moment, pebbles flintstone, instead of Answering, rose of the seat of the kitchen, and you fuИ running toward the sofa of the Dining room, pursued by wilma that Reached it in the same sofa. and Putting him/her Six slaps in the Face to their daughter pebbles flintstone, said it. that it is the last Time that you abandon the seat of the kitchen, without Before, me to tell it to you! has Clear NiЯata been? wilma asked its daughter pebbles that was seated in the Sofa. but in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to its mother. daughter of Prostitute! you disgust me! hopefully you die your and my Grandmother! pebbles flintstone said, while it Left Running go to hide under a Sofa. in that moment, wilma flintstone, found it, and sacАndo to its daughter pebbles flintstone of under the Sofa, for the Legs, he/she said it. the mother that Gave birth to you, insolent niЯata! wilma said, at the Time in that he/she sat down to its daughter pebbles flintstone in the sofa. when he/she Had it before he/she said it. but good! of where you have Taken out your that so offensive bocavulario! wilma said, while it Hit the Redheaded girl with the bone in the head, in all the Parts of Its Body. finally, when wilma flintstone, you Satiate huvo him sufficiently with pebbles flintstone, left it there half Lying in the Sofa because of that hurted him/her the whole body, while he/she said it. now, you vАs to be Punished there, until yС Remembers! is it Clear? wilma asked its daughter pebbles flintstone that was crying. but pebbles flintstone, didn't say anything to its mother. simply, he/she didn't speak to it. in that moment, wilma said. that you answer, or I stick again! wilma told its daughter pebbles flintstone. the one which, he/she didn't say anything to their mother, since simply, he/she didn't speak to it. in that moment, wilma said. look that give you For Ass! I will leave you calm, because it is that if nС, caught and it killed you right here! wilma flintstone said, while he/she left toward the matrimonial bedroom, to feed to Slate flintstone, since he/she had Started to cry, because he/she was hungry (guaaaaaaaА! GuaaaaaaaaА! GuaaaaaaaА!). in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to its mother. CapАz would be of killing me! A little more, and you leave me died in the Sofa! pebbles said from the sofa. Therefore, and while wilma was feeding to Slate flintstone, Sindy Skory, flintstone came out of the bedroom of pebbles, toward the Living room dining room. but as soon as viС to pebbles flintstone, with marks of slaps in the face and for all the parts of their body, Sindy Thought. (If this is then what you/they make to their Own daughter, that is what you/they will make to those that are not their children). he/she thought sindy Skory, while he/she Came closer to pebbles flintstone. then, sindy said it. Are you Well pebbles? Sindy asked to its girlfriend. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, said to its friend. NС Sindy, I am not Well! I am Destroyed inside! I am Offended inside!, and also, I am rejected! As it is Possible that my Own MАdre has behaved this way with I crumb! it has been as to a Garbage! pebbles told its friend Sindy. the one which alone he/she said. I Sit down it pebbles, but you are giving yourself bill, that it is not the same thing, when your eras a Bebita of Six months that when you have already grown. Sindy said to pebbles. in that moment, pebbles said. If they have been Capazes of behaving that Cruel with I crumb, and that that I am sЗ only Daughter, then, PeЯa me dА Slate flintstone. pebbles said to Sindy. in that moment, wilma, Came out of the bedroom, since it had Fed its Adoptive Baby, in the same moment, in which Sindy told to pebbles. pebbles Looks. you call me liar if you want, you are in your right. but that your parents make you what you/they have made you, that it is sign that they don't understand you, and they don't love you. that is to say, alone they loved you when you were a Bebita of Six months of Age. But now pebbles flintstone, rejects You. Sindy said to pebbles. in that moment, wilma said. Sindy! It was! It was! It was! Veto outside of my House! don't eat him/her the Coconut to my daughter pebbles flintstone, with those Stupidities! wilma of bad humor said, while it accompanied Sindy Skory toward the Door. but in that same moment, pebbles flintstone said to wilma. Mom, if you toss to Sindy of the house, This is no longer my House! Therefore, I release myself of Here! pebbles said to its mother, while its mother said to Sindy. Veto to your greasy House, and Take away from my daughter pebbles flintstone, and leave it once and for all, to Live in Peace! wilma said while he/she closed the door of it was, with a Biolento Slam, while he/she left Sindy Skory in the street. Therefore, Sindy Skory, seeing that he/she didn't have anything to make, he/she left to their House. let us leave Sindy llИndose to their House, and let us return to the house of flintstone. where in the one which, wilma said to pebbles. and your you stay Sitting There! Your you were dedicated to Marry Bamm-Bamm, and you will Marry Bamm-Bamm! wilma said, at the time in the one that went toward the kitchen, seated dejАndo to a pebbles flintstone, very Sad, Offended, and disappointed with its Parents, since she believed that it will always be the sweet Stone, that sweet Bebita of Six months, that he/she always Crawled for the house. but the things, were not as her he/she waited. since instead of That, they had tried to pebbles, as if was a Garbage. Therefore, wilma was counting Betty that pebbles, it had gotten paid twice as much today that on Saturday. in that same moment, in the Clock of the house, they gave Two in the Afternoon, since the Fight, it had lasted from one0 in the morning, up to Two in the Afternoon. that is to say, it had lasted For hours. in that same moment, and down the street of Villarroca, fred and barney they arrived toward the house. Therefore, fred said. good barney, we will see each other But Late. fred said. good, see you later fred. barney said to his friend, while he entered toward his House. Therefore, fred flintstone, opened the Door of its Castle, and he/she entered. in that Moment, wilma said. Hello fred. that such in the Golf? wilma asked to its husband. that quetal in the Golf, because well, very Well. better than never, since I have won the Midget. ja ja ja ja ja jА! and like our daughter is pebbles flintstone? fred asked to his wife. in that moment, wilma said to fred. That She Tells it to you! For my, That Scoundrel, is no longer more my daughter! wilma said to its Husband. in that moment, fred said to his wife. But that it is it that to Past with our daughter pebbles? fred asked. in that moment wilma said to its Husband. that that what has happened is? wonder it to her! wilma said to its husband. in that moment, fred flintstone said to wilma. wilma is well, I will Ask it to him. in that moment fred flintstone, Came closer toward the Sofa, and he/she said to its daughter. to have pebbles. that what today has passed is? fred asked to His daughter. in that moment pebbles said. Dad, I don't Want to Know Anything about You! so, I want to release myself of this House where your Wife, that is to say, my Mother, it has been as a Garbage! pebbles said to its Father. in that moment, fred flintstone, said to Its daughter. Of Agreement pebbles, your you say that we have Been Bad. From when we have Been bad us! you are a Scoundrel, like my Wife says, besides a Desagradecida! fred told his daughter pebbles flintstone, which said. me same dА what you say, doesn't tolerate more in this House, and I want to release myself of Her, As soon as possible! at least this way I will Be Happy, in Another Place where I am not treated like there is a Garbage! pebbles flintstone said to its Father. in that moment, wilma said. pebbles waits, there is not Necessity that we Put on in that Form! wilma said to its daughter. but in that moment, fred flintstone said to its wife. have, Leave it Vilma! If the niЯata of the Balls This, wants to be released, because that it is released of a Prostitute Time! he/she said fred to their wife. in that moment, wilma said. fred is well. of Agreement. I will make the Suitcases to pebbles flintstone, and that it is released to be looked for the Life! wilma said, while it Took out of the Room of pebbles flintstone, All its things. then, wilma caught a Great Suitcase of Trip, and Opening it, it put in her, its daughter's Things pebbles that bought him/her when it was a Bebita, and those that had Now, including its Piedro PC. when Tube the suitcases Toss, wilma flintstone, Took out them toward the Door of the Living room, and he/she said it. when you want pebbles, you can already disappear of our View! wilma said to its Exhija. in that moment, fred, meanwhile he/she said to their daughter. pebbles Waits. cannot I Convince you so that you stay here? fred asked his daughter pebbles flintstone. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to its Father. Your time has Had, PapА! pebbles flintstone said to its Father. in that moment, fred flintstone told Its daughter pebbles flintstone. You are a damned NiЯa Desagradecida! fred said to his daughter, while it Hit it in the whole Chest. LАrgo of my house! It was! It was! It was! fred screamed to his daughter, while Catching it of the Arm, it began to Push it toward the Door of Exit. after fred Left his daughter pebbles flintstone in the street, fred Caught his Suitcases, and Putting on them in the Street, he Said it. good bye pebbles flintstone! I hope he/she Goes you Very BiИn, NiЯa desagradecida! fred flintstone said, while he/she Closed of a Biolento Slam the Door of its House, while he/she left its daughter, pebbles flintstone, in the selfsame Street of Villarroca, with the Suitcases in the Floor. in that same moment, pebbles flintstone, with the Sad and tearful Eyes, caught its Suitcases, and looking for last time to that House, he/she Said. Good-bye, Dad and Mom. and followed Act, began to Walk, without Established Address, with the Weight of its suitcases, in the hands. Therefore, pebbles flintstone, Happened for before the house of the Marble that in that moment, they were seeing RocaVisiСn. in that same moment, Bamm-Bamm Marble that was in their Room, the viС to Happen for before their Window. Therefore, Bamm-Bamm, saliИndo to the Street, put on in front of pebbles flintstone, and he/she said it. that you make with your Suitcases pebbles? Peliblanco asked to the Redheaded girl with the bone in the head. in that moment, pebbles said to its Friend. Good-bye Bamm-Bamm, doesn't believe that you never See More me again. pebbles said to Bamm-Bamm. Peliblanco said. and That pebbles that has Happened! Bamm-Bamm said. pebbles said to its friend. I leave of Here, since my own Parents, after having mistreated me, they have Thrown of House. pebbles flintstone told its Friend Bamm-Bamm. in that moment Peliblanco said. it is not Possible! they have thrown of House! Bamm-Bamm said. Yes Bamm-Bamm. they have thrown of House. and for that reason I leave, I don't want to bother you more, and in that way, to Torment you more with my presence, rondАndo Here. pebbles flintstone said, while he/she began to Walk toward the horizon, while Bamm-Bamm, said it. non pebbles, Buelve please! Peliblanco said, while he/she saw it Leave toward the horizon, with a Great Sadness in its eyes. Therefore, when pebbles, was alone a stain in the Horizon, Bamm-Bamm Marble, was said for yes, while he/she entered in its House. (ho, nС. He/she has left, pebbles flintstone, my best Friend, he/she has left forever). in that same moment, barney said to Betty. Betty looks, there Bamm-Bamm Comes. barney said to his Wife. If barney, but it is very Sad. Betty, while he/she Saw a Bamm-Bamm, Destroyed inside. in that moment, barney said. hello My son. that what spends is? barney asked his son Bamm-Bamm. Dad Swims. it is alone that... Bamm-Bamm Marble said, while he/she collapsed in its Father's Arms, and he/she began to cry, while he/she said to its Father. Dad... alone... I want... that... that... you know... that... pebbles... pebbles... flintstone... my... better... Friend... there is... there is... missing... already... that... you... there is... gone... gone... for... always. Bamm-Bamm said, while he/she didn't stop to cry, in its Father's Arms. in that moment, barney said. it is not Possible! pebbles flintstone, he/she has left forever! barney said. in that moment, Betty Marble said to barney that was also crying. that Cuchicuchi Happens? in that moment, barney said. I sit down it Betty, but you will see. your... niece... niece... pebbles... pebbles... flintstone... there is... lifted... the... I fly... barney told to his Wife Betty. in that moment, Betty told to her Husband barney. Not I understand what you love me with that that my niece pebbles flintstone, he/she has lifted the flight, Cuchicuchi. do you Repeat it please again? Betty asked to her Husband. in that moment, barney Said. If Cuchacucha. You will see, your... niece... Niece... pebbles... pebbles... flintstone... you... there is... gone... For... always... of... here. . barney said to his Wife that said. it cannot be! my niece pebbles flintstone, Missing in who knows where! Betty said, while she united to her Husband's Yantos, and her son Bamm-Bamm who said. Me, still... the... I Love... mom... Bamm-Bamm Marble said to its Mother. in that moment, Betty said to her husband and her son. good, it was grumpy sometimes, but he/she behaved well with People, although to my son Bamm-Bamm, Almost Eats up it. Betty said, while she didn't stop to cry. in that moment. Bamm-Bamm, said. already mom. but the truth, is that me tube the blame of having Lost it forever. he/she said bamm-Bamm. since yС bet myself its love, in a Career, with chИster, the son of Elmo Piedrachini. it doesn't miss me that has gotten angry with I crumb. but that is it, yС still in the bottom Mom, the hamo. and that it has been released of Here forever, it kills me inside. Bamm-Bamm said, to its Parents. Yes, I already know it Bamm-Bamm, and to the one who nС. barney said. I Admit that Bad estubo that made. but I didn't neither imagine that you hiba to release of their house, forever. Therefore, and while the Marble, they didn't stop to Cry for the disappearance of pebbles flintstone, let us return to the house of flintstone. where in the one which, they were already Six in the Afternoon, and fred and wilma, they were playing with the Adoptive Baby, Slate flintstone, without caring them a Radish, to where her only Daughter, That sweet Stone, can have been gone and that right now, she has left a Hole in fred's Hearts and wilma, although they at the moment, don't want to admit it. in that moment, fred, told his Wife wilma. wilma, the snack is already? fred asked to his Wife, while he didn't stop to look at that room, So Empty and Solitary. in that moment, wilma flintstone, said to its Husband. Here it is Your snack fred. wilma said, while he/she left him/her the snack in the table of the Dining room. in that moment, fred said. I am Happy that he/she is gone of House that damned NiЯa Not well Maid! Proud fred said, although inside, it was killing him/her. in that moment, wilma said. if fred, at least, he/she will no longer tell never me that I am prostitute's daughter, and that I die me, and my Mother! wilma said to its Husband. Did that tell you wilma? fred asked to wilma. He/she is this way fred, that told me! in that moment, fred said to wilma. Because that pebbles flintstone, Rot in the misery! fred said in High Voice, while he looked toward the bedroom with the Door habierta, while in his interior he Thought. (hojalА returns Soon, since he/she is our only Daughter. Where it will Be now pebbles flintstone). let us leave that House without pebbles flintstone, and let us Return to the Streets of Villarroca where the Darkness, already Seized of Them. this way PuИs, amid any Part, a Redheaded girl with a bone in the Head, and that it maintained him/her a Crossed ponytail up, he/she was Walking for a Road without lights, since they were Fixing them. Therefore, while pebbles flintstone, the prettiest girl in All Bedrock. , he/she was walking without not even knowing toward where to go, somebody from the darkness, observed it, while he/she Thought. (if, Indeed, that it is the bone that we Look for. it will be very Easy to take off it to pebbles flintstone, of the Head. ). a Being said that pebbles flintstone, he could not See, because it was very Dark. in that moment, the Being, took out a lantern, to light pebbles flintstone, in such a way that the own lantern, let an Uncle that had the covered head, see and alone the Eyes and the Mouth could be seen. it wore an uniform, as if belonged to Soldier. but that in the Front, he/she Had drawn pebbles flintstone, when it was a newly born Bebita, with the Red Hair, behaving in the head, the mortal Weapon in bone form or Coletry that it maintained him/her the Crossed coletilla up. Therefore, the gentleman, was Coming closer Little by little toward pebbles flintstone, to achieve his objective. But I joust in that same moment in the one that the Mr., he/she will try to remove him/her the bone, Somebody, Left of he/she swims her, it Saved her in the last moment. being taken it, very far. in that moment, the person that Saved her, said. are pebbles well? Mr. Skory asked. in that moment, pebbles flintstone, said. Yes. but who those men were? pebbles asked to Mr. Skory. it is a long history pebbles, we will already count it to you to their devido Time. he/she said the Mr. Scum to pebbles, while it took it to him toward Their House. When it arrived toward their House, Mr. Skory said to its wife. hello Estela. I have already arrived. I have brought with I crumb Ms. pebbles flintstone, since me informed that they have tossed it of their house. and less bad than I have found it on time. Sam Skory Said. in that moment, Sindy said. hello pebbles, have you already released yourself of House? Sindy asked to its girlfriend. good Sindy, is a long history that I will already count you. but yes. rather, they have Thrown of House. pebbles flintstone said, while he/she gave him/her a Kiss in the Mouth to Sindy. in that moment, Mr. Sam Skory, the ViС. it is not possible, my sindy a lesviana? Sam Skory said. in that moment, Sindy said to its Father. Dad, Lets him to Explain to you it! Sindy said to its Father. but in that moment, Mr. Sam scum said. you don't have anything to Explain to me, your is no longer my daughter! now I understand Everything, it has Been pebbles flintstone! devМ to suppose that the girl of flintstone, would pervert you! outside of my House the Two! Mr. Sam Skory said, very mad. but in that moment, Estela Skory, said. Calm small, I will help you in what Can. okey? Estela asked. of Agreement. He/she waits pebbles here that right now, I go to for my suitcases, since I Have them made, since he/she knew that this, it will Happen. Sindy said to its Friend. of Agreement Sindy, but date Hurry, I notice that somebody is looking for the window. pebbles said, while it was rotated toward the window, not seeing anybody, since the shade had hidden. in that same moment, Sindy Lowered with the suitcases, and he/she said to its Mother. good, good-bye mom, we will already see each other when we can. Sindy said, at the same time that he/she opened the door of its House, and the Two Came out. But I eat Estela Skory he/she had the number of Mobile CuernСfono of pebbles, he/she said it. Okey, see you later Beautiful. Estela said, while she closed them the door, carefully. Followed act, pebbles said to its friend. good, and Now, where we will Live? pebbles asked its Friend Sindy. Calm pebbles flintstone that we have Place. at the moment, we will leave to a Small Chozita that I have in a part Far from Villarroca, since that Part, it is deserted. Sindy said, while Each girl with its suitcases, they went toward the deserted part of Villarroca where in the one which, pebbles flintstone, ViС a Chozita, very roomy, in the same part. in that moment, Sindy said to pebbles. We go pebbles, Calm, it is not it stops So much. at least we will sleep Comfortable, and not in the Street. Sindy Skory said, while it put the key in the Door, and he/she Opened it, dejАndo Step to a great Living room, with a Door of Bedroom, and a Door of the Bathroom. in that moment, pebbles flintstone told its friend Sindy. Don't you find this very Small for Two o'clock? pebbles asked its girlfriend Sindy. good, this is, demomento, of Emergency. Sindy said to pebbles that had already entered together with Her. in that moment, Sindy said. we will have dinner, and then to sleep. Okey? Sindy said to pebbles, while he/she looked at the clock of the shack, and this it marked one0 in the night. in that moment, pebbles flintstone said to Sindy. as your you want Sindy. anyway, I am Tired. pebbles said to its girlfriend. Therefore, Sindy, Prepared some Hamburgers of Brontosaurio that it had Been brought of its House, at the same time that he/she also prepared some votellas of CАptusCola, to Be able to Have dinner the Two. then when the dinner Hot estubo, pebbles and Sindy, they began to Have dinner, very Agusto in That Chozita that was in a deserted part of Villarroca. in that moment, and after Having dinner, pebbles and Sindy, entered in the Bedroom of Chozita that by the way was roomy, since you consisted of a Bed, and a great Table of Desk, at the same time in the one that there was also at night a table, to leave the Things. Therefore, pebbles flintstone, and Sindy Scum, Went to bed in the Bed, the Two meetings, and after making Love nopturno, they were slept in that chozita. but meanwhile, on the outside of the chozita, being Hooded that it Dressed with the uniform Welded Type, with the image of Bebita pebbles flintstone, with the Red Hair and carrying the Mortal Weapon in bone form like Coletry, and that it maintained him/her a Crossed coletilla up he/she said. Here Piedriluc to the Base, here piedriluc to the Base. the Being said. Do base Piedriluc, do we listen to him/her high and Clear that news bring me? one of those asked Gentlemen of the base, since all the Gentlemen of the Base, they Dressed the same as the Spy, that is to say, the uniform Welded type, with the image of Bebita pebbles flintstone, Carrying the mortal Weapon in the Head, in bone form that she uses as Coletry, and that it maintains him/her up a Crossed Coletilla. in that moment, Piedriluc said. Well, the news that I Bring, are that opposing to the portadora of that bone. Their Name is pebbles flintstone. Piedriluc, the boy said it spies to the vАse. We already know who is!, Idiot! alone it offers that her not you of bill that we look for it for the bone. expert? the boss said from the Base to the boy Piedriluc it Spies. of Agreement Boss, Short and I Close. the boy said it Spies, while it cut the communication, and he Took away from the place, with address to the Base, to inform the other Agents of the Base, on his Position.

Chapter Heit.  
The Third Neighbor, and the Priest PiedrМcolas. 


End file.
